Without you
by bluefire1987
Summary: Voldemort is becoming more and more powerful. Ginny is facing hard times fighting the Darkside. New friendships appear and Ginny thinks she's falling in love with someone unexpected. COMPLETED DG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

"Watch where you're going Weasel"

"You bumped into _me _Ferret"

"Malfoy's do not bump into people. Why don't you get your eyes checked and while you're at it maybe the rest of your head too"

"You're the one to talk! Maybe you should try to see if there is anything in the personality department in your head, Malfoy! To bad you can't buy it huh!"

Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor glared at Draco Malfoy of Slytherin with such a fiery intensity, that anybody else would have wisely scurried away. This was Draco Malfoy however and his pride would never allow it.

"Jealous you can't buy anythingthat _is_ for sale?"

"Well, if I have to be a Death Eater to get dirty money from a half-blood freak, then I think I'll pass!" Ginny yelled at him.

Malfoy's eyes flashed as he advanced towards Ginny in the empty corridor where they were arguing.

"Are youimplying that I am a Death Eater?" He growled with such anger that it began to scare Ginny. But her when her temper flared, her brain wasn't always connected to the rest of her body.

"Why shouldn't I! You have a Death Eater for a father, you look like, act like, talk exactly like him; you sneer at muggleborns, you torture those who are weaker than you or different. You torture those who don't have the same status of finance as yourself. You bully first years, you treat girls like shit, and you call Gryffindor names and try sabotaging them in every way by playing dirty! _Notonce_ have I seen you doing something nice for someone other than it having effect for your own benefits. How am I supposed to know that you are not someone like your father whom hates muggleborns and muggles but worships a half-blood! How am I supposed to know you are not the same person as your father who tried to kill me when I was only _an eleven year old girl!"_

Ginny was so out of breath she let herself slide down on the floor against the wall.

Malfoy looked at her. A bit dazed from the outburst of the little redheaded girl in front of him. Slowly, he sank to his knees and brought his face close to hers. Ginny could feel his breathing on her skin. She looked right into his eyes and saw different things in them. Sorrow; sadness; anger,yes; but also...respect and something else but she wasn't sure what it was. After a while he spoke. His words were soft but it came to Ginny like a smack on the face.

"Because you don't know me...Nobody knows me… How do you think having a Death Eater for a father would be like living with! You don't know me, so don't talk like you do. Next time you say something, think about what you really know about a person. Don't ever come near me again Weasel!"

And then he stood up and walked away. Ginny sat there. She didn't remember for how long. It could be hours, minutes. Everything whirled in her mind. _Should I really have said what I said? Do I even know him well enough to say such things? And I can't even imagine how living with a Death Eater could be like. Probably not really roses and candy I suppose._

After a while Ginny came to the conclusion that maybe Draco was right. Maybe she really didn't know him. _He doesn't give people the chance to get to know him, but then it was still wrong from me to say such things._

So she stood up and began walking towards the Gryffindor portrait. It was the 1st of September and she was supposed to be at the Openings feast, but she didn't want to anymore. Luckily Hermione had already given her the password to enter her Common Room. Hermione knew the password, being Head Girl and all.

She went into her Common Room and went straight to her room. Luckily she was given her own room after the incident with Tom Riddle. When in her room Ginny let herself fall on her bed with a big sigh. "What a good way to begin the year" she said out loud to no one in particular and drifting off into a dreamless sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and a little anxious. Today classes started and Ginny was going to be completely different this year. Her family having a not so good financial status had caused Ginny to wear mostly hand-me-down robes from her brothers. But last summer Ginny had found a job at Madam Malkins. Therefore she now had money to buy herself new clothing with great discount. She knew she always had a sixth sense for fashion, but never had an opportunity to encourage it. But now Ginny no longer was going to wear her baggy clothes, but clothes that showed of her newly gotten curves and body.

Her mother had seen her new clothes and was a little apprehensive, but after a while came to realise that her daughter was indeed growing up.

She got out of bed and took a shower. When she finished, she walked over to her trunk and picked out an outfit. It was a black denim skirt and green v-neck top that was pretty tight. She let her hair hang loose around her shoulders and looked in the mirror. She was petite, being only 5"4' and had orange hair which was the Weasley trademark. Deciding that curls would be lovely she pointed her wand at her hair and said: "Hinendo!"

Immediately her hair curled and it really complemented her face. Quickly putting on a bit of make-up, she ran down the stairs to get some breakfast.

When she came down she noticed that Ron and Harry were there. _Probably waiting for Hermione, _Ginny mused to herself.Vider Winters was in the common room as well. Vider was an exchange student who had taken a liking to Ginny almost immediately when she came in Ginny's Third year.

Vider looked at her in awe. "Oh my gosh! Ginny!" She squealed. "You look great! I didn't know you had a makeover. You look absolutely beautiful."

Ginny blushed and thanked her. Vider was the only friend Ginny had. After the Chamber of Secrets, most people didn't want to be friends with her. But Vider did and they became very close.

Ginny turned to look at her brother who stomped over to her, with Harry and Hermione, whom had come down, after him. "Ginny! What do you think you're wearing?"

"Well Ron" Ginny said. "Last time I checked they were called clothes. It seems it's only the first day of school and already you have learned a new word! Good for you" Sarcasm dripping of every word.

Ron's face turned almost as red as his hair and he forcefully grabbed Ginny by her arms. "You. Are. Going. To. Your. Room. And. Change. Into. Something. Decent"

Ginny couldn't believe him! How could he even think that she was going to obey him Ginny knew her brother had a thing for Hermione so she was going to play fire with fire.

"No I am not as you have no power over me. You are not my father and I feel sorry for your future children with Hermione, but if you keep this up...I don't think that you will be capable of ever producing one, because of damage to certain parts of your...ahum...body"

Her brother was absolutely _furious _now. He began shaking her and yelling! "How dare you say that? I'm going to write to mum and tell her that you are prancing around like a bloody _whore_!"

Ginny blanked. He called her...his own sister...a whore... FLASH! A weird light surrounded Ginny and became brighter with each moment. She could feel nothing, nothing but anger. The light that surrounded Ginny began to change...into flames. Ron let go of Ginny and stumbled backwards. And then she spoke...but it was like somebody else was talking:

_**A choice must be made **_

_**That shall decide the Fate of earth **_

_**Only two people of all **_

_**can save the world of sorrow and mirth **_

_**The Princess of Fire **_

_**shall come into power **_

_**Together with the Prince of Ice **_

_**Can they make The shadow cower **_

_**The shadow with no name**_

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

At that precise moment, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers came in.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked. The flames were now beginning to fade and they could see Ginny properly again. Hermione gasped. "Ginny! You look different." And indeed she did. Her hair, once orange like her brothers, was now a deep red and her eyes were now a _very _sparkling green. Ginny herself was dazed, but said nothing and looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chose that moment to speak "How unfortunate that you must see this" He said, turning towards Harry, Hermione and Vider. "Obliviate!" he said and effectively erased the memory of the strange event and only remembering the argument between Ron and Ginny, up until the moment he called her a whore.

That snapped Ginny back to her senses. "Professor! Why did you do that?" "One moment Miss Weasley" He said. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Miss Winters and Mister Potter, go along to breakfast. I just have to speak to Miss Weasley about the upcoming school year"

Hermione, always eager to please the professors, grabbed Harry and Ron and dragged them trough the Portrait and Vider followed. But before that Ron turned to glare at Ginny and Ginny knew that the next time they saw each other, an argument was once again unavoidable.

Dumbledore then turned towards the other professors who were still shocked from the events. "Everyone return to the Great Hall. You will be informed later." They all turned when Professor Dumbledore continued. "Professor Snape, please accompany me and Miss Weasley to my office" With that they walked away.

When they reached the office, questions whirled in her mind. _What just happened? Will I get punished? Why did my appearance change? _They all sat down in the huge, comfy chairs. Ginny looked around the room. This was the second time she'd been here. The first time, being of course after the incident in the Chamber with Tom Riddle. The room never stopped to amaze Ginny. Interesting objects were placed all around the room. She didn't even recognize half of them.

"Well Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny's eyes now rested upon the blue eyes of her headmaster. "Will you explain to me what exactly happened?" Ginny hesitated. "Well...I'm not sure. Ron and I were having an argument. He called me something that made me angry and then something weird happened. It was like I wasn't controlling my own body. It moved like it was on its own, but I did not feel like it was anything dangerous. I saw everything happen. The flames and I heard my...yeah well...I'm not sure...is it a prophecy or something?"

Dumbledore waited a moment and then asked professor Snape: "Severus, do you think Voldemort knows about the prophecy?" Ginny cocked her head over to her potions-professor. _Why would he know that? Is he a Death Eater? A spy?_

Professor Snape stood up. "I will find out headmaster". Dumbledore turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I believe that you have delivered a real Prophecy; a Prophecy that could cause the downfall of Voldemort."  
Ginny gasped. "I've foretold it? huh?..." Dumbledore's eyes turned grave and the twinkling that was always in his eyes disappeared. "Yes I believe that is true...I believe that 'The shadow with no name, means Voldemort, because he is always referred to as: You-Know-Who, I also believe that the Princess of Fire is you, because of your flaming hair and the magic that you have shown me that you are capable of. I am however not entirely sure, but I will look into it. I have no explanation as to why you're appearance changed, though I think it is just because the magic that was released within you, while you made the prophecy. I am asking you to keep the information about this quiet, because Voldemort has many spies and if he knew about this..."

Ginny said nothing. "Oh and before I forget because of your outstanding grades you have been moved up a year" She stood up and simply walked away not even glancing at Dumbledore or indicating that she had heard him.

Once outside, she steered towards outside the castle and went to the lake. She always went there, when she needed to think. She sat there for a couple of hours and came to the conclusion that Dumbledore was wrong, that she wasn't this Fireprincess or whatever. It was noon when she returned and soon double potions would begin. Not looking forward to seeing Ron again was an understatement. Sighing, she knew she would have to go. So she went to her room, grabbed her things and went to potions.

When she arrived there she saw Ron, Hermione and Harry whispering. _Probably thinking about how to break rules without getting punished and only causing more trouble._

When Ron saw her, he immediately came over. "Ginny...May I ask why you are still wearing those...clothes or rather lack there-off?"

"Because I want to" She scowled. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny cut him off. "And if you're thinking about owling mum...think again she already approved." Ginny walked by him, intending to enter the potions classroom but fate wouldn't allow her she thought as Ron blocked her way. _This just ain't my day. _

"Where are you going Ginny?" Ron asked smugly. "This is the seventh years potions class, the kindergarten classes are on the other side of the castle"

Ginny smirked. "Well Ron maybe you are in the wrong class then, because I'm in the right one"

BOOM! Snape just entered trough his private doors into the classroom. He saw the dream team standing in the way and Ginny. "And what, pray tell, is the reason that you all have not sat down?" he smirked, his eyes glinting with eagerness tot take points away from Gryffindor. Nobody said anything.

Blaise Zabini (Slytherin and best friend of Draco) then spoke up. "Weasley here is blocking the way of Ginevra here, professor Snape."

Ron's hair turned as red as his hair. "She is not part of this class Sir. She is only a sixth year"

Snape scowled. "I will decide who is or who isn't in this class. Fifteen points of Gryffindor. Miss Weasley here has because of her grades, been moved up a year and is thus rightfully in this class."

The Gryffindors were shocked. The Slytherins smirked. They all sat down and class continued.

Ginny, who was sitting in front of the desk where Draco and Blaise were working on, turned around and hissed: "Zabini, I can stand up for myself, thank you not so much!"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other in amusement. "Why Ginerva" Blaise said. "We thought that… maybe the ickle little mouse needed some help from the cunning snakes" Draco finished. Ginny's eyes glinted. "Well boys, I'm cunning enough myself" Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? Prove it"

Ginny smirked and then spoke, loud enough for the whole class to hear: "Why Blaise, why would you want me to go up to your room after class to show me how the birds and the bees _really_ work?" Ginny said, her voice falsely sweet.

Snape turned around. "Mister Zabini I do not think that this is the right time nor that you are the right person to be teaching Miss Weasley this. Return to your work. _NOW!_" he roared.

Blaise shrunk back in his seat. Ginny was smiling evilly while putting Daisy roots in her cauldron!" Wow how did you get sorted into Gryffindor Weasley?" Pansy Parkinson said, making it obvious that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation. "Well...that's for me to know..." She said. Blaise patted her on the shoulder. "Well done!"

Draco looked at her brother. "Guess stupid Weasley heard too. Difference is, he doesn't know it's a farce" he drawled while trying hard to suppress a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Class ended without any further incidents and Ginny grabbed her things. "Hey Ginny" a voice from behind said. It was Pansy.

"Hey"

"You wanna join me, Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table for lunch?"

"Uhm...are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah sure come on"

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny walked to the Great Hall. Everybody was bustling in, to get to their seat. Every head that came by them looked at Ginny in amazement and were definitely approving the change in her clothing and her appearance too. They all sat down at the Slytherin table. A few Slytherins raised there eyebrows, but said nothing when they saw who she was with.

When everybody was seated food appeared on the table. Ginny was a bit uncomfortable, sitting with the Slytherins and being the only Gryffindor. She was relieved to see that no Slytherins were glaring at her only giving her mildly interested glances; discreetly of course. She began putting food on her plate when a voice spoke up.

"So, didn't know you were that good in Potions...nor in the clothing department" Pansy said, eyeing her clothes approvingly.

Ginny coloured a little. "Well...Potions has always been my favourite and…I've been working at Madam Malkins during the summer to earn and buy new clothes.

Thankfully no insults came...but instead her brother.

Draco leaned towards Ginny and whispered: "Here comes you're brother…Lets see what you've got, little Snake" Ginny frowned at Draco, but then turned to her brother. Ron, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Slytherin table.

"Is there a problem, dear brother?" Ginny said in a tone which clearly says: You better not begin to argue or I'm gonna make you suffer.

Ron of course being as daft as he is clearly doesn't know a warning till he sits on it, hissed:

"Yes there is a problem! One, what the hell was that about in the Potions classroom? And two, have you forgotten where your _own_ house is? If you want attention, this is the wrong way to get it! This change is not you, it's from a little girl with a big mouth, whining for some attention" His face was about as red as his hair. Everybody was quiet and listening, wondering how the little sister of Ronald Weasley would react.

Though on the inside Ginny was absolutely _boiling_ with anger, on the outside she looked as calm as ever, with a steely glint in her eye.

Hermione saw that the result of two Weasley Tempers against each other would have a nasty outcome and tried to get Ron out of the Great Hall.

"Come on Ron! This is not the place to discuss this."

But Ginny began to speak, her voice softly, though at the same time so strong everybody heard it.

"So you see...hanging out with a smart witch and The-boy-who-lived cannot make you any smarter or sharper. You don't see it, nobody did. I have not changed…This is the way that I am! The way I always have been and always will be. This is no cry for attention. I am so much more different then you will ever know. Maybe you would have if you paid a bit more attention to me instead of trying to get yourself into trouble, without thinking. And you always seem to think that you have reason and authority to tell me what to do or question me. Well I'll say one thing, you come near me again and not only will I make sure the threat I have told you about earlier this day will come true, I will also make sure you will regret knowing me"

Everything in The Great Hall that was made of glass shattered.

Without a glance at anybody else, Ginny swept out of the room.

Ron just stood there. Looking at the spot where Ginny had been. Nobody in the Great Hall said anything. Dumbledore stood up and with a wave of his wand everything that was broken, was repaired again.

"Nice going Weasel" Pansy sneered.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy went on their way to find Ginny.

They found her on a rock near the lake.

"We thought you'd be here" Blaise said. Ginny's head whirled around and they saw her tearstained face and desperation.

"W-What are you doing here" Ginny said, her voice not as steady as she'd hoped.

"We came to see if you were alright" They sat down next to her and Pansy put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Draco looked at Pansy and Blaise and then back to Ginny. He knew now that their opinions about the littlest Weasley had changed. She was now their friend. He only had to look into the eyes of his fellow Slytherins to know this and he knew that they saw the same thing in his eyes too. But he did also notice something else though.

"This isn't about the thing with your brother only right? There's something else that has got you the way you are now and what was that with all the glass breaking?"

Shocked Ginny looked up. Everyone looked at her with a sense of curiosity in their eyes. _How did he know? Can I tell them? Tell them that I am worried that I might be the Princess of Fire? _But then she thought about what kind of danger they would be in if she told them. If Voldemort ever found out, the people who were closest to her could be in danger. She considered them now as friends and she would do anything to keep them safe.

Ginny shrugged the arms of Pansy of her and abruptly stood up.

"Sorry to have bothered you, but this is none of your business...Go away!"

She turned around and began walking away until someone grabbed her arm. She looked back and stared in two pools of Silver blue eyes.

"There's something you're not telling us...and it's something big"

Ginny struggled until he released her arm. "Leave me alone" She said coldly, knowing she was only doing this to keep them safe.

As she walked towards the castle, she could feel them watching her retreating back, but they could not see the new wave of tears streaming down her face.

A week went by. Pansy, Blaise and Draco all have tried to approach Ginny, but backed off when they saw her glare. She also wasn't on speaking terms with her brother, Harry or Hermione. Ginny became introverted and spoke less. Vider wondered what had happened that made Ginny like this, but didn't press the matter.

Ginny was lonely. She wasn't on the friendly side of the three Slytherins for a very long time, but felt like she knew them her whole life. Even with Vider with her she missed them. She went to her classes, but all the time her mind was on the Prophecy. She had no one to talk to, no one to confide in. Only professor Dumbledore and her Potions master, Professor Snape knew about it.

One night, Ginny was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep, because she was worried too much. Eventually she gave up and got out of bed. Putting on some clothes, she went down to the abandoned Common Room and stepped outside the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Whilst walking trough the corridor she could hear the Fat Lady reprimanding her for being out so late.

"Young ladies should not be out so late, what is the world coming to...?" was the last thing Ginny heard the Fat lady say before she was out of hearing distance. Quietly she rounded the corridor. After a few more steps, she heard something.

_Oh no! Someone is coming! _

Ginny quickly walked back a bit and hid behind an armour suit. After Filch and his cat Mw. Norris walked by without noticing her, Ginny let out her breath she didn't knew she was holding. _I have to be more careful from now on_

Ginny felt a strong urge to go outside and she did. When she stepped out of the castle, Ginny admired the Hogwarts grounds. There was a soft breeze and Ginny found that the grass beneath her barefooted feet felt wonderful. Walking past the Greenhouses they used for Herbology, Ginny cast a glance towards the lake. It was breathtaking. The light of the moon was reflected in the water and it was sparkling.

She walked over to the lake and lay out on the grass; finally...a little peace. She hasn't been this peaceful since the night of the Prophecy. Suddenly Ginny heard something break. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. There standing...was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny sneered.

"Well Weasley, I'm Head Boy therefore I have permission to be out here, whereas you don't"

"Are you going to report me?"

"Maybe...are you going to yell or glare at me?"

"Maybe..."

Ginny watched as Draco sat down next to her. Neither said anything. Both just looked at the breathtaking lake. Ginny jumped a bit when she heard his voice again.

"We've been going mad for the past week now…"

Ginny looked at Draco, but he had his eyes fixed at something by the lake.

"Wha..?" she started to say, but Draco continued.

"We've tried talking to you, but every time you turned away"

"Well...I..."

"We figured it must be something big, so big that you don't want anyone close to you. It must be something dangerous then, but none of us know why."

Ginny's Point Of View

Finally Draco looked at me. I saw confusion, desperation at wanting to know why Iwas acting this way. I started thinking. _Would it be so wrong telling him?...But what if he is a Death Eater?...no if he was then he wouldn't have reacted the way that he did, in the corridor when we were arguing_

He was still looking at me...seeing the inner conflict that I have in my eyes, but waiting patiently.

I could feel tears working up; tears of the loneliness that I had endured during the week. But Icould not do this...he cannot see me break down. So I turned away.

End Of Ginny's Point Of View

Draco looked at her and saw what she was trying to hide. He placed his arms around her and whispered soothing words. "It's okay Gin, its okay"

_NO! _Ginny thought _it's not okay..._ and she broke down. She told him everything, about the prophecy, about how Dumbledore thought that she was this Princess of Fire...and about how scared she was. She told him she wasn't strong, that she could never be this powerful.

Draco looked at the small form that fit perfectly into his arms. She was shaking while telling the story she had wanted to tell ever since that night at the lake a week ago.

When she was finished Draco spoke.

"Listen to me" Ginny looked into his eyes. "You are strong; don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You don't have to be scared as long as you have friends and that includes me, Pansy and Blaise. We'll be alongside you every time that you'll need us and that's a promise"

Is this the Draco Malfoy that she thought she always knew? The cruel, harsh one? This was a completely different side.

"We promise too" another voice said. Ginny looked to see Pansy and Blaise emerge from behind a tree. Ginny felt happy for the first time in a week. She looked at Draco.

"Well this is a side that I've never seen before on you Draco" she joked.

He smiled a genuine smile. "Don't tell anyone...it could ruin my rep ya know"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

That night, Ginny slept like a rose and awoke with thoughts about last night still fresh in her mind. It brought a smile on her face. After she took a shower she put on a new outfit. It was a black pants and a turquoise strapless top. After she'd done her hair, Ginny went downstairs. She walked past her brother without looking at him. Harry (obviously send by Ron) tried talking to her.

"Uhm, Ginny can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked at him with a blank face and he squirmed under her gaze.

"I have nothing to say to you. Next time, don't let Ron talk you into being peacemaker. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my Slytherin friends for breakfast in 5 minutes" Ginny said, looking pointingly at Ron.

When Ginny arrived at the Great Hall, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were already there.

"Hey!" Pansy said. "good news, next week is a Hogsmeade Weekend, wanna come with us?"

"Sure"

Blaise's stomach growled. "Could you girls discuss this later maybe? Like during breakfast, while I get to eat?"

"God Blaise, you're such a pig when it comes to eating" Pansy said.

"Well, I have to stay in top condition and that could benefit you too, you know" Blaise winked at Pansy.

"You boys always think about one thing..." Pansy walked ahead.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other and smiled knowing smiles. Pansy and Blaise liked each other, they just didn't want to admit it yet.

Breakfast was enjoyable. Pansy and Ginny talked and talked and talked.

"So there's a Halloween Ball coming up, do you know what kind of dress you want?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking about a green one, since it colours so good with my hair"

"yeah I know what you mean, I was thinking about a soft blue myself." She said thoughtfully.

Ginny looked at Pansy. She had strawberry blonde hair and a good body. She was definitely one of the good-looking girls at Hogwarts. Ginny turned her attention towards Draco and Blaise. According to many people, those two were the most handsome boys at Hogwarts. And Ginny?...had to agree with them. Blaise with his shaggy brown hair and boyish smile always had the girls swooning. And Draco, with his muscular body from quidditch, his silver blonde hair and sharp features definitely was the kind of boy who could sweep any girl of their feet.

The week went by fast and in the beginning there were some heads turning to see if their eyes did not deceive them, because once again Ginny Weasley was walking with the three Slytherins. But soon they all accepted and it became a common thing to see her walking with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. All but the Gryffindors didn't like it that Ginny was hanging out with them, worried that she could give too much information about the Gryffindors to the Slytherins (like about quidditch). So they gave her the cold shoulder and glared at her once in a while and even Vider seemed to be backing off. But Ginny ignored them. She was not about to leave her best friends of all time behind just to go back to people who don't see her as a friend.

It was Saturday morning and while they were eating breakfast Ginny's attention was suddenly drawn to the hundreds of owls delivering mail. She always thought of it as a beautiful thing to see. After every owl had done their business, they all left to the Owlery. Just when everybody's attention went back to their food, another owl came swooping down. It landed right in front of Ginny.

She was a bit shocked. Her mother always writes once a week and that letter came yesterday. So who's could this be.

She took the letter of the owl and it flew away. She opened the letter, noticing how her three friends were looking at her.

**S**_oO**N!**_

Soon. That was all it said. No signature.

_What the..._Who had send her this. She looked up and Draco spoke.

"Who send it?"

"Um..My mother, wanted to know...uh...how everything was going"

He looked at her. He saw the flash of confusion shot trough her eyes. Blaise and Pansy bought her story, but he himself wasn't so sure.

Ginny stood up and stuffed the letter in her pocket.

"Well, I'm going to write a letter back. Why don't I see you at the Entrance of the Great Hall in an hour?"

She didn't wait for a reply. She had seen the way Draco looked at her. He notices things other people don't. As quickly as her feet could take her, Ginny went to the headmasters office. Only when she came to the statue (which is the entrance) she remembered that she didn't know the password.

"Frizzy Frogs?...um Cotton Elbies?..Sugar Quills?" it didn't move. She began to grow annoyed and frustrated. "COME ON stupid statue." (a string of words where you can only hear 'PEEP' followed)

"Miss Weasley, do restrain yourself from pronouncing such words. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

Ginny looked at her headmaster. "Yes sorry professor, I've received a letter, but it wasn't signed. She gave him the letter.

Dumbledore took it and read it over. "There are some things I want to speak to you about, why don't you step into my office, Canary Cream!"

The statue moved and Ginny could see the spiral staircase. They entered the office and sat down.

Dumbledore looked at the letter again. It seemed that minutes went by without any spoken words.

"ahum, there was something you wanted to talk about Sir?"

Dumbledore looked up.

"Why yes, We have received information, that Voldemort knows about the Prophecy and is looking everywhere for the identity of the Princess of Fire and the Prince of Ice. It looks now, that Voldemort has discovered what you are.

The eyes of the old man in front of her stood grave. Ginny tried processing this information. _He knows? what am I gonna do now?_

Before she blurted out the question she wanted to ask so badly. "How did he find out?"

"Well my guess is that the information about the glass breaking in the Great Hall and the changes in you're appearance has caught his attention. After that scene, he has probably been keeping his eye on you and somehow, seeing this letter, my guess is that his suspicions somehow have been confirmed. Any idea how that has happened? Have you told anyone?"

_Some day I'm gonna find out how he knows everything that goes on here _Ginny thought. She looked down. Ashamed that she had let her professor down.

"Yes I have told some people, but I can vouch for them all. None of them have given away any information to anybody."

"Then I can only assume that somebody has overheard that conversation, but I still want you to be careful with what you say to them or anybody else for that matter, because information can be achieved by using different methods"

Ginny nodded, understanding. Dumbledore continued. "However, there is more" _More? _"After the night of the Prophecy, I have begun digging through ancient texts, trying to find if there were any mentions of a Fireprincess in ancient times and...I have indeed found a few things"

He waved his wand and muttered something inaudible. A drawer opened and he pulled out a few parchments. They looked old and were a bit wrinkled.

"These texts are written in code, but I have managed to deceiver most of it. In short it says that a Seer had predicted the reincarnation of the Princess of Fire and the Prince of Ice"

Ginny's ears peaked. "But professor...if it is true...the part about the reincarnation...doesn't that mean that this Fireprincess and Iceprince have existed once before?"

Dumbledore looked up at her. "Yes, that is exactly what it implies. After this information, I have searched further and have recovered more. In your History of Magic class, did you discuss the war with Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes, I know that the four founders have resided peacefully with each other until Salazar got into a fight with the other three founders. He wanted only pureblooded wizards and witches to be allowed in Hogwarts, but the others disagreed. They banned Salazar from the school and Salazar hated them for that and released his anger at Muggleborns and muggles. At The Battle Of The Four Founders they fought and Slytherin lost. But there's not much information of that battle. Just that Slytherin lost"

"All of it is true, but these texts say that the reason that Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff and Rowena Ravenclaw won, was because of two unknown persons. The texts are vague, but it described one as a woman of fire with flaming hair, eyes that could pierce you to the ground when directed at you with hate, a woman more powerful then anyone else. There was also a man, hair so silver as ice and with cold eyes, just as powerful as the flaming woman. Elementals they were called. After the battle was won they disappeared. The Seer Cassandra predicted their return. Her prediction has come true."

Ginny was still unconvinced. So maybe it was true that these persons will return eventually. That doesn't mean she's the flaming one. She spoke her thoughts out loud.

The headmaster stood up, walked over to this weird looking closet. He pulled out a little jar, which contained silver powder. He grabbed a handful and threw it in the air and said:

"Cassandra, Seer of the unseen, Goddess of the future, I call upon thee!"

The little silver glitteries began to swirl around, creating a whirlwind-effect. Then FLASH and a woman appeared. Long black hair and Sparkling blue eyes is what Ginny noticed first. She was one of the most beautiful women Ginny had ever seen. She wore a blue dress, made of something Ginny could not identify, but it looked wonderful.

"Ah Albus, how nice to see you again. You know, just a 'Cassandra I call thee' would be enough to get me here"

She then looked at Ginny.

"Ginevra, I've heard about you"

Dumbledore walked to the door. "I shall leave you as you have a lot to discuss"

Ginny was speechless. _Is this the Seer that predicted the return of the Elementals?_

"I am Cassandra, but you probably already figured that out" Still no words came from Ginny.

She walked around the chair where Ginny sat in. words like 'hmm' and 'that's good' were heard.

Ginny became uneasy with the woman studying her so intensely.

"Umm is there a reason that you are here, talking to me."

Cassandra smiled. "Call me Cassie, I'm here to train you so that your powers will increase assuming of course that you are the Fireprincess"

Ginny jumped up. "Do you have any way to find out for sure that I am what you all think that I am?"

"Yes, sit down on the floor an close your eyes"

Ginny hesitated. _what do I actually know about this woman? nothing! But professor Dumbledore seems to trust him._

She did as told and closed her eyes.

"Now concentrate on my voice and relax totally. You know that you are magical. You can feel the magic flowing trough your veins. Try to find the center of your magic"

Ginny tried to relax. Her arms were lay weakly on her lap. her mind became blank and she searched to find her magic. At first she felt nothing. But then she could feel a tinteling. it was weak, but became stronger. In a minute she could feel her whole body, filled with magic. Faintly she heard the voice of Cassie say to find her center.

Focusing all her energy, she found it after a while.

"Now" came Cassie's soothing voice again. " Stretch out your hand to me" Ginny obeyed.

"Every witch or wizard is unique and have their own magical signature. If one focuses enough it can take form. Try to see if you can see the form of your own magic"

All this information was vague about how to do this exactly, but somehow Ginny knew exactly what to do. She could see her magic as if looking at it with her two eyes. It began to change from a colourful fog to something else..

FLAMES! They were everywhere. Ginny began to panic. What if this was dangerous. She could hear Cassie's exited voice clearly now.

"Yes that's it! Concentrate on it and make it flow to the palm of your hand. NOW!

Ginny tried to do as told and tingling shot trough her arm to the palm of her hand.

"Open your eyes Virginia"

Ginny opened her eyes and was shocked.

An Orb made of Flames lay now in the palm of her hand. Floating.

"This is your proof Ginny. This is your magic. You are the Princess of Fire"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

Ginny stared at the fireball in her hands and panicked.

"Get it off me!" she screeched and started shaking her hand.

"No! Don't do that!" Cassie yelled. Because Ginny waved her hand the fireball shot loose and headed straight for Cassie. Luckily Cassie ducked in time and it missed her. The fireball went into a plant and burned it to a crisp.

Wide-eyed Ginny stared at Cassie.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that!"

Ginny felt tired. That trance and the fireball are very difficult to do and it takes a lot of magic from a person. She tried to stand up, but became dizzy. After a few steps Ginny fainted from exhaustion.

Voices, she heard voices. Slowly Ginny opened her eyes. After a few seconds her vision cleared and she could see properly again. She was lying on a couch that wasn't there before she fainted. She saw Dumbledore talking to Cassie. Cassie turned to Ginny and noticed that she had regained consciousness.

"Ah, you're awake" She said cheerfully and gave her a bit of Chocolate. "Here, this will help you regain your strength.

Ginny scowled and took the bar. "You could have at least told me to expect that" She said while munching on the chocolate.

"Would you have believed me if I told you that you could probably produce a fireball?" was the reply.

"Probably not" She admitted.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Now that you are convinced of your...ability's...Cassie here will train you to get better control of it. You will meet her every Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday in the evening at 8 o'clock in the Room of Requirement. Now that that's settled, maybe you should be on your way. Didn't you have some people to meet to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked her with a knowing smile.

Ginny nodded and got up. Still too dazed from everything she left without saying anything. _I'm really beginning to hate that office._ She looked at her watch. It was 11:40; still 20 minutes before she had to meet her friends. She began walking trough the castle aimlessly while thinking about everything.

Again tears spilled over, flowing across her cheeks. _Why do I cry every time? Why am I not strong? _Though amazed, Ginny did now believe she was this Elemental, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Ginny was so deep in thought that she suddenly bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw the only other professor that knew about her; Professor Snape.

"Miss Weasley" He nodded at her. Even before all this Snape was never as vicious to her as he was to other Gryffindors. Must be because she was talented at Potions.

"Professor Snape" Ginny acknowledged.

"No need for formality's now Miss Weasley, call me Severus when we are in private"

"Then you can call me Ginny, Severus"

Snape grimaced at the mention of her childhood name. "Ginerva suits you better...I've heard about what happened a while ago"

Ginny looked down. "News sure travels fast here" she muttered.

Severus smiled. "It sure does, Ginerva, but I should not worry about Voldemort now. You are strong and whatever will come, let it come. You can still live your life you know" He looked at her.

"You're right Profe...uh…Severus. But I cannot help but worry...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

Again Ginny hesitated. "...Everything is going so fast and it's becoming more and more dangerous and...I was wondering...people that are close to me...am I selfish if I...If..."

"Are you selfish if you want to keep your friends with you even though danger is increasing?" he finished for her.

..."Yes, that's my question"

Severus crouched so that he was at eyelevel with her. Then he spoke softly, but Ginny heard every word.

"It would not be selfish. It would be wise. Friends are sometimes the only way to victory. The Princess of Fire is not alone is she? The Prince of Ice is out there too. You'll find him. So it wouldn't do much good if you were to separate yourself from everyone else, is it?"

Ginny looked at him. Respect for this man growing!

"I see your point" Ginny looked at her watch. 11:55!

"Oh no! I've got to hurry, thanks for your advice Severus. I'm not going to forget what you've done for me!"

Ginny ran as fast as she could; in the meantime wiping the tears of her face, hoping that nobody'd notice. At exactly 11:59 she arrived.

"Hey Gin, didn't think you'd make it on time" Blaise commented.

"Yeah, that must have been a long letter to your mother then. Ratting out on your brother I suppose?"

Ginny gulped nervously. She hated lying to them, but she had to be more careful. Not that she didn't trust them, it's just that the doors and walls have ears; you can never know who's listening.

"Yeah, lots to tell...shall we go?" Ginny said quickly while walking to a horseless carriage.

To say it was busy in Hogsmeade would be...the understatement of the year. The whole place was crawling with Hogwarts students and different witches and wizards.

"So...where to first?" Ginny asked.

"_OOOH!_ Let's go to Madam Malkins first! We have to get the best dresses before everything is sold out"

The boys groaned.

"No Pansy! You always take too friggin long until you finally pick out you dress and it's _ALWAYS_ the first one you've tried on" Blaise said.

Pansy huffed. "Well I have to look my best you know, it could benefit you too, you know. Popularity boost you know" She said, saying almost the exact words Blaise used earlier that day.

"One point to you Pansy" They all laughed.

When they entered the shop Ginny was immediately greeted by Madam Malkin.

"Ginerva! So good to see you! I was wondering when you would come again. Going to find a dress for the Halloween Ball?"

"Yes Madam Malkin and its good to see you too!" Ginny smiled.

"Oh I have _JUST_ got the new collection for evening gowns. You and your friend here" Madam Malkin said, indicating with her hand that she meant Pansy too. "Can have a peek first before they go in the store this afternoon"

Pansy and Ginny squealed. "That's great!" "Thank you so much!" were screamed and needless to say that Blaise and Draco were now deaf at one ear.

"Come on!" Pansy said, dragging Draco and Blaise with her. "You two have to be our personaljudges"

Another groan was heard.

While Pansy and Ginny were shuffling trough dresses, Draco and Blaise were pouting in a corner.

"Come on try one already!"

Ginny looked up to the boys and grinned. "This takes time boys; we each have to find The Dress!"

"Yeah don't act like little boys!" Pansy laughed.

Finally they went to the changing-rooms. The first one Ginny tried on was a light golden one with a few glitters. It fitted tightly around her body and it looked pretty good. Stepping out she saw that Pansy had also changed into a dress. She had tried on a Pink one. It came to just over the knees and was decorated beautifully.

The boys drooled when they saw Ginny and Pansy.

Ginny looked in the mirror. "It's not The Dress, Pans"

"Yeah, I don't like this pink one either. Let's go find another one"

A few minutes later Ginny came across a light blue one. "Hey Pansy this one would look great one you!"

"And I've got The Dress for you!" Pansy came walking with a beautiful dress.

They tried the dresses, liked them immensely and bought them. (The boys didn't see them)

"Quidditch store, beware" Draco said while stepping into the store.

"God Pansy, do they always whine like this?" Ginny joked.

The boys looked at each other.

"Blaise, my dear friend...did you hear what I just heard?"

"Yes Draco mate. I did actually. Something about us whining"

Pansy's eyes widened. "Whoops Ginny, you did it now"

Ginny was confused. "What did I do?"

"They get like this once in a while. It means they are gonna do something that you probably won't like"

"Do what?"

Blaise looked at Pansy. "And Draco, correct me if I'm wrong, but did Miss Parkinson here not call us little boys?

Pansy stumbled back. "No! You're not gonna do this to me! Take Ginny!"

"Why thank you Pansy, now stop confusing me what are they gonna do"

Draco spoke. "Ginerva?" he drawled. "Are you...ticklish?"

Realisation shot trough Ginny's head. She looked at Pansy who mouthed something at her.

**RUN!**

Both turned and ran for their lives. Ginny leaped over a couch and ran. She turned her head to look at Pansy. She saw that Blaise already got her and was tickling her mercilessly. S_orry Pans, its every woman for herself now. _Draco was right behind her grinning like a mad man. He jumped trying to catch her, but Ginny turned and ran between two isles filled with practise-snitches and bludgers. Draco fell right on the face.

Ginny stopped and laughed at him. He got up though and Ginny wasn't fast enough this time. He pinned her on the ground, his weight on her making it impossible for Ginny to move.

"WHAHAHA Stop! I can't take this!"

"Say 'Draco I'm sorry I called you a whiner when Ishould have called you the most handsome Slytherin on earth' and then I'll stop!"

"Whaha never!"

Tickling torture continued until Ginny had to give in.

"Stop! Alright I'll say it Draco is the most handsome, whaha, Slytherin of his own little world"

Draco stopped tickling. "Not quite right, but I'll let it slide this time"

At this moment, Ginny became aware of their close proximity. Their faces were just inches away. Draco leaned in. Noses almost touching...

Just when their lips were about to touch they could hear someone clearing their voice.

Pansy and Blaise were standing there, eyes wide open.

"Uhm..." Blaise said. "Torture-tickling time is over"

Draco got up and extended his hand to Ginny. "Yeah, I think they would think twice about calling us names don't you Blaise? Now I want to see this new broom! Come on!" Draco said, dragging Blaise away.

Pansy walked to Ginny. "Gin! What the hell was that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the day, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Draco acted like nothing happened and Ginny could not deny that she felt a little sad about it.

_Why am I feeling sad about this...its not like I like him right? _Truth was, Ginny didn't know, but clearly Draco wanted to forget about it. They were pretty tired when they got back at Hogwarts. Ginny did _NOT_ feel like that training with Cassie, but had no other option.

After dinner, Ginny said goodbye to her friends and began walking towards the Room of Requirement. On her way she was stopped by her brother.

"Gin-gin, I think this has lasted long enough, if you just come back and eat at the Gryffindor table we promise to pay more attention to you"

Harry and Hermione (who were with Ron, duh!) nodded.

"Go away Ron, I don't want your attention anymore"

He began to grow angry again. "He's got you under some spell doesn't he? That Malfoy! I'll kill him!"

"Touch one hair on his head and I'll tell mum who really broke that vase she loved so much"

Angrily Ginny walked away. When she entered the Room of Requirement she saw that Cassie was already there. Ginny took her time looking around the room. It was large and there was a big, soft carpet in the middle. On the walls were different things. On two walls there were weapons like swords, cross-bows, wooden sticks and lots more. The other two walls were filled with books on many different subjects.

"There you are! Right on time I see"

Ginny focused her attention on Cassie. "Yeah..."

Cassie frowned. "Not so enthusiastic I see"

Ginny put on a fake smile. "Let's begin"

"Okay, first I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to divide the time of these lessons in two. The first 1.5 hours we're going to practise controlling you're fire-elemental plus wandless magic and in the other half I'll teach you martial arts, the art of all these weapons and study them all too, understood?"

Ginny nodded and then asked something. "Wandless magic? I can do that?"

Cassie waved her hand indicating for Ginny to sit on the carpet cross-legged. When they sat down Cassie replied. "Yes, another ability of the Princess of Fire. It will be very difficult. Having the ability to do so doesn't mean that it will be easy, but we'll work on that. Eventually if you become strong enough, you'll be able to track down the Prince of Ice"

"I will?"

"Yes, the night of the full moon will strengthen your magic and will allow you to find him"

"The night of the full moon?"..."But that's a month from now!"

"Yes...yes it is"

"Okay then" Ginny said a bit unsure. "Where do we start?"

"Come on, we'll try to conjure another fireball. Just...try not to do any repeats of this morning okay? I don't like being target for flames" She said smiling.

So Ginny automatically stretched her hand. After about 10 minutes trying to get into trance it worked.

"Okay now Ginny, do you remember what to do next?"

"Yes, find my center"

"Good, try that and let it flow to the palm of your hand"

Again a fireball appeared the size of a tennis ball and Ginny was fascinated by it.

"Okay we're gonna try something now. If you can make fireballs appear then you control it. So try to see if you can change the size. You know like letting it grow the size of a bludger"

The rest of the training went like that. At the end of the training Ginny's body ached all over from the martial arts training and the fire training. Plus the studying gave her a headache. Cassie was not taking things slowly. When she stepped in the Common Room she was immediately bombarded with the Gryffindors. Almost every Gryffindor was there. Ron stepped up.

"Ginny, everybody knows here that you've been hanging around bad company lately. We're concerned about you and we want you back eating at the Gryffindor table. It's embarrassing to see you hanging out with them. It's like betraying you're own house and shaming it. We want you to leave those Slytherin's alone and everyone here agrees with me"

Ginny looked around. There was a whole crowd there. Only one person had separated himself from it and that was Colin Creevey. He too stepped up to say something.

"I want you to know Gin; I am not backing these Gryffindors. Sure, I'm worried about you hanging out with those Slytherins, but that's just because I care about you and don't want anything bad to happen. Now I must admit, those Slytherins have never been nice to me, but besides the fact that I think that their not the nicest people I've seen, I don't know them. I know nothing about them and it seems that you do. So if you give them a chance then I won't judge you like these people here. I'll just say be careful" He looked at her and Ginny felt so incredibly thankful to know him.

She hugged him and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Colin. You're the only one who understands. I'll never forget this. As for the other Gryffindors..." Ginny said turning around, her voice changing from friendly to venomous. "I will not give them up. As Colin said you don't know them and in the beginning neither did I. But I am now not so blind anymore. You cannot make me abandon them"

Ron's head looked down. "Then Ginny, we want you to step outside this Common Room to think about it and when curfew comes then you can come back and tell us what you've learned about this all"

Ginny couldn't believe this! "You're...you're banning me from the Gryffindor Common Room until Curfew?"

Ginny looked at the rest of the group. They all turned the other way.

She couldn't take this. _SHE_ was the one stuck at training to protect _THEM_ all from Voldemort. _SHE_ was the one Voldemort would do anything to get his hands on. And _THEY_ were sending her away, because she chooses her own friends?

She looked at the 'trio'. Once she had done everything to be a part of them...now...she didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive them.

"Ron?" he looked up. He was always the easy one to read his emotions. It was always so clear. He was obviously thinking that she would go down on hands and knees begging to be forgiven.

"I won't be able to forgive you for this...sending away your sister, but now...you no longer have one. I disown _YOU_ as my brother. Harry, I've thought of you as my surrogate brother, but I disown _you_ too. And Hermione, my only surrogate sister, You I disown too. My family is now three members shorter."

And with that she turned around and walked out.

She walked outside; again towards the lake. This evening she could not enjoy the view and the water couldn't calm her nerves. After 10 minutes at the lake she went to the Forbidden forest in a place hidden from the eye, she sat down. Not ONE tear she would let slip down. She slid down on the ground and just sat there...staring out in space. She did not go back when curfew was near. She sat there all night...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3

**Chapter 7**

Dawn was already rising when Ginny decided to head back to the castle. When she entered she headed straight to the secret entrance that gave access to her private room, that way she didn't have to go through the Gryffindor Common Room. When she arrived she immediately did a locking spell on both of her doors so that no one could get in without getting burned. Once she made sure she was alone, she went to lie down and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She slept all day and woke up at about 8 o'clock in the evening. _Oh no! I only have an hour until the Halloween Feast begins._ Ginny was still very pissed at her brother, but she had bought that beautiful dress and was not going to waste money by not wearing it. Tonight she wanted to have a good time and Ron had better to stay away from her.

Slipping into her dress, she went to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. About three quarters of an hour later she came out and looked at the long mirror in her room. Ginny never thought of herself as a beauty, but now she looked absolutely radiant. She was wearing a long emerald green dress with sparkly glitters all over. She had a low V-neck, but it wasn't slutty, only elegant and sexy. It snuggled her curves and womanly body very well. Her hair, she had curled and put it up with a few ringlets coming down. The hair was held up by magic and Ginny had put in little shiny diamonds in them and they looked great! A little dark green make-up, eye-linerand lip gloss made the finishing touches.

She had five minutes to go down and quickly left to the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully! Everyone's dresses (with a few exceptions) were very nice looking. All eyes rested on her, all boys wondered how they had not seen this Ginny before and the girls were jealous. She walked over to Blaise, Pansy and Draco.

"Hey guys! You look great!"

"Wow Ginny! You look like a princess" Pansy beamed and Blaise agreed. Ginny blushed and looked expectantly at Draco (who was drooling, you know the drill, gheghe).

"Uh...Ginny...you look...nice" (imagine Blaise elbowing Draco now for his ahum quite stupid ahum answer)

Her face fell. _Nice? All this work and its just nice? _Not showing how hurt she was by this, Ginny put up a fake smile.

"Thanks Draco"

Time went on and the Hall was becoming more occupied by the second. The music began playing and people started dancing. Draco and Ginny were standing at the refreshments table. Pansy and Blaise had long gone off dancing together. After a while Draco turned to Ginny and asked hesitantly: "Uhm...do you want to dance?" If Ginny didn't know any better she would think that the tiny red spots on the cheeks of Draco would mean that he was blushing, but Ginny did know better. It was probably the temperature in here.

"Sure" She said. Both walked to the middle of the dance floor. Just a second ago a fast song was playing, but now on the dance floor it was finished and a slow song came up (WHAT a coincidence). They looked at each other awkwardly until Draco took Ginny's hands in his and began dancing to the song.

Ginny was in a daze. It was like everything was faded out and they could only see, think, hear and smell each other. She was only aware of his hands touching hers, of his eyes boring into her won. She knew that moment that she had fallen for him. There was no doubt about it. He swirled her around and then they were in each others arms again. Draco leaned in and gently touched her lips hesitantly as if asking her permission. She could back out whenever she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead she deepened the kiss. She was in heaven. She had kissed before, but it had never had her feeling like her body was tingling all over.

He pulled back and Ginny almost groaned. He smiled and Ginny smiled back. Then Ginny saw something over his shoulder (her brother who else could it be) and he was coming straight at them. Draco too, now turned around. Ron grabbed Draco by the collar and punched him squarely in the face! Draco stumbled backwards, but remained standing. He too lunged at Ron and got a good right hook in there!

Professor McGonagall strutted up and pulled the guys off each other, their arms still wailing around wildly trying to hit each other.

"Never in my life!" the professor huffed. "Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy go to the Infirmary NOW!" The boys left. "Mister Potter" she continued. "Please go to your dormitory and fetch some of Mister Weasley's things so he can spend the night in the infirmary. Miss Weasley could you please do the same for Mister Malfoy?" Ginny nodded.

Ginny turned to Blaise and Pansy, who had seen everything and came over. "I'm going to get Draco's things; you go to the infirmary and check on Draco okay?" They nodded sympathetically and left. Ginny walked to Draco's room, after entering the Slytherin Common room which was deserted. The whole way walking here she felt guilty, felt like this was all her fault. In Draco's room she grabbed a bag and began putting things in it. _PJ's_ (in Draco's case only PJ pants...jummy) _a toothbrush over here...and_..._Oh his pillow...God knows how lumpy those rocks they call pillows in the infirmary are... _She went to his pillow and grabbed it. A piece of parchment lay under it. Curious as to what it was Ginny picked it up and read it:

**Draco,**

**The Dark Lord has taken an interest in a Gryffindor named Ginny Weasley. I want you, Parkinson and Zabini to gain her trust and make sure that the ties to her family are unstable too. If you can get her to trust you enough to lure her into a trap, The Dark Lord will reward you greatly! Do not fail boy!**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Ginny Almost dropped the letter...It was all...it was all a _LIE_! They lied to her. They aren't her friends! But Death Eaters in training and they were to deliver her to Voldemort! Not caring if anyone saw her tears, she let them flow. She marched to the Infirmary and burst trough the door. She saw her brother on the left side of the bed with Hermione and Harry tending to him. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found. And THERE were the traitors Pansy, Blaise and Draco. She did the only thing that came to mind. She yelled:

"_YOU FUCKING LYING BASTARDS! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD LAUGH HUH? DID YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT AGAINST MY FAMILY FOR YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD EVER DO THIS TO ME_!" She yelled at them. They all looked shocked. She crumpled up the parchment and threw it at them. Draco picked it up and recognized it, seeing the Malfoy seal.

"Wait!" He yelled, but Ginny didn't hear. She ran as fast as her tiny little feet could take her. Into the Forbidden Forest, on the ground where she could not see anything, because of the dark and only had the moon and the stars to guide her way. But run she did and not stopped. After what felt like an eternity she stumbled upon a clearing where she could see things clearer. She sat down and wept.

_How could they do this to her? She had done everything to convince other people that they weren't so bad and all the time they were just LAUGHING at her stupidity! At her credulity! _After a while her sobs subsided. There was only one sentence going trough her mind.

_**Without all of you...I am nothing..**_

She stood up shakily. A twig snapped!

She whirled to the spot where she heard the sound, but saw nothing. This whole thing was causing her to be paranoid. She began walking and suddenly saw something she thought of as a moving shadow. Deciding paranoia isn't always a bad thing she began running.

_THERE! Another shadowy figure!_ Ginny was becoming scared rapidly now.

**CRACK! **Somebody apparated right in front of her. Because of her speed, Ginny had no time to stop and bumped right into the figure. Surprised and with her heart beating so fast she could her heartbeats in her ears, she looked up.

There, clad in a long black robe and a mask was...a Death Eater.

"Ah, Miss Weasley" the Death Eater said in a silky voice that was strangely a bit familiar. "We've been looking for you!" With that he raised his wand and shouted: "_STUPEFY_". Before Ginny could do anything, the spell hit her squarely in the chest. Everything became black...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3

**Chapter 8**

Everything ached. Pain, that was the first thing Ginny became aware of when she was slowly regaining consciousness. She opened her eyes a bit. After a bit her vision became a bit into focus. She noticed she was lying on the cold stone floor in some sort of basement. She sat up. The stone floor was not very good for her already hurting muscles. She shivered. It was cold and damp and dark. Ginny could hardly see her hand in front of her face.

Remembering what had happened before she blacked out, she began to panic.

_Where am I? Where is that Death Eater?_

She listened carefully for any sounds. Nothing. Ginny didn't know how long she was in that room. There were no windows as far as she could see and no light to look on her watch. Fumbling for her wand she noticed it wasn't in her pocket.

_Ginny you idiot of course they have taken it from you! These are Death Eaters we're dealing with!_ She reproached herself.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard footsteps. Someone was definitely coming.

The door creaked open and a Death Eater came in. At once the room was illuminated. The Death Eater removed his mask and Ginny gasped. Lucius Malfoy was standing right there with cold blue eyes smiling. It was not a friendly smile, but a predatory one.

"How nice to see you again Ginerva...May I call you Ginerva?" he said falsely sweet.

"No" came the reply.

"Now Ginerva, I am here to escort you to your...session..."

_Session? "_Session?" she asked.

"You will know soon enough, come!" he ordered and grabbed her arm. Ginny however did not really feel like going so she started struggling.

**SLAP! **Lucius hit her and roared "YOU WILL BEHAVE PROPERLY OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED"

Ginny had stopped struggling, knowing it was no use and she was still a bit dazed from the slap. That man had serious issues! He dragged her out of the room into a long corridor. While practically being shoved forward she tried to remember everything that may come of use. Every door, every window. The ceiling was high and the walls were full of paintings. The people in it although able to move in it were standing perfectly still. They did not smile or anything, just stared. They passed doors, but every single one of them was closed.

_Shit! I have to see if there's a fireplace somewhere, so that if I can brake free that would be an escape option_

Nevertheless all doors were closed. The windows were large and all Ginny could see trough them was a HUGE garden. Grass everywhere. She couldn't even see the end of it. Ginny noticed that some of the paintings looked very like the Malfoys she knew! Blonde silvery hair. Cold eyes and everything. These must be relatives of Malfoy. Which would mean this will probably be the Malfoy Manor.

"So Malfoy Manor huh?" Ginny said after _AGAIN_ being shoved to walk faster. She heard him mutter "smart girl" but he said nothing else. After a few more minutes walking (or rather being shoved) they came to two HUGE doors. It was made of a dark type of wood and engraved with snakes all over. Lucius came up and muttered something. Then he touched the door with the tip of his wand and the doors practically flew open.

They stepped in.

It was also a huge room. (What isn't huge here?) It was at least 5 Quidditch Fields. But that wasn't the only thing that Ginny noticed. It was hard not to miss the...hundreds of Death Eaters!

They were all kneeling, their heads at the opposite wall of where Ginny was standing. Lucius shoved her and Ginny began walking. The Death Eaters cleared a bit to make a path for them to go trough. Once they reached the other side of the room Ginny saw him. He was tall and had a large black cloak on, but Ginny knew that it was him! It reeked of evil.

"Ah" he said. "We meet again little Ginny"

"Yeah, didn't know I was even invited to this little gathering, guess my invitation had gotten lost with the owl?" Sarcasm dripping off her every word.

"It seems it must have, I apologize for every...inconvenience you may have endured"

"Well, I don't think that inconvenience is the right word to describe it" She said while bringing her hand to the place where Lucius had hit her. Voldemort took of his cloak and Ginny had to stifle a scream! This...this thing isn't even human anymore. His wrinkled skin, his blood red eyes boring into her own.

He advanced towards her. Ginny did not step back. She would show him that she wasn't afraid. He brought his bony hand with long scary fingers to her bruising cheek and touched it. Ginny couldn't help it, she winced. Her cheek hurt where he touched it. It was like _ICE_ running over it.

He withdrew his hand and turned to Lucius.

"Was I not clear when I told you that you were not to harm her?" a deadly tone lay in it. A flicker of fear went trough his eyes, but was quickly covered with an icy mask.

"The girl was intolerant my Lord, I had to punish her" the way he said it was almost pleading, as if pleading Voldemort not to torture him.

Voldemort raised his wand and the feared word was spoken:

"_Crucio_!" Ginny watched as Lucius fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming. After Voldemort stopped he turned back to Ginny. He stood close to her:

"Ginerva? Are you scared of me?"

Ginny held her head high and even made the little distance they had between them so small their faces were inches from each other. Then she spoke clearly, firm and for every Death Eater to hear...

"No, I am not"

Voldemort stepped back and spoke.

"...You should...be…_Crucio_!"

It was so fast that Gin didn't even saw him raise his hand and saying it. She had no time to escape it and stood there awaiting the inevitable...

It hit her and she fell to her knees. Pain shot trough her like a thousand knives stabbing her all over. She had never experienced such pain. Ginny bit her lip. She would not scream out no matter what. She tasted her own crimson blood from biting so hard. And then it suddenly stopped.

She fell to the ground breathing heavily and not being able to move much. Breath tickled her ear and _HE_ spoke again.

"Tomorrow your training session will begin! You'd better get you're rest, you're gonna need it" And with that last sentence in her mind, she passed out...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 3

**Chapter 9**

When Ginny woke up, she was once again in the cold room. The only difference was that the room now had light and her body ached _MUCH_ more then the last time she was in there. Also she noticed that her clothing had changed. Her emerald dress was gone and in its place there is now a divided black skirt and a (almost shameful) white tank top. Plus white shoes. Feeling her stiff muscles, she was guessing that she had lain on the floor for a couple an hours. A lump of bread and a bit of water were standing on a tray next to her. Ginny couldn't resist for she had not eaten in such a long time. After she finished she knew that there won't be anyone coming for a while so she began searching the dungeon off for an exit.

She began feeling the stones one by one hoping against hope to find some secret passage.

_YESS_! She found it. When her hand glided over a particular stone it disappeared and a corridor became visible.

Relief coursed trough her and she entered the corridor...just to be blown back! It wasn't real...only a cruel joke, making the prisoner believe they had found an escape.

_Well HA HA! _She thought

And once again footsteps. The same person dragging her out of the damp dungeon. The same corridor with the huge doors at the end. The same room...with the same people.

"Good morning, Ginerva"

"Tom Riddle..." Ginny said, knowing he hated the muggle name. Though he only smiled like no one could ruin his day.

"Today you have your first training. Follow me" Voldemort led them outside another door. When they stepped out Ginny saw that they were on a balcony. She stepped forward and saw something she'll never forget. Yesterday when she looked out the windows she had seen a huge grass field. Now it had been transformed to a huge maze!

Little paths as long as she could see. She turned to Voldemort with a questioning gaze. "Well Ginerva? This is your training room. I'll explain your schedule. Tomorrow you will be given books. Those books will contain spells and different useful information. Of course no information will be give on how to escape. You will learn as much as you can from those books. The following day you will go again in that maze. The maze will contain different (and very possibly) dangerous creatures each time. You will try to defeat them with the things you learn from the studying. Very likely you will get hurt...badly...but you won't die. This will make you stronger, which is our goal...for now"

Ginny tried to take all of this in. Every day? Almost no rest? Then she spoke the question she wanted to ask badly..

"For how long? How long will you keep me here? And why are you doing this?"

The reply scared Ginny

"For as long as I want to. Now today is a tryout. Your first time in the maze to see how strong you've become. When you will enter the maze a wand will magically appear in your pocket"

Ginny went to the edge of the balcony and looked over. It was like looking down a grand cliff.

"How am I going to get there?"

"Like this" Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her over the railing. Too late she realised it and could no longer grasp something solid. She made a dive to the maze and saw a little lake beneath her. She dived into the water.

It was cold. She began moving towards the surface. Almost out of breath she felt air gracing her longs again. Coughing hard she swam to the edge of the water and climbed out.

After a few seconds rest she noticed something hard poking at her side. She stuck her hand in her pocket and retrieved a wand. Not her own wand but a different one. The wood was darker then most and Ginny didn't feel very comfortable with it. But is was her only means of protection.

She stood up and looked at her surroundings. She only saw high hedges and small paths. Sighing she strutted on. Looking cautiously around every corner she saw still nothing. Then she did saw something. A Skrewt like the one Hagrid kept at Hogwarts for teaching Care of Magical Creatures. The stupid thing was that they had a HARD shell covering almost their entire body. Ugly little thing, really. The only place you could hit it was the stomach. But that won't be easy. The thing could burn you very nastily if you weren't careful. She stepped closer, but the thing saw her and burned her and stepped away defensively.

Rubbing the burned spot on her arm she raised her wand.

"Rictusempra!" she yelled...not a scratch, but another burn instead on her right leg. Having enough of it she did something the skrewt had not foreseen. She kicked it right in the head and it landed on his back, stomach exposed.

"Immobulus!"... One skrewt down. Ginny went on. She was running now. She hated being hunted upon...not like she wasn't already hating the fact that her friends betrayed her and was kidnapped by the most evil wizard know to wizard kind.

After a while she rounded a corner and bumped to something hard and fell on her bum. Looking up she saw a Sphinx blocking her way. O Oh! Ginny was bad at riddles. It saw Ginny and spoke.

3 riddles must be solved or I will eat you...simple as that. This is your first Riddle:

All about, but cannot be seen,  
Can be captured, cannot be held,  
No throat, but can be heard.

_OH GOD! I don't know...what am I gonna do? Okay Gin stay calm...All about cannot be seen...so invisible...can be captured cannot be held...well everything that is solid can be held...so it isn't something solid. No throat but can be heard what the hell..._

The sphinx grinned at her and licked his lips.

_Oh fuck oh fuck...what am I gonna do?...THINK GIN THINK! ...wait...something invisible but not solid...fire? No I can see that...wind? Yess that's it!_

"Wind!" Ginny shouted victoriously. She could see that she was right judging by the not so happy face. "Wind is correct" The next Riddle came.

What does man love more than life  
Fear more than death or mortal strife  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves  
And all men carry to their graves?

_Nope...don't know this one either..._ minutes went by and Ginny came up with nothing! she could see the Sphinx looking at her grinning wider and wider each passing second. And Ginny began to panic! _I ABLOSLUTELY, MOST SURELY, DEFINATLY KNOW NOTHING!_

"NOTHING!" Ginny cried out in frustration and was surprised when the Sphinx looked disgruntled. "Nothing is the correct answer" It said. Ginny was surprised, but the next Riddle came and she listened carefully.

My life can be measured in hours,  
I serve by being devoured.  
Thin, I am quick  
Fat, I am slow  
Wind is my foe.

Surprisingly Ginny found this one easy.

"A candle"

The Sphinx moved and Ginny could see the path again. Now however she thought she should come up with a plan. Looking at the hedges she considered climbing on them...

Nah...that's not good. Just as she was about to go on a dementor neared. Ginny could feel the cold seeping trough her body. Every painful memory came to her again. Her first year with The sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle and more. But the one that hurt most was the one where she had discovered that Draco, Blaise and Pansy were betraying her, because the wound was still fresh.

Lying on the ground she could see the dementor being ordered away by Death Eaters and Ginny carried back to the room with books to study for the following day...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 3

**Chapter 10**

The training schedule that Voldemort had made was not easy, Ginny had discovered. She was given books with spells on one day and had to know and use them the next. The Maze was becoming more and more difficult. The creatures became more dangerous and Ginny always got hurt. She was kidnapped for over a month now and still no attempt at escaping was made...but that doesn't mean that Ginny isn't planning anything.

You see, Voldemort knows that Ginny is the Princess of Fire and he knows that she is strong. The powers that Ginny has that come with being the Fire Princess (being able to do wandless magic and the control of Fire) Voldemort doesn't know about these. And that could work to Ginny's advantage.

The only way for Ginny to escape, is to escape while being in the maze as it is the only place where she is not surrounded by walls or hundreds of Death Eaters. So when Ginny was alone in the cold dungeon, practising the spells that she learned out of the books, she also practised her wandless magic and her control of Fire. The thing was Ginny had little time to practise these things and the progress went slow.

But steadily she was becoming stronger. Not only her magic increased with spells every day, but her martial arts improved too. Some of the Death Eaters are also in the maze and Ginny could defeat most of them easily now. She wanted to escape everyday so badly, but didn't make an attempt to. She could use the element of surprise with her secret powers only once so she had to be sure she was strong enough to escape or she might not have a chance again.

She had not heard any news of Hogwarts or the Order. No information to know if there was someone out there looking for her. But she knew that it would mean nothing. Seeing as hundreds of Death Eaters were here plus Voldemort himself would mean that this place would have some MAJOR defences to keep anybody from coming in uninvited.

Every night Lucius brought her dinner (If you could call little, old and lumpy bread and some water dinner). Ginny was once again in the dungeon, knowing that in a few minutes Lucius would come to give her, her food and throw a few insults.

The door creaked open and a Death Eater stepped in. Ginny knew there was something different. His posture didn't quite look like Lucius'. The Death Eater took of his mask and Ginny's eyes widened...

Professor Snape!

She stood up. "You filthy son of a bitch! Did you too betray me huh?" she hissed.

"_SSSSHHH_ keep your voice down...Lucius is away and I was assigned to bring you your food. I am a Death Eater yes, but I am also a spy for Dumbledore" Snape whispered.

..."You are?"

"Yes, we are trying to get you out of here, but...to be honest we don't know how" he looked a bit peeved.

Ginny's face fell. When she heard that he was a spy she had hoped to get out of here soon, but fate has other plans it seems. She would have to stick to her own plan. But her plan wasn't finished. Her plan contained: step 1: Increase powers, step 2 break out of the maze and step 3 RUN!

The first two steps she could manage but the third one would prove to be difficult. She had no idea what was out of the Maze and where to go when she was out...maybe Professor Snape could help that.

"Professor are you here everyday?" He nodded "Only when I am not teaching a class"

"Okay...we can work with this. If I can get out of the maze...do you know how to get away then?"

He looked surprised. "Do you know how to get out then?"

"Well I know how, but preparation will still take a while and for safety I don't want to tell you how...I hope you understand"

"I do understand...hmmm...when you know how to get out of the maze, run! as hard as you can towards North and pray to Merlin that you will reach the Forest that lays there, earlier then when the Death Eaters catch up. In the woods try to lose them. You can't apparate, but I can and there is a apparition-border in the middle of the forest. If you can cross it, I could apparate you to Hogsmeade"

Ginny frowned. "But how will YOU find ME while there are MANY, MANY other Death Eaters looking for me too!" she asked desperately.

"I don't know, but you said preparation will take a while. In the meantime I will find a way for us to find each other"

"Okay...there's still one thing.."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, not even Dumbledore...you don't know who is listening and this is probably my only chance" She said sadly.

Severus Snape looked at the girl. He didn't say it, but was immensely proud of her and very impressed. He had watched her every time she went into that hellhole of a maze. He had seen her fighting Dementors, defy werewolves and besting more Death Eaters then anyone else he could think of. A month had gone by and her spirit was still not broken. Damaged yes, but not broken.

He kneeled down on the cold floor and looked Ginny in the eyes.

"I promise" he said and pulled her into a hug.

Ginny stiffened at first. After a month of seeing only people and creatures that only want to kill you, such contact is a little strange. Soon she relaxed and hope built up once more in the idea that she was not alone in this.

She saw the look of respect in his eyes, thinking of how good she had held herself against anyone else, but he didn't saw how lonely, how desperate she was. Still, she would not give up. Only fight harder.

Snape stood up.

"I must go now and I'll see you soon...Gin" Surprised that he had called her Gin, she only nodded. It would seem rude, but Ginny knew that Snape knows how much this all meant to her...and now? Ginny was more ready to fight...now more then ever!

"Let them come" she whispered to herself and began training her control of fire again.

She made a ball of fire, letting it grow the size of a bludger and back to the size of a snitch. Ginny also discovered that her fire didn't burn her. Because she made it, it would cause her no burns if she touched it. She knew she had to be able to make her fire grow the size of an ENORMOUS fireball, to burn a hole right through the maze and to break trough all the magical defences.

It would take her a few weeks and it would seem long...

It _IS_ long, but Ginny was determined now. She could do this and she would.

"Let them come" she said again, but louder this time..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Yes!" Ginny cried out when she looked at what was floating in the palm of her hand; an ENORMOUS fireball. Now she had the feeling that she was ready to try and escape.

Three weeks had gone by since she had met Professor Snape in the Malfoy Manor for the first time. Apparently Lucius had gone on some business in Australia, contacting this powerful family to bring over to the Dark side. Severus had been bringing her food since then. She had learned a lot about him then. She saw that Severus wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

Severus was married once, but his wife left him. It was then that he turned to Voldemort and became a Death Eater. But when he saw the death and destruction, he changed his mind and became a spy. But he always will remember how heartbroken he was when his wife left and he had sworn never to let anyone close to him. That was the reason why he was so mean all the time.

In the three weeks, Severus had, as promised found a solution to their problem. A spell to be exact. Last night when he came he said he had found a spell.

Severus had come into her prison room. Ginny had just gotten back from the Maze. The injuries weren't as bad today. A broken arm, bruises everywhere and a nasty cut just above her right-eyebrow.

"Ginerva" Severus said while he saw Ginny busy attending to her cuts.

Ginny looked up and her face lit up. The visit's of Severus was (besides the prospect of escaping) the thing she enjoyed, seeing the only person who doesn't want you to get hurt...plus the food he brought of course.

"Severus" she beamed while he set down a tray of food in front of her. She dug in at once. They weren't giving her much here; just enough to keep most of her strength up.

"I have found the a solution to the problem of how to find each other while we are in the forest"

Ginny propped the lump of bread in her mouth, but her head shot up when she heard that information.

"You have? Tell me"

"Well, it's called the Ignation-spell. If I point my wand at you and do the spell, all I have to do is think about you really hard and then I will be pulled magically towards wherever you are. Same goes for you of course"

"Let's do it" came the urgent reply.

"Well, it will only last for 24 hours so it will have to be done the night before you plan to escape"

..."that's tonight then, I am...well I think...that I am now ready"

Severus lifted one eyebrow. "You think?"

Ginny looked down. "Well, I think and I hope that I am powerful enough, but I can't wait any longer. I have been here for almost two months of being tortured, hunted and ridiculed. I won't last any longer...it _HAS_ to be tomorrow"

Severus nodded in understanding. He withdrew his wand. "I will do the Ignation spell now"

He pointed his wand at Ginny and Ginny flinched. She couldn't help it. For two months now, the only reason a wand would be pointed at her was only to inflict pain, but if Severus noticed he didn't say anything.

"_Ignatius_" He yelled. A yellow beam shot out of the tip of his wand and soared to Ginny. She closed her eyes, feeling the spell hit her. Though the only thing she felt was a light tingling. She opened her eyes again and saw Severus grin at her (well...a much as a grin Severus could manage)

"It worked and now I will be able to find you and you will be able to find me"

Ginny looked at her feet.

"Thank you so much" She said and Severus knew that it wasn't only meant for the spell, but for everything he had done for her.

"I have to go now" Severus said. "Don't worry" he said looking her squarely in the eye. "You'll succeed; I have never met anyone like you"

And with that he went away. Ginny slid on the ground. She was anxious and nervous...Tomorrow she will be outta here...

TOMORROW 

Ginny woke up after little sleep at the feeling of hands pulling her up harshly. She drowsily opened her eyes and saw Lucius.

"So...you're back huh?"

He looked at her again with those cold eyes. She shivered.

"Ah Ginerva, still as beautiful as ever. How have you...managed these weeks? Not to worry I will find out soon enough" He said silkily.

_Find out soon enough? Will that mean that?"_You will be in the maze today?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Yes" came the short reply.

_Just my luck_

He advanced on her, but Ginny did not waver. He brought his hands to her face.

"So beautiful..." he said. "And yet so deadly" After this he crashed his lips on hers hard!

Ginny struggled. His hands were all over her, so she kneed him where it hurts. He stumbled back and Ginny spit on him.

"Bastard" she hissed.

Furious eyes glared at her and he grabbed her arm roughly.

"I will like to see you in the maze today, you bitch"

_Likewise_

The same routine went like every other day; to the big room and then to the balcony where Voldemort was standing.

"Ah Voldemort, a nice day isn't it?" Ginny said falsely cheerful.

He looked at her with those creepy eyes and they narrowed suspiciously.

"And why would that be?"

Ginny began walking towards the balcony to shoot a glance at the maze. She turned her gaze back to Voldemort.

"So Voldie...I have realised that you know about me being this Fire Princess and all, but you don't know much more do you?...about what comes with being this Fire Princess"

He looked at her greedily and said: "And? You do know your ability's?"

Ginny smirked. "Oh I know a thing or two" and with that she turned and dived over the railing of the balcony and in the water. When she climbed out she could already feel that dark wand magically appear in her pocket. She withdrew it and began making her way to the maze with a mixture of fear and anxiety coursing trough her body. Her goal was to get as much as she possibly could to the north side of the maze and then to go trough it with the use of a Fireball. But she had to get there first.

When she rounded a corner she saw a feline Mager. Ginny immediately began searching her brain for information about this animal. It is a catlike creature with large fangs. Its main strategy was to send a weakening spell first and then attack you.

Ginny braced herself for what she knew what was coming and indeed it did. The Mager shot a weakening spell. Ginny dodged it.

"_Garius_!" she yelled, trying to make its legs to turn to jelly. But Magers are fast and agile and the spell missed. The Mager saw that her prey would not go down with a weakening spell and advanced, baring its teeth.

Ginny watched as it came closer. When the Mager jumped she let herself fall on her back, on the ground and the creature missed her. Rolling on her stomach she sent a stunning spell. It hit and the Mager went down.

She got op and went on. She made her way trough the maze, defeating every creature that came by and some unknown Death Eaters. Finally she came to the hedge of where she believed was the end of the maze at the northern side. She took on step back, preparing to break trough it, when someone spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

She looked around and saw the man she had hoped to avoid seeing. Lucius Malfoy, the one and only.

"Not any of your business Malfoy!" she sneered.

"Well, I think it's time to have a little payback for this morning, eh?" He looked happy, as if knowing for sure that this would be an easy win. Ginny wouldn't allow it though.

She shot the first spell.

"_Crona_!" she sent the spell in his direction but he dodged easily.

"_Crucio_" came back. Ginny was shocked. She hadn't reckoned he'd start to get this dirty so early in the duel. Because of her thoughts she was too slow to miss it.

Again she felt the pain of where she could almost say she had gotten used to. But no matter how many times you got hit with the spell, it always hurt fiercely.

When the pain stopped, she was half on the ground, panting heavily. Lucius strolled up casually.

"Look at you, you pathetic Gryffindor. And you are supposed to be powerful? Down by the first struck. I never believed you were this Fire Princess from the very beginning. So easily defeated, so easily fooled" he sneered.

Ginny glared at him and Lucius knew he had struck a nerve. "Oh didn't like it when Draco and his friends betrayed you huh? Guess you had to see it coming. Who would want to be friends with you? Such a low-life, poor muggle-lover"

_ENOUGH! _Ginny thought. She stood up. All thoughts of pain went away. Anger taking over. Once again her body began glowing and her hair was dancing wildly around her as if a strong gust of wind was playing with it.

Ginny stuck out her hand and threw Lucius 20 feet away using wandless magic. He struggled to get up and when he did, he noticed his wand broken. Furious he threw the two pieces away and came back. He punched her, hard! And Ginny fell back. Quickly she recovered despite the stinging pain she stuck out her leg and kicked Lucius' legs away from underneath him. Both stood up and Ginny made a flying kick, but Lucius ducked in time. He brought his hands to her neck and tried choking her.

Ginny couldn't breath! Lucius was much stronger then her physically. With her hands she tried to get his of her neck, but they didn't budge. She was starting to panic now. (lack of breath could do that to you). Ginny stopped struggling. Lay still for a few seconds. Lucius began to wonder if he'd killed her. ...

Suddenly her eyes shot open and Lucius was (again) thrown backwards, but this time he didn't get up. Ginny coughed hard!

She had no time to rest; she had to get out of this maze. She turned to the hedge and stuck out her arms above her head. Concentrating really hard she found her center. She could feel the magic working up to her palms, stronger and stronger.

In her hands now lay a giant fireball. She could here Voldemort shouting now. She could hear that he was still far away. He now knew that she is going to try and escape. The fireball became bigger and Ginny was ready.

She braced herself and shot the fireball towards the hedge. It burnt a hole right through. The magical defences weren't that easy. It was trying to crush it, but the defences were strong. Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated. She wanted to get out of here! All the hatred of betrayal, torture and everything she had gone trough the last two months made her emotions go high.

Ginny knew emotions are connected to your magic. The _'Patronus'_ charm could only work when you think of something happy, The Crutacious Curse would only work when you _REALLY_ want to inflict pain etcetera. Her reasoning was correct. The fireball was gaining intensity and Ginny knew that the defences were breaking.

The voices of Death Eaters became louder now. They too had to go trough some obstacles before they could reach her.

_Come on! Break!_

There was a deafening crack heard and her fireball disappeared. Ginny shakily put out her hand to see if there was anything stopping her from getting out.

There was nothing...

She ran!

She could see the beginning of the forest close by, about twenty feet. Damn thing was, the Death Eaters were close by too.

_Don't look back Ginny, just run like hell!_

When she reached the forest she was tired. Adrenaline was speeding trough her. She turned and saw about twenty Death Eaters running towards her.

_One of them has to be Severus _She thought.

But no time to think! She went on, passing tree after tree. Suddenly an idea came to her. She made a small fireball in her hand and shot it to her left. The Death Eaters would surely see it and go after it, but Severus will know that it is a trap to lure them away from her trail.

After a while she couldn't go on.

_How long is this freaking forest...is it safe to do the spell to go to Severus?_

Ginny decided that she had no other choice as she had no idea what to do now. She thought about Severus really hard. About the way he looked. (Still greasy haired and pale, but that didn't matter anymore). At first she felt nothing, but after a while she felt a pull. Like a rope being strapped around her waist pulling her to the correct direction, which was North-east. So she hadn't dwelt that far off.

She began going into the direction she was pulled. After about 10 minutes she felt nothing anymore, no pull. She looked around, but saw no one.

She would wait. Looking around again, but this time for a good climbing tree. She found one and climbed up. She sat there real still. No sound was made or heard. After a minute or two she saw a dark figure strolling up. The Death Eater looked around and whispered: "Ginny!"

She recognized that voice as Severus' and jumped down. Severus pointed his wand at the person that scared him by sneaking up and saw that it was Ginny.

"Ginerva! Are you alright?"

"To be honest Severus..." she panted."I don't think I can hold out much longer"

"Well be glad, we're past the apparition-border. We made it!"

Ginny was to tired to show her happiness.

"Let's go"

Severus touched her arm and prepared to apparate when a voice spoke up.

"I see I have underestimated you, Virginia"

Ginny looked at the direction of the sound and saw Voldemort standing there.

"Or maybe you've overestimated yourself, thinking you'd be powerful enough to hold me here"

Ginny smirked. "It's bye bye now Tom, but I'll see you again" And with that Severus apparated away...

To Hogsmeade, to Hogwarts, to home!

But they all knew that even though the battle was won, the war was still going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Severus had apparated Ginny and him to Hogsmeade as it is impossible to apparate onto Hogwarts ground. (Merlin knows how many times Hermione had recited it from Hogwarts: A History).

Ginny had to hold on to Severus, because she was so weak. The maze had not left her unscathed. Bruises were forming on her neck of where Lucius had grabbed her. Her ankle was sprained badly, she was sure to have a few broken ribs. She was bleeding everywhere with the many cuts she had and bruises were all over her body.

It was around lunchtime that they had reached The Castle of Hogwarts and they immediately set direction towards the Hospital Wing. Trouble was they had to go trough the Great Hall to get there. But no time should go to waste. Ginny's injuries had taken their toll and she was very weak.

They entered the Great Hall and everything went silent when they saw who had come in. Their Potions master clad in a Death Eaters-robe together with Ginerva Weasley who had gone missing two months ago and now looked like hell.

Six people sprang up; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to be exact.

"Ginny!" they all yelled and came forward. Ron of course (just as daft as always) began jumping to conclusions.

"What have you done to her Snape? I swear I'm gonna..." he started, but was cut of.

"Ginny are you alright?" Blaise said looking sincerely, but Ginny would not fall for it twice.

"Everybody shut up and Severus please bring me to the Hospital Wing...a bed sounds nice..." And with that she finally got the rest she needed. Severus picked her up and brought the unconscious girl to the Hospital Wing.

Two days later Ginny had still not woken up and Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do. She did her best, but Ginny still remained unconscious. The whole school knew now that Ginny had been kidnapped by Voldemort for over two months. Everyone had at least once come by to visit. Reporters had gotten wind about the kidnapping and had been watching the castle like hawks for any signs of Ginny Weasley, who had been marked as: The-girl-who-lived by every wizarding paper.

The six aforementioned companions had stayed right by her bedside the whole time she was there and absolutely refused to leave. Of course there had been a huge tantrum of Ron Weasley (My god that boy has a temper...redheads huh!)About the three Slytherins staying there, but they too didn't leave and Ron had given up after a while.

But on the third day, Ginny awoke.

Ginny woke up, still a bit half asleep. She at once knew that there was something different. She was lying on something soft which is unusual as she sleeps on the floor of the dungeon. She looked around and memories of her escape brought a smile to her face. She had done it! She had escaped.

Well...after that has been established, she took in her surroundings. Ginny noticed she was in the hospital wing, with a grand total of six sleeping people by her bed. On her right side were the Slytherins and on the left were the Gryffindors. Hermione awoke right then and saw that Ginny was awake.

"GINNY!" she shrieked. (Which is a wake-up call for the rest of the sleeping people) Hermione threw herself around Ginny and started crying.

"Oh Gin, we mist you so much and we didn't know where you were and...And..."

Ginny patted her awkwardly on the back. "Hermione, I'm glad I'm back, but don't choke me okay? You'd be the second one in such a short time" she joked.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Second?"

Ginny ignored him. Her brother, Harry and Hermione she could forgive. Ron is just being himself. If one would describe him, one would say daft, stubborn, terrible temper and one to hold a grudge. But Ginny was the same (except maybe for the daft part) so how could she stay mad?

Blaise, Draco and Pansy were another story. They had betrayed her, because of them she had been kidnapped. Two months she had been in that place and now that she was back they acted like they cared. Well she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey entered. Madam Pomfrey immediately began tending to Ginny, shooing everybody else out.

"Well, Miss Weasley" Pomfrey said. "I've healed you injuries, but your ribs are going to hurt for quit a while as three of them were broken. You ankle will not hurt for more then a day. Most cuts and bruises are healed, but you'll have a small scar right above your right-eyebrow"

Ginny nodded indicating that she had heard and understood it all. Albus Dumbledore was next to speak up.

"Miss Weasley, I have heard everything that I needed to hear from Severus here so I will save you the trouble of telling us the whole experience again. I wish you well and hope that you are back in classes soon" He smiled at her.

Both left, after Pomfrey telling her to get some sleep and Ginny was alone. She sat up in bed, her feet touching the cold floor. She was dressed in a Hospital robe. She saw some of her own clothes and quickly changed. It was warm outside. Summers at Hogwarts always are warm and Ginny loved them.

She didn't fight so hard to get back to Hogwarts just to sit in a Hospital room all day. She was going for a walk and absolutely nothing was going to stop her.

She opened the door and walked straight outside. It looked Beautiful. There was a soft breeze and the sun was shining brightly.

Ginny stepped out of the castle inside the rays of the sun. She closed her eyes, just relishing she fact that she was free. Her feet automatically took her to her favourite spot; the lake. She hadn't seen it in such a long time and she had missed it greatly. Gingerly she let her fingers glide over the warm water.

Suddenly she heard loud noises from behind her. She turned around and saw a group of reporters running towards her. With the lake behind her and the reporters in front, Ginny had no chance to get away.

They were literally everywhere. Swarming the whole space around here while yelling questions.

"Miss Weasley, do you confirm being kidnapped by Voldemort for the last two months?"

"Miss, Weasley, do you know any names of Death Eaters that have not yet been discovered by the ministry of Magic?"

_Miss Weasley,_

_Miss Weasley,_

_Miss Weasley,_

_Miss Weasley_

"STOP!" Ginny yelled out of frustration. "Get away from me." She said, trying to get trough the crowd.

Ginny heard a familiar voice say _'Sonorus'_ and a loud voice boomed above everyone else's.

"All reporters are to leave Miss Weasley alone, you have been restricted from Hogwarts ground and have no authority to be here. Leave at once or the Ministry of Magic will be contacted as well as the minister"

The reporters immediately scattered and Draco Malfoy together with Blaise and Pansy appeared.

Pansy hugged Ginny and Draco and Blaise stood there awkwardly, like they wanted to do so too, but didn't dare to.

Ginny let a shock go trough herself which she herself did not feel, but Pansy would.

"Ouch!" she shrieked and immediately backed of.

"Do not touch, talk, help, hug, think about write to, or say anything to me!" she said calmly.

"Why?" Blaise asked shocked.

Draco stepped forward. "I know why" he said addressing to Blaise and Pansy. "Last time we saw her, she yelled at us remember. She had read a letter from Lucius. I still have it, here" He gave the letter to Pansy who read it and then handed it over to Blaise.

Draco then turned back to Ginny. "He wanted us to betray you Gin! But we didn't do it! We were never planning on selling you out to Voldemort!" he said wanting desperately for her to believe him. Believe it or not, that night the night of the Halloween feast where he and Ginny danced, he had fallen in love with her. For the last two months he couldn't eat, sleep or think properly.

Tears finally went over Ginny's face.

She whispered. "I want to believe you so much...I really do, but how am I supposed to know that you're not betraying me again?"

Draco looked her in the eye.

"You can't, but you have to believe this...I am in love with you and I will never let anyone hurt you or not" he said, his Silver eyes looking determined, but then he added softly: "Whether you feel the same or not"

With that he left. Pansy and Blaise looked at her.

Pansy stepped forward. "I have never betrayed you Ginny" then she followed Draco.

"Me neither Gin" Blaise said and the three of them walked away...

Leaving Ginny with her thoughts...and tears for she loved Draco too...

But how is she going to know if she could trust them or not...?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The rest of the day Ginny was cooped up in her hospital, weeping. When she heard people coming she wiped the tears of her face and hoped nobody'd notice. Ron, Harry and Hermione came in.

"Hey" they said.

"Hi" Ginny returned meekly.

"How are you feeling Gin" Harry asked.

"Seeing circumstances...I'm fine"

They sat down in the three chairs by her bed. Ron took her hand in his.

"Ginny, none of the professors are willing to tell us what really happened...will you tell us? Mum, Dad and the others have finally been contacted. They're all coming back from their mission (of the order) to see you. Maybe...it would be wise if someone knew what happened, they will want to know too" He said reasonably.

Ginny still hesitated. But she realised that he was her brother so she would tell him a bit.

"Well...I can't tell you much Ron...uh...Dumbledore's order...I have been kidnapped by Voldemort as you all suspected"

Six eyes widened.

"I've been held in a dungeon in the Malfoy Manor for over two months. Things...happened that I don't want to talk about, but I escaped"

They all nodded but Hermione of course had her questions. "No offence or anything, but why they'd keep you alive? I mean...two whole months...and...Is he...is he still after you?"

Harry and Ron looked up shocked. They hadn't even considered the possibility that Voldemort may still be after her in the first place.

"Uh..." Ginny didn't know what to say. "Sorry, can't tell you, Dumbledore you know."

The next few days were hard for Ginny. She didn't know what to do about the whole situation with Draco and the others. She didn't know who to trust anymore. So she didn't do anything. But that wasn't easy. To make matters worse, reporters were still trying to talk to her. She couldn't go out onto the grounds, because they were there. (They weren't allowed on the Hogwarts ground, but were still close enough to shout). Letters came everyday asking her for a private interview. A few even offered money.

Her family visited. Lots of crying on Molly Weasley's part and lots a hugs. A stern speaking to Ron not to let anything happen to their baby daughter was the reason Ron, Hermione or Harry was with her. (Annoying as hell)

Ginny was in the library, working on her Potions essay after a meeting with Dumbledore. Basically the Order had no idea what plans Voldemort had, but Dumbledore was able to tell her that he had gotten rid of those annoying reporters for which Ginny was grateful. Harry was next to her, doing his Charms homework. They were sitting by a table in the back. A few tables further, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were there. Ginny could hear them laughing and tried to concentrate harder on her essay, but after a while came to the conclusion that she couldn't. (Ginny smartly figured that one out after trying to read the same line thirteen times and still didn't process it).

They laughed again, Ginny looked up and Pansy caught her eye. Ginny turned the other way immediately and saw Harry watching her; a concerned expression on his face.

"You miss them don't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes" Ginny answered quietly.

"Why are you fighting in the first place?" Ginny had almost forgotten. She hadn't told anyone about the letter she had found.

"Well I...there was something that implied they had done something...bad and now I don't know if it's true or not...whether I should trust them again or not"

Harry looked over at the three Slytherins who were now quiet and working on their homework. Ginny quickly glanced, but in that glance she noticed something that Harry didn't. They were all trying to hear what they were saying.

"Well Gin, I can't tell you who to trust, but...I can tell you who you _can_ trust" Harry said.

"Who?" Ginny replied confused.

"Me" And with that Harry leaned in. Ginny knew what was going to happen, but was a little too shocked. Harry never noticed her before; she was always Ron's little sister and she was used to that.

When their lips connected, Ginny was snapped out of her daze. She pulled away and she could feel her temper rising.

"What the hell Harry!" She yelled standing up. "What was that? How do you come to the idea of hitting on me? Why did you do that when you know what had happened to me not so long ago"

Harry also stood up. "Gin, I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"Save it" She said, picking up her things. Walking out of the library someone grabbed her arm. Dropping her things she grabbed the arm and twisted it around. It was Harry. She let him go.

"Don't sneak up on me like that and leave me alone!"

Ginny walked away angrily. She wanted to let out her anger. Ginny looked at her watch and saw that dinner was about to begin. She decided that she was just going to skip dinner and went outside. She still had an hour until she had to go to Cassandra for her training. To release her anger, Ginny was going to practise her martial arts until training with Cassie.

Ginny practised with her eyes closed. It helped her to sharpen her other senses, besides seeing.

Kick after punch flew trough the air. After a few minutes Ginny felt something weird. She punched and a hand closed over hers. Ginny opened her eyes and saw the last person she thought she'd see...

Draco Malfoy. Ginny didn't even have the time to say something, because Draco threw a punch back. She quickly dodged it.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. Draco tried to kick her, but Ginny avoided.

"I saw you training here, thought you might appreciate someone to practise with" he stated calmly.

Finally Ginny had enough of trying to dodge Draco's attacks so she tried to punch back.

"Why would I want that?"

"Because in reality you're not mad at Potter, you're frustrated about the situation you have with us"

Ginny kicked Draco in the side and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Don't flatter yourselves" Ginny said angrily. Draco punched her in the stomach.

"I've got a father for a Death Eater, my whole life; I've been trained martial arts so don't hold in!"

"Fine!" Ginny sneered. She was going to teach this guy a lesson.

And so they fought. Practice is what they called it, but they were actually releasing all of their anger and frustration.

Punches were thrown, kicks were given. Neither was afraid to hurt the other, because both knew that they could take it.

Ginny just gave Draco a good kick when four hands grabbed both other arms. Ginny turned her head and there were Pansy and Blaise.

Draco raised his hand and murmured a spell.

"This will disable your magic for five minutes. In your case it will probably only dull it a bit, but more then enough" he said.

"Yes" Pansy said. "Seeing as you were mad at Potter, the dream team will think you're out sulking and won't come looking for you just to let you cool off"

Blaise then spoke up. "We know you're training with some woman. Followed you last night you know and one little note saying that you won't be able to make it today, will make sure she doesn't come looking for you too"

"ah...a perfect moment to take you to Voldemort without rousing suspicion, don't you think?" Draco said.

Ginny...could not believe her ears. They were going to take her to Voldemort!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You assholes" Ginny cursed glaring at the three of them while struggling to get loose. Pansy and Blaise however would not budge.

Draco came closer and sat on his knees so close by, that Ginny could feel his breath on her face.

"Yes, it would be perfect huh, to just take you to Voldemort? Nobody'd notice it for a while" Draco stepped away and nodded to Blaise and Pansy. Both of them released Ginny.

"Wha...?" Ginny said. Why were they releasing her?

"If we wanted to Gin, we would have taken you to Voldemort...but we don't" Pansy said.

"We're your friends, we have never had any intention to take you to him" Blaise stood by Pansy.

Then Draco spoke up. "We understand that you would think so, with the letter and everything, but why don't we forgive and forget"

Ginny looked at the three of them. They could have kidnapped her easily but they didn't! She hugged the three of them.

"I'm so sorry for everything! When I read that letter, I didn't know what to think"

They hugged back. "Forgiven and forgotten everything"

The four of them went back inside at the precise moment Ron came by.

"Ginny what are you doing with them? I thought you stopped hanging out with those slime balls!" he glaring at Draco especially.

"I don't have time for this! I've got to go! Ron, keep temper down, go to Gryffindor Common Room and cool off!" Ginny said sternly.

Ron turned towards Ginny (and stopped the glaring for a bit). "Where do you need to go Ginny? I'll come with you!" he said.

"Look Ron, I hate it how you guys follow me around and stuff, besides go talk to Harry, I'm sure he needs a friend right now and tell him that I'll talk to him later"

She looked at the three Slytherins. Each of them understood perfectly that Ginny didn't want them to fight with Ron while she was away. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. Ginny ran down the corridor heading for the Room of Requirement when she heard somebody call out to her..

"Ginny" she looked back to see that Draco was coming.

"Yes?" tapping with her foot impatiently. He knows that she's going to be late for her training like this. What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after practice? (This was an important one; The Prince of Ice is going to be tracked down!)

Draco looked at her and stepped closer. "I've wanted to do this for such a long time...ever since the Halloween feast" he murmured in her ear. He brought his hand to her face and tucked a stray of flaming red hair behind her ear. Then he leaned in.

He touched her lips gently, but it soon changed to fervently. Ginny kissed back with as much passion as she could muster. Draco pinned her against the wall and began kissing her neck. Ginny let out a groan. Then she decided to take matters into her own and swirled Draco around until he was against the wall. She began nibbling at his ear and Draco shuddered with pleasure. Soon their lips were in contact again. Both never wanted this moment to end.

Suddenly Ginny felt sort of an electric shock going trough her and she stepped back. Draco looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've really got to go to my training"

"Okay...but can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Will you...go with me to the next Hogsmeade Weekend?...Like as a date?

Ginny smiled at his nervousness. "Of course I'll go with you!"

Draco smiled too.

"Oh _NOW_ I've really gotta go" Ginny kissed him on the cheek and ran of.

When she entered the Room of Requirement Cassie was standing there with a not so happy face. One look at Ginny's swollen lips, her dismayed face changed to a smiling one.

"You've kissed someone!" She squalled.

Ginny blushed. "Um let's just begin okay?"

They sat down on the carpet and Cassie spoke.

"Okay, you are the Fire Princess; because of this you have a special connection to the Prince of Ice. We are going to find this Iceprince using that connection."

"Okay how do I do that?"

"I don't know" came the reply.

"_WHAT_?" Ginny asked...or rather yelled without meaning to.

"Well, this isn't my part. This is yours. I don't know how to find him as it was never discovered. In the ancient scrolls it only says that The Princess of Fire will be able to track down the Prince of Ice when her magic (and his) is strong enough"

"I don't know how to do this!" Ginny countered.

"Well then, try something!"

So Ginny tried to visualize the Iceprince, but her mind just went off to Draco. He came up every time. It must have been that kiss...yes it was so memorable.

"It doesn't work okay, why don't I do this tomorrow?" Ginny said.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this. Finding out what the identity of the Iceprince is very important! We all need him in order to defeat Voldemort and you know it" Cassie said getting angrier.

Ginny stood up. "Well then, I'll come back when _you've_ found a way to try SOMETHING, because whatever it is you're trying to get me to do, isn't working" and with that she walked away.

She walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Among others there were Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess and Hermione was watching. When Harry saw her, he stood up and walked over, his face solemn.

"Ginny? I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon. It's just that I realized that you're not Ron's little sister. You're Ginny, beautiful and smart and everything..."

Ginny didn't expect this!

"Uh…Harry...you're a great guy and everything, but...I already like someone...else" Ginny said gently.

Harry's face fell and Ginny hated to see him like this. "I understand...if...if you don't mind me asking...who is that someone else?"

_Whoops_

Ginny quickly looked at her watch. "We'll talk about this another time Harry" (_yeah right, dream on) _"I've gotta go, I've got a test of Herbology tomorrow and I don't know anything" She hurried upstairs to her room and let herself fall on her bed.

"Well this isn't what I had in mind at the beginning of the year" She said and fell asleep.

The next day Ginny woke up. Normally Ginny isn't a morning person, but today is Saturday! And Saturday means Hogsmeade Weekend! And Hogsmeade Weekend means _DATE_ with Draco Malfoy! Which is the best. So today Ginny was all smiles.

Okay Problem number 1: What to wear! (_Very_ important!)

After a **LONG **time and many outfits later Ginny had come up with the perfect outfit. she wanted to look good, but not TOO obvious dressed up, you know. So casual jeans, open white shoes with a small heal and straps. A black top with a little cleavage. Some make-up and POOF! Casual, yet sexy date-outfit!

An owl flew in when she was about to go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast. It was still early, because they decided to go to Hogsmeade early so that they could avoid the crowd. Ginny untied the letter from the owl and read it.

**Gin, **

**Meet me at the lake right now **

**D.M.**

_Yep, That's Draco alright, short and to the point_

Ginny went to the lake, almost unable to contain her excitement. When she reached the lake Draco was already there.

"Hey" Ginny said brightly.

"Hey, you look great!"

"Thanks, why did you want to meet here?"

Draco took her hand in his. "Come on, I want to show you something"

They walked up a hill that was nearby. When they came to the top, Ginny was very pleased at what she saw. A picnic was spread out for them on a soft blanket.

"_OH I LOVE IT_!" Ginny said and gave him a kiss on the lips. Draco, happy too now!

After the wonderful picnic they went to Hogsmeade.

"So where to first?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you can go wherever you want"

"Why don't we go to the Quidditch-shop first? I haven't been there in ages!"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You like Quidditch?"

"Yeah" Ginny's face smiled in thought. "With six brothers and all of them Quidditch-crazy, how can I not? When my brothers played Quidditch, I wasn't allowed to play with them, because they said I was too young. So I always stole Ron's broom from the quidditch-shack and played when nobody saw me"

Draco laughed. "So you keep surprising me"

Ginny grinned mischievously. "This is nothing"

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

"You should" came the reply.

The rest of the day was wonderful. No worries, just lots of laughing (and snogging)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The whole date with Draco was great! No other way to describe it. The following day, no one could sweep the dreamy smile of Ginny's face. She entered the Great Hall and everyone looked at her. Ginny thought it was a bit strange. Draco came up.

"Did Potter tell you that he liked you?" he asked directly.

"Well, hello to you too"

"Tell me"

"Well, yes he did, but I turned him down, don't worry"

Ginny let her gaze fall over the Great Hall and noticed that the Dream Team wasn't there.

"Everybody knows?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"_YES_, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think it was such a big deal since I turned him down!"

"It _IS_ a big deal if potter likes _MY_ girlfriend"

Many gasps came from the crowd.

"Did ya _HAVE_ to tell them all like this?"

"Well it is true isn't it?"

Ginny seethed. "That may be so, but I would have liked to tell everyone in a bit more of a discreet way"

"Just like you _NOT_ told me that Potter asked you out?"

Ginny was furious now! He had been so sweet yesterday and now he was interrogating her in front of the entire school over something so stupid!

"We weren't even dating yet and I turned him _DOWN_! Why don't you get that?"

Ginny stomped away angrily.

_Where does he get the idea of doing that! I mean...I TURNED HIM DOWN...not such a big deal okay_

Ginny went to the Library...some nice little time-out; hide-out will be good. When she was there, the place was deserted. Perfect.

Ginny went to the back of the Library out of eye-shot, but only then saw that it was already occupied. Harry.

She was about to leave when he saw her.

"Ginny!"

"Harry" she acknowledged.

He looked sad. "I'm sorry about the whole school knowing"

"It's okay; I just don't know who could've told everyone, as far as I know there was nobody else but us"

"Colin Creevey" Harry answered her question.

_Oh it was Colin was it? I'll make sure he get's what's comin to him_

"Oh...well, I've got to go now...bye"

Ginny walked out of the library and set again for the Great Hall. She was hungry and Draco was not going to stop her from eating. When she entered, the Great Hall once again fell silent. Ginny acted as if nothing peculiar was happening. She knew Draco was watching her, but she headed straight for the Gryffindor table, sat down and began to eat. After a while everybody began talking again, whispering and shooting glances in her direction.

Ginny hated it when people talked about her behind her back. She'd had enough of that after her first year with the Tom-Riddle incident. But nevertheless she ignored it. Suddenly she heard something she didn't think she'd hear in a long time.

A shrill cry, not human, but animal rang through the Great Hall She had heard it often enough when she was in Voldemort's Maze. She looked up and saw something that looked like a black raven with red eyes. It changed as soon as its little eyes spotted her. It spread his wings and each of them grew to a meter long each. The body also grew. The feathers were still black, but the ends of the feathers were silver.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and shot a spell towards it. The spell hit, but it didn't appear to do anything to the creature. They didn't know what it was, but Ginny did. Nobody recognize it as the ministry of Magic declared the creature extinct over a thousand years ago.

The bird-like thing is called a Legua Mega. In short it's called a Lega. An animal from the Dark. If it cuts you with it's fangs a poison will run trough you, making you weaker and eventually you'll fall unconscious to the point of near death.

Ginny sprang up just as the creature zoomed towards her. With one leg she used the table to take off and made a somersault backwards. The Lega missed her.

It came again and Ginny raised a shield around herself.

"_Shilda_!" A blue orb surrounded her. It was a strong shield, but this spell could not be used often as it took a lot of energy out of a person. The Lega rammed against it, but could not come trough.

She began running towards outside so no one else could accidentally get hurt. Ginny never shot a magical spell at it, because she knew the Lega would absorb it and become even stronger.

When she was outside the Lega flew up high

_To make more speed so it would be harder to defend myself against it_

Lega's are only defeated when using physical force. That's why it is so hard to beat them. They fly high and only come near you to attack so you have little time to do anything besides defending, let alone attack.

The Lega came again, but this time Ginny was ready. As it came by, she punched it. The Lega wavered a bit, but then flew up high again. Everybody in the Great Hall was trying to come outside to see what's going on, but the teachers were doing their best to stop them. A few still got trough.

"NO!" Ginny yelled at them. "GO BACK, THIS IS NO GAME!"

But the time it took her to yell at them, was all the time the Lega needed to zoom in and cut her left arm.

"Ouch!" Ginny said grabbing her arm. Already she could feel the poising running trough her veins, tainting her blood. She fell back on the grass. A few minutes it took for a normal wizard or witch to be affected by the poison and Ginny didn't think it would be much longer for her.

Will the Lega abduct her when she became unconscious? The bird was certainly big enough to carry her...back to Voldemort...

In the meantime she became weaker and weaker with each second passing by...

_Not much longer now... _Ginny thought.

Just as the bird began flying toward her again a big FLASH was seen. Ginny closed her eyes, so as not to be blinded by it.

When she opened them she saw a figure walking (Or you could say gliding) over the grass. The person was surrounded in what looked like Icy flames flickering all around him. It was really hard to tell what he looked like, because of the ice flames.

He raised his hand and a beam shot out of it. Just before the Lega was about to hit Ginny the beam hit the Lega and it fell down. The person was running now to Ginny and the flames died away. Just before everything became black she saw a face just for a second...

"Draco?"...


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

Ginny awoke many days later. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was once again in the Hospital Wing. Her left arm was bandaged and it still hurt a little. Looking around, she saw no one.

"Madam Pomfrey?" she called out. Ginny heard something of glass drop and Madam Pomfrey barged out of her office looking around. Seeing Ginny wide and awake she immediately began tending to her.

"Oh Miss Weasley, how are you feeling dear? Any nausea? Pain?" She asked while checking her arm and changing the bandage.

"Fine, no and yes" Ginny answered.

"Where does it hurt?" Pomfrey asked gently.

"My left arm, my ankle and my ribs...Oh and my knuckles" Ginny said looking at them. They were a bit bloody from the punch she gave the Lega.

"THE LEGA! Where is it?...Oh My God! The Ice Prince! Has he been found? What happened?" Ginny said, at once remembering a little of what had happened.

Madam Pomfrey stopped attending to Ginny's injuries and looked up startled. "Yes that reminds me, I have to tell headmaster Dumbledore that you have awoken" With that, Madam Pomfrey left.

_Well thanks for the answers to my questions_ Ginny thought.

After a few minutes the doors of the room opened and Dumbledore stepped in, together with Draco and Professor Snape.

"Maybe we should move your stuff to the hospital, seeming as you could almost say that you live here" Dumbledore joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

_Thanks for the corny joke Dumbledore_ Ginny thought grimly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" At the moment there was no reason to beat around the bush.

"What's the last thing you remember Ginny?" Severus asked. Draco looked at his godfather and wondered when his potions master called Ginny by her first name. Ginny and Severus had an understanding now. They would act the same in public, but in private they were more then just an acquaintance. He had been calling her Ginny since they met in the prison room.

Ginny thought about it. "Well, let me think...I remember the Lega attacking me...I went outside...got cut by it...Uhm..." Ginny couldn't really recall much after that. The poison had made her memory a bit blurry. "I think...I saw a figure...ice flames...THE ICE PRINCE! I saw him and you bloody well saw him!"

Severus nodded. "That is correct, the Prince of Ice has come forward and everyone is aware of his identity"

Ginny frowned. "So...who was it?" Anxious to know the guy.

"Try to remember Miss Weasley"

Ginny started thinking really hard and suddenly a flash came back to her...

_Bright flash...then Lega zooming in on me...then Ice Person coming...he...he killed the Lega and then...a face...her last words were...'Draco?'_

"Draco?" Ginny repeated now out loud and turned her attention towards him. She had forgotten that he was there, being so focused on the identity of the Ice Prince.

"It's you?" Ginny asked unbelievingly.

Dumbledore and Snape left, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. He immediately took Ginny's hand into his own. "Ginny I'm sorry I yelled at you in the Great Hall! I didn't mean to yell at you and when I saw that creature attack you I just went...a little mad I guess"

Ginny hugged him. "It's okay" When she pulled back she turned serious. "You know what this means do you?"

Draco's expression turned grave too. "Yes, we're the persons meant in that Prophecy...to take Voldemort down"

"Yes, but the Prophecy says that we _CAN_ make Voldemort cower, not that we _WILL_ defeat him, so we have to give everything we've got"

"We will…Oh and before I forget" Draco said getting a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "This was tied to the birds leg, all we see is an empty piece of parchment, but Dumbledore said that you might see something different" he gave the parchment to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her. She knew of course from who it was.

_**TFB S00N!**_

"So?" Draco asked. "Do you see something?"

"Yes, it says: TFB SOON!"

Draco stared of in thought. "I Wonder what he means by TFB" he wondered out loud.

Ginny muttered something..

"What?" he hadn't heard what she said so Ginny spoke louder.

"The Final Battle"

Draco plopped down in one of the chairs standing by Ginny's bed. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Ginny snapped. Draco held up his hands.

"Sheesh don't bite my head off"

"Sorry"

Ginny swung her legs over the edge of her bed and tried to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Draco said astonished. This girl just woke up after such a fight and is not even taking her time to get better.

"We have to get this to Dumbledore" She explained. Draco rushed by her side, helping her standing. He knew that Ginny was not going to change her mind. Ginny did nothing to stop Draco from helping her, because she knew with her ankle she wouldn't come far without.

They left the hospital wing and headed towards the office of Dumbledore. When Ginny leaned a bit too much on her ankle, she whimpered a little bit and tried to muffle it so Draco would not hear. Draco however, did hear.

"Let's make this easier" he said picking her up. Ginny was temporarily dazed.

_Okay hadn't expected that!_

But she didn't protest, she felt safe just where she was at the moment.

After they'd informed Dumbledore, who was quite shocked about the information, Draco brought Ginny back to the Hospital Wing. When Ginny was back in her room, Madam Pomfrey noticed and shooed Draco out of the Wing, saying Ginny needed rest.

Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny a Sleeping Potion with the instructions to drink it all. As soon as her back was turned for a second, Ginny poured the entire potion into the nearest plant. When Pomfrey faced her again she held the now empty vile up high. Pomfrey left, now content with the thought Ginny would be resting.

But Ginny had other plans. There was no time for sleeping now. She had to devise a plan to take out Voldemort for good. The problem was that the Wizard always hid behind his Death Eaters. Ginny had to think of something, to take him up, without having to worry about his servants.

If it were possible, you would see a light-bulb right above Ginny's head now as a brilliant idea struck her. She climbed out of bed. This time, Draco wasn't around to carry her, so it was up to herself. She quietly sneaked out of the Hospital Wing, passing Pomfrey's office without incident. Walking trough the corridors, staying into the shadows; her ears listening for any sounds of footsteps. When she reached her destination, she withdrew her wand.

"_Alohomora_" She whispered, successfully unlocking the door. Walking into the library, she headed straight for the Restricted Section.

The teachers had invented quite a good security system around the Section. There was only one way for a student to enter it without getting seriously hexed. One of the teachers has to give you a parchment, on it there must be an authentic signature (which cannot be forged) of a teacher. When you have the parchment with you...no damage when entering. Without it...well let's just say no one has tried it ever since the incident in 1999, when a young ignorant wizard tried to enter it with a forged signature. The poor wizard got blistering blisters and zits for the rest of his remaining Hogwarts years.

Thankfully, Ginny had grown up with the two most mischievous wizards ever to have graced the wizarding world, her twin brothers Fred and George of course. When they had heard about the incident, they had taken upon themselves as a challenge to find a way into the Restricted Section. It seems teachers have their own special way of entering the section without having to write a piece of parchment to themselves. Right on the left of the entrance of the Restricted Section there is a portrait of a purple Dragon sleeping on some sort of a beach. If you pull his tail a charm will be cast upon you which makes you able to enter the restricted section without the hexing part.

When Ginny pulled the tail of the little Dragon it lazily opened one eye and closed it almost immediately small shock of electricity let Ginny know that it was now safe entering the Section.

Walking across the numerous books, Ginny's eyes only looked for a particular book. Finally founding it, Ginny pulled out: **_Magical guide trough minds_**

Looking in the contents of the book, Ginny found what she needed after a few minutes. She looked triumphantly at her findings:

Using magical connections to take someone down through **the mind**

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so it took me a little longer to write this chappie, but I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know alright? Suggestions are welcome to improve this Fanfic :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Quickly Ginny read the information below the title.

Using magical connections to take someone down through **the mind**

_It is possible for wizards or witches to use their minds to take another person down. When one is trained enough, you can enter another persons mind. _

_This technique has not been used since the Age of Frendylow in 1765. It is said that in that Age, the wizard Agnus Huveough has tried to take out his rival Borun Melowa using this technique. It has been said that Agnus had contacted Borun trough the mind and both duelled in an otherworldly place. In the end Borus won but had mercy upon his enemy and allowed him to live, but only if he promised on Wizards Honour never to try and attack him in any way. Agnus agreed. Both went back into 'their own minds'. Friends, who were with Agnus when he went into trance, heard the story once Agnus came out of it. Both Wizards however were thrown back into that otherworldly place and no one knows what happened to them after that. Since that story, The Ministry of Magic has forbidden using that technique or spreading out any information about how to use it._

_All records that gave information on how to do this were destroyed. It is however said there is one book: "_The secret book that contains helpful, but dangerous methods to take your enemy out" _that is rumoured to have information about this magical technique._

That was the only information the book had for Ginny, but for now it was enough. Ginny vowed to herself that if that book (the secret book that contains helpful, but dangerous methods to take your enemy out) existed, that she would find it. It was the only way to take Voldy out. And Draco was going to help her with this.

Ginny copied the information out of the book onto a piece of parchment and sneaked back to her Hospital bedroom. Once there, Ginny could finally rest, knowing that she had a plan.

The next morning, Ginny woke up feeling new and refreshed. She had decided not to tell Dumbledore about her plan, because she knew that he wouldn't ever allow her to go through with it. She however did decide to tell Draco about it. After all he was the Ice Prince and according to the prophecy, both of them are to defeat Voldemort and not her alone. Ginny only hoped he approved of her plan.

Ginny quickly changed into her normal clothes and called Madam Pomfrey.

"Am I allowed to leave now, Madam?" Madam Pomfrey hesitated.

"Well...you can go, but only if you promise to take everything slow and if you feel any pain or something, come straight to the Hospital Wing!" Pomfrey said wagging her finger in front of Ginny's face annoyingly.

"Okay" and whoosh! Ginny was outta there. She hated the Hospital Wing.

Ginny practically ran to the Great Hall to have a bite before classes. When she entered everyone clapped. Ginny looked around astonished. She hadn't done THAT much...

Dumbledore strode up to her.

"Miss Weasley, in light of what happened yesterday; I felt that the students owed an explanation. Seeing as Voldemort knows both yours and Mister Malfoy's identities, I saw no harm in telling every one of your...abilities. It would make it easier for you to go to your training with Cassandra which (thanks 'moony's number 1') Mister Malfoy will be following also"

Ginny glared at the headmaster. She just didn't like the idea of everybody knowing this. She just knew this was gonna bite her in the ass sooner or later.

"Yeah thanks, Professor" She said sarcastically, though Dumbledore didn't seem to notice as he made his way back to the staff table.

Ginny went to sit at the Gryffindor table and right next to Colin Creevey. Ginny had not forgotten that it was him who told the entire school that Harry asked her out and resulted in a fight with Draco plus the whole school knowing that they (Draco and Ginny) were dating.

"Hello Colin" Ginny said sweetly, sitting closely next to him.

Colin nervously looked yup to meet Ginny's eyes.

"Hi" he said meekly and averted his eyes to his plate in front of him.

Ginny looked at the Slytherin table to catch Draco's eye. As if sensing, he looked up immediately. Ginny winked and indicated her head towards Colin, who didn't notice. Draco now knew that Ginny was in for revenge on the little Gryffindor. He smirked; this was going to be good. She then indicated her head towards Blaise. Draco caught on and nudged Blaise in the side. Blaise looked at Draco and then at Ginny. Ginny winked again.

Slowly Ginny withdrew a small vial with a blue-coloured potion out of her robes. When Colin turned away for a second to ask Dean to pass the salt, Ginny quickly let a few drops of the potion fall into his goblet of butter beer.

The potion itself wasn't very harmful. It only made you're clothes disappear and leave just your underwear. The funny thing was, only other people would notice it, the person who drank the potion would still see his own clothes attached to his body.

After a few minutes Colin (_FINALLY_) drank some of his butter beer.

Final thought of Ginny: _Hope you remembered to have clean underwear Colin!_

In the beginning almost nobody notice that there was a half naked boy sitting in the middle of the Great Hall. Dean saw it first and gasped. He whispered something into Seamus' ear and now also Seamus looked into Colin's direction. Soon the entire hall was aware of...Colin...in the Great Hall...with only wearing his boxers...which was decorated with tiny little white bunny's all over...

Colin looked up sensing all of the eyes on him. Everybody looked at him and he brought his hand to his face, thinking he might have something on it or something.

Ginny couldn't hold in any longer and started laughing... (Do I _REALLY_ need to mention 'loud' again?). Soon everybody started laughing and even the Slytherins went a bit overboard with the snickers.

In the meanwhile, Colin couldn't find out what was so funny. He was pretty sure there was nothing on his face or anything. He turned to Dean who was literally dying of laughter.

"What's so funny!" he whispered furiously. Dean only laughed more and Lavender leaned towards Colin.

"Did you forget to put some clothes on?" Lavender said between giggles.

Colin looked down, seeing his regular old school robes.

"What do you mean, I _AM_ wearing clothes!" he snapped.

Dean found his voice again and said.

"Then why can I see the...boxer with little bunny's all over?"

Colin's eyes widened and he abruptly stood up, giving the entire Hall more...'view'

He turned to Ginny, knowing she had to be the only one able who could do this.

Ginny stood up and said: "Well Colin, seeing as you find it so amusing to talk about someone else's private business as to who asked who out and etcetera...I thought to myself...Ginny maybe the boy needs a little more 'action' of his own, so I think that this little...event will result in more female...or maybe even male...attraction and therefore...will stay out of some one else's business"

_Payback's a bitch eh Colin?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ginny and Colin talked (after he changed his clothes) and Colin apologized. After the incident though, Ginny knew it was time to get serious again. She had to talk to Draco about her plan. But of course (thanks to Dumbledore) the dream team now knew of her...identity and that she had 'special' powers. After Colin left they immediately swarmed around her.

"Ginny! Why did you never tell me that you were this Fire chick or something?" Ron complained loudly.

"It's Princess of Fire Ron!" Hermione corrected, shaking her head. Harry just looked concerned.

"We could have helped you, Gin" he said, hurt a bit evident in his voice. Ginny sighed loudly. She had wanted to avoid them knowing this, because she knew that they were going to think that she 'needed' their help to get out of it all.

"Honestly, I don't think you could've" she said.

Okay now _THAT_ the Dream team hadn't expected to hear.

Ron spluttered a bit, Hermione just looked shocked and Harry was the only one who said something audible.

"What? Why not?" he demanded angrily. "With all the experience I've had with Voldemort, I think I know how to deal with him Ginny!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Have you forgotten already Harry? Forgotten that I have spent more time in Voldemorts presence than you ever had? I fucking saw him _EVERY_ day for two months"

She immediately regretted her outburst. She hadn't meant to go off at them like that.

"Look, I know you want to help and all, but this is something I have to do without you and with Draco"

_Note to self: never mention first name of brother's enemy in front of brother himself _Ginny thought as Ron's face went as red as his hair at hearing the name of his arch nemesis number one.

"Yes that's _EXACTLY_ what I wanted to talk to you about too!"

_Here is comes...step 1: how he came to the information and then step 2: the questioning of sanity _Ginny thought sighing.

"I've heard that almost the _ENTIRE_ Great Hall heard _YOU_ speaking to Draco bloody Malfoy and him saying that you were his girlfriend!" He panted.

_Bingo! step 1 _

"What the hell are you thinking? Are you completely insane? Mad? Nutters? You know how horrible he's behaved all of our Hogwarts years!"

_There's step 2! Now probably comes all the bad things Draco has ever done, which is step 3 of course!_

Indeed Ron continued. "You know how he's always trying to get us in trouble! Calling Hermione a mudblood, cheating in Quidditch and his father tried to kill you were only eleven! You know he's a Death Eater in training" He said.

_And last but not least step 4: death threats and possible ways to kill, maul and maim Draco_

"I swear if I find out he did anything to you, I'm gonna fucking make sure there'll never be coming little Malfoy's from his side of the Family. I'll beat him to a bloody pulp, cut all his precious hair of and ..." He continued for a while letting out a string of curses that would make Molly Weasley blush to the roots of her ears if she ever heard and would probably be washing Ron's mouth with soap for a few hours.

When Ron (_finally_) stopped his cursing for a second only to glare at Ginny for letting herself become involved, which such trash as Malfoy, he saw that she was gone. Hermione and Harry had gone back to the Gryffindor table.

"Where'd Ginny go?" he asked. Hermione glance up.

"Oh I think she left just as you were saying something that sounded like 'scum of the earth' and 'disgrace of a human being'.

And yes Ginny left when Draco came by and Ginny just left with him without Ron noticing. They automatically walked outside. Ginny could see at Draco's face that he didn't like the display Ron made.

"He'll calm down after a while, guess it just was a little too much to take for him" Ginny explained. Draco's reply was a small grunt.

"But let's not dwell on it, I've been thinking of this mess with Voldemort and The Final Battle" Draco became serious at once. Ginny continued. "I was thinking...from the beginning I never really had any kind of plan, just focused on getting stronger and nothing more. I guess we all expected that someday Voldemort will attack, the battle begins and we'll all hope that we win"

Draco nodded. "And you don't want to wait for that, but attack him before he attacks us" he said knowing what she was trying to say.

"Yes"

"Do you have an idea how to do that? Cuz those Death Eaters he's hiding behind won't like it if we came up and challenge him to a duel, you know"

"I know, so last night I remembered something that I read in a book" Ginny picked out the parchment where the information she had copied down was on and handed it to Draco. He took it and read it over. Whilst reading it, his eyes became wider as realisation struck him of what Ginny wanted to do. When he finished he looked back at Ginny.

"You...you want to find that book and do this?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, but no time for that now, because we have classes" She grabbed his hand and they eagerly entwined their fingers.

Together they walked into charms and sat next to each other. Pansy, who was sitting before them, next to Blaise turned around and said:

"Hey! Congrats on letting the whole school know about you two" she said. Blaise joined the conversation.

"You mean the whole school knowing about the two of them dating or the whole school knowing about them being the two people destined to defeat the greatest evil of the face of earth?" he said sarcastically. Pansy swatted him on the arm.

"The dating thing of course"

"Ahum" sounded the voice of the charms professor. "Miss Parkinson and Mister Zabini, I'd appreciate it if you didn't have your backs turned at the class I'm teaching here and would pay a little attention."

Both of the aforementioned students turned around and grinned cheekily. "Of course Professor Flitwick, we'll pay attention Professor Flitwick!"

The small professor was a bit thought of ignorant by most students, but this time he caught the mocking tone of the Slytherin.

"Oh, then you must certainly know what charm is used for making a wizard or witch believe that there are spiders crawling all over his or her body?"

Blaise replied...sort of. "Uh..."

"I'll take that as a no?"

"Nope, no idea professor" Pansy answered.

"Yes that could be, because I only mentioned it a few minutes ago and never said the name of the charm. If you would've paid attention you'd know this" And with that he turned to the rest of the class. "And who DOES know the name of this particular charm?...hmm...Miss Weasley do you know?"

"_Spidèro_" Ginny said lazily.

"Hmm...Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor and now..."

Class ended without any other disturbances and soon training with Cassie began for Draco and Ginny. Even though Ginny had been having training longer with Cassie (not to mention Voldemort) Draco could keep up pretty good. Just the control of his Ice power needed a little work, but of course that would be straightened soon, now that Ginny was helping too.

After training, both of them were wrecks. Going back to Draco's room Ginny plopped on the king-sized bed of Draco.

"God, I'm beat"

"Yeah me too"

They lapsed into silence, a comfortable one. Draco turned his head to look at Ginny, who was just lying and staring up to the ceiling. He admired her beauty. From all the martial arts fighting, and the rest of the training, her hair was a bit of a mess. Her clothes were nothing special; just a white blouse and an old pair of jeans. But to Draco, she was breathtaking.

Ginny, sensing a pair of eyes on her also looked at Draco. Draco grinned and leaned in. Just before their lips were about to touch he whispered: "You look beautiful" Ginny snorted with laughter.

"That's funny, after this training, I must look like a fright!" Draco kissed her passionately. After a few minutes they pulled back. "To me..." he said."You look like the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever met!"

Ginny looked in his eyes and saw his sincerity. Again they kissed, more fervently then ever before. They were all over each other and after a while Draco began unbuttoning Ginny's blouse. Everything was done with the utmost gentleness. Nothing was rushed and they savoured every moment their lips touched. Every inch of their skins was remembered. Draco looked Ginny in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this Ginny? You can back of anytime you want to" But Ginny didn't want to back of. As a reply she kissed him. "I love you Draco and your love is all I need" Happiness spread through Draco's body. "I love you too, Ginny!"

And with that they had a night of passion, a night of love, a night they will always remember...

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah! I finished a whole chapter! I really hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm having exams this week and some good reviews would certainly cheer me up! But be honest about it okay! thanks though for all the reviews I've already received!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The following morning, Ginny woke up early. At first she was a bit disoriented at not waking in her own room, but soon she remembered the events of the day before. Looking to her right, she saw Draco still sleeping. She took a minute to admire him. He looked so peaceful while sleeping; cute even came to mind.

Ginny giggled. Draco and cute! Now there's a combination she didn't think she would say at the beginning of the year. Okay so the whole year wasn't expected, but still.

Glancing at the clock, informed her it was 6:13. They didn't have classes that morning, but Cassie had switched their evening training from that night to this morning, because she wasn't going to make it that night. But they still had an hour or so. Ginny quickly dressed and decided to get some food from the kitchens before everyone else woke up.

She went down to the kitchens and was immediately greeted by all the house-elves including Dobby.

"Miss Wheezy!" Dobby said, eyes wide that she had came to the kitchens. "Oh is nice to see Miss Wheezy yes!" it squealed happily, enveloping Ginny in a (bit of a bone crushing) hug.

"Dobby!" Ginny managed to say. "People need oxygen!" Dobby jumped back at once and apologized.

"Oh, so sorry! Dobby didn't mean to hurt oh!" He almost cried. Ginny pitied him a bit.

"It's okay, could you just give me breakfast for two people?" Dobby scurried away to help the other house-elves to prepare breakfast. Only a few minutes later he came back with a basket full of food.

"Here is food Miss Wheezy!"

Ginny took the basket, thanked Dobby and went on her way back to Draco's room. When she entered she noticed that Draco was already up. She stood there a bit awkwardly; she didn't know how this was going to affect their relationship. But when Draco smiled at the sight of her, she knew it only brought them closer.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey..." she showed him the basket."I thought I'd get some food before we have to train with Cassie again"

More smiling came.

_Boys and food will never change _Ginny thought as she began pulling out things from the basket. They ate a comfortable lunch and talked. Before they knew it, it was time for training.

"Ah, my muscles still ache from training last night!" Ginny groaned.

Draco coughed and playfully muttered: "whiner"

Ginny swatted him on the arm. "I am not a whiner! I can still beat your ass any day" she countered.

"Oh...is that a challenge Miss Weasley?"

"Only if you can handle it Mister Malfoy"

Draco snorted. "Of course I can handle it. You just keep your head as to not to break a nail!"

"Says the guy who can't even focus, if his hair isn't in _PERFECT_ order"

"Hey! I resent that"

"Pff...Your mind sidetracks and then your right hook isn't as sharp"

When they reached the Room of Requirement, Ginny and Draco were still bickering playfully. When they entered, Cassie was already up and about.

"Well, I hear you're enthused to start" She said cheerfully.

A determined, fake glare went between Ginny and Draco.

"Well, let's start with martial arts, just to get you more alert and awake. But instead of me showing you techniques I want you two to fight each other"

Smiles from both participants.

Cassie continued. "...so I can see how you've progressed and how you use your training in an actual combat. Don't hold in is all I have to say" And with that Cassie magicked up a comfy chair and sat in it, waiting for Draco and Ginny to begin.

Draco and Ginny stood, looking at each other. Both of them preparing mentally for the 'battle' as neither of them wanted to loose. They bowed respectfully to each other and took their fighting positions. After both of them smirked, they began.

Ginny had trained hard when with Cassie and harder when she was kidnapped by Voldemort. But even though she had trained so hard and intensely, Draco had been training martial arts since the day he could walk. He definitely gave her a run for her money.

Draco ducked her right hook and tackled her. When Ginny got up, Draco was in self-defence mode. Advancing, Ginny pretended to punch him again, but quickly kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back, but recovered and dodged another punch from Ginny.

This time Draco attacked and hit her full in the face. Ginny hadn't seen that coming and her eyes watered. Draco saw and let his guard down at once.

"Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up and yelled: "Gotcha" And she tackled him.

Ginny pinned Draco on the ground.

"_HEY_ that's cheating!"

"Is not! Rule number one: Never get distracted" She grinned.

"That's rule number twelve!" Draco said just as childish.

"It's not over" he said and he pushed Ginny of him. Just as Ginny was about to punch him again a knock came from the door.

Cassie, Draco and Ginny looked at each other.

"Did we expect company?" Cassie asked.

"Not that I know of" Ginny said and opened the door.

There stood...Vider Winters.

Ginny was shocked. How and why was Vider there?

Ginny took a step backwards and Vider wiggled in without a word. She looked a bit 'out' of it.

"Uhm...Vider are you...okay?" Ginny asked.

Vider turned around and with much difficulty let her eyes rest upon Ginny.

"Well, isn't this all fun" She said in a weird, creepy voice.

Cassie spoke up. "May I ask...what are you doing here?"

Vider turned to look at Cassie.

"I could ask the same question"

Draco shuffled a bit closer to Ginny and whispered: "Are you sure that friend of yours is sane?"

Ginny frowned at him, but didn't reply.

Vider spoke again. "I never see you anymore Gin...you're always away or with those Slytherins..." she trailed of.

"How did you know to find us here?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Vider looked at him like he spilled the most important secret ever to exist. Ginny became a bit wary of Vider. Cassie stepped in front of Ginny and looked Vider in the eyes. Draco trying to know what Cassie was doing looked too. When asked, he could never tell precisely what missed in those blue eyes, but looking into them he knew something was wrong. They didn't seem very...alive. Like there was no Vider-personality in them.

"Step back" Cassie said stepping back. Draco did too.

"Why?"

"Because I think Vider is under the Imperious curse"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

At first, Ginny's mind didn't register the words Cassie spoke. She just stood there, staring at Vider. Before anyone knew it, Vider had withdrawn her wand, whispered a locking spell on the door and immediately pointed her wand at Ginny's throat.

"Well...I guess the cat's out of the bag" She said.

Ginny still said nothing. Draco was about to move in when Vider warned him.

"Careful Ice Prince, don't want you're little princess to get hurt, now do you?" Vider glared at him. She moved to stand behind Ginny, her wand never leaving Ginny's throat.

"Because before either one of you can set one foot in our direction, this little princess is going to get it" Ginny had snapped out of her daze and began to think of a way to get out of this situation..

There was none without having to take the risk of hurting anyone...so she tried talking.

"Vider! This isn't you! Snap out of it, you know this isn't what you want to do" Ginny tried desperately. At first Ginny thought it wasn't going to work, but a few seconds later, she could see the wand of Vider wavering a bit; like she was hesitating or something.

_NOW! _Ginny thought.

She stomped her foot on Vider's and Vider cried out in pain. Elbowing Vider in the stomach, Ginny turned around. Draco had also come in action and grabbed both of Vider's arms. Vider struggled and managed to get one hand loose. She scratched Draco with her nails and he released her.

Cassie tried to stun her, but missed. Ginny, Draco and Cassie now came advancing towards Vider, who was backed up in a corner. It was three against one and the odds were against Vider. Vider saw this and chose to do a spell that was beyond her level, but was able to because of the curse.

"_Fighem Yavuz_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A Blue orb came out of the tip of her wand. It was like a giant bubble. It came with incredible speed and hit Ginny before she knew it. It didn't hurt her, but Draco and Cassie were blown away from it, against the wall. The orb was now surrounding only Ginny and Vider.

"What the hell did you do?" Ginny yelled at her, furious. Draco had gotten quite a blow to the head from the wall. Ginny tried to get to him, but got a painful shock every time she wanted to step out of the orb.

"It's no use" Vider piped up. "This orb has you and I trapped until finished"

Ginny raise her eyebrow in question. "Finished what?"

"Our duel"

"Sorry Vi, kinda busy, I'll take a rain check"

Vider smirked. "No can do! This is an ancient spell. Not recorded anywhere. When performed, two people will be trapped in this orb and fight. It will only go away when one...contestant has won"

"I never agreed to this duel!" Ginny sneered. She was running out of patience. Draco needed to go to the hospital. Cassie was smart, but healing was never her thing.

"There's no choice in the matter" Vider said. "Now...I will allow you to choose the weapons" The wand Ginny had in her hand flew away, out of the orb, where she could not each it.

Ginny looked at the wall with weapons. She hadn't really gotten much training in all of those, but swords were her talent. She picked her favourite sword up and turned her attention to Vider.

"Good choice" She said while picking up a sword of her own.

Standing against each other, Ginny prepared to bow. But Vider didn't feel such respect was necessary and charged at once. Because of this Ginny could only defend, not attack. The first blow came from the right and Ginny blocked it with her sword. Wasting no time, Ginny immediately swung her sword the other way, but Vider dodged.

Both of them backed up, panting from the tenseness of the situation. Adrenaline was coursing through Ginny, making her hart pump fast in her chest. She glanced in Draco's direction and saw that Cassie had ripped off Draco's t-shirt, just to try and make the bleeding stop.

Returning her attention to Vider, they fought again. This time though, Ginny actually hit Vider, but only made a cut in the arm. Vider didn't even wince, but just came at her again.

It looked like Vider was going to attack high so Ginny brought up her sword. But it was a mistake. Vider quickly changed her direction and shoved the sword deep trough Ginny's hip.

Ginny dropped the sword, bringing her arms to her to her side and crying out in pain. Vider pulled the sword back and Ginny fell down; tears of pain, unable to stop them, streamed down Ginny's face. Faintly she heard Draco yell, but the orb muffled the sound.

"A disgrace you are" Vider sneered. "So easily defeated, so easily fooled"

_Now WHERE did I hear that before? _Ginny tilted her head sharply and hissed: "Lucius Malfoy!" She couldn't say much more as blood was seeping from her hip, but the message was clear. She now knew that it was Lucius who had put Vider under Imperious.

Vider's face looked shocked for a moment, but an evil grin came back.

"Ah...smart little Gryffindor"

Ginny couldn't reply. Pain was overwhelming her to the point where she couldn't focus on the voice that was directed at her. She could hear the sound, but could not make out the words. She knew she was going to loose consciousness soon.

Looking up, she saw Vider raising her sword for the final struck...

And here is where her savoir once again comes in. Draco had seen everything and couldn't stand to watch any longer. Even though his elemental-power isn't as trained as Ginny's and thus weaker than hers, his willpower mad it enough to burst a temporary whole in the orb. Almost immediately after he came through it closed again. Draco, seeing Vider raising her sword, extended his hand. He willed, with whatever he had whatever power he may or may not possess, that the sword would not come down.

Just as Vider was about to struck, something happened. (Surprise, surprise) The sword stopped an inch away from Ginny. It was sort of hanging in the air and no matter how Vider tried; the sword would not come down.

Vider was so focused on the sword; she wasn't paying attention to anyone else. Ginny, using very ounce of strength she still possessed crawled away from the sword and used wandless magic to Stun Vider, now that she was distracted. Vider fell down, but so did Ginny.

All Ginny remembered, was the concerned voice of Draco and then no more...

* * *

**Authors Note: Well that was chapter 20! I hope you all like it. Let me know alright? Thanks for all the reviews! I really like all of them :D :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

And once again Ginny woke up in the Hospital Wing. This time, Draco was there too, lying in a bed just a few meters away. Ginny's side hurt like hell and she had a splitting headache. Glancing at Draco, she saw that he was sound asleep with his head bandaged. Glancing this time at the window told her that it was in the middle of the night.

Ginny sat up in bed, ignoring the pain going trough her hip. Silently placing her feet on the floor, she cautiously stood up. She stayed there for a full minute, just standing and waiting for the ache to stop a bit. When she thought she was ready, she shakily took a step forward. She realised her mistake for not grabbing something solid before she walked soon, because a sting of pain went through her, making her fall to the ground.

"Ouch!"

Draco stirred and groggily opened his eyes. When he saw Ginny clutching her side painfully, he was awake immediately.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked at Draco. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" She was breathing heavily from the exertion.

"It's okay, here let me help you" he said, beginning to get up. Ginny shook her head.

"No don't, I got myself into this. I'll get to you"

Draco took no heed and got up anyways.

"No way, I only hurt my head, you were hurt more. You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Very good Draco, now raise you're voice a bit higher and you'll have the perfect imitation of Madam Pomfrey" Ginny said sarcastically, while Draco helped her sit on her bed.

Together they lay resting on Ginny's bed.

"How long have we been here? Where's Vider? Is she okay?"

"I've been awake for a little bit this afternoon. We've been her for just one day. Vider was taken to the Ministry of Magic by Aurors"

Ginny bolted upright and regretted it immediately. Lying back down she whispered:

"_WHAT_? But it wasn't her fault! She was under Imperious Curse!" Ginny frowned and snuggled closer to Draco, who draped an arm around her waist gently, but protectively,

"I know, but you know that nobody can prove that they were under Imperious. The truth-serum Versaturium is to be administered"

A tear went down Ginny's cheek. "It's not her fault! It's mine! If she wasn't my friend then this would never..." Ginny started, but Draco cut her off.

"Hey! Don't say that, you couldn't have seen this coming! If you want to blame someone, then blame Lucius!"

Ginny wiped away her tear. "You're right. I guess the whole thing is getting to me"

Draco kissed her lightly. "It'll be alright"

Together they fell asleep in Ginny's bed.

When morning came, Ginny was awoken by a shrill cry. When she opened her eyes, she saw Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway with a horror-struck face. Draco was now awake too.

"What are you two doing in the same bed? Mister Malfoy is hurt and you, Miss Weasley are even more hurt!" Pomfrey turned her attention to Draco and wagged her finger in front of him. "And you Mister Malfoy, you shouldn't even been out of your own bed, young man!"

Ginny smirked at Draco, thinking about how he had used almost the same words last night.

Madam Pomfrey practically 'dragged' Draco back to his own bed, all the while muttering about how it was against school policy.

After Pomfrey changed their bandages, visiting hour began and Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Harry and Hermione came in at the same time...arguing of course.

"What do you mean you have a right to be here?...she's _MY_ sister" Ginny could here Ron saying.

"Well, she's one of _OUR_ best friends!"

Ginny got annoyed. Couldn't they once get along without having to fight? Draco seemed to sense her aggravation.

"Hey! Cut it out with the arguing okay!" he snapped.

Silence ensued.

The dream team sat beside Ginny, Blaise went to Draco's bed and Pansy just sat in the middle.

Hermione spoke first. "How are you feeling Gin?"

"I'm okay, seeing circumstances. I want to get out of here by noon! That way I can contact the Ministry of Magic by floo!"

Ron frowned. "Why would you want to floo there?"

"To get Vider out of there of course" Why were they asking this? Didn't they know what happened?

Blaise piped up, almost reading her mind. "Nobody told us what happened. We were just informed by professor Snape that you and Draco here, were lying in the Hospital wing" He then nodded towards the Dream Team and continued. "I assume professor McGonagall told them"

Ginny nodded. So they knew nothing about what happened.

"Why? What did happen? And what had that girl got to do with anything? Videl Winters right?"

"It's _VIDER_ Winters, Ron" Hermione said. "She has been Ginny's best friend since she's gotten here. Exchange student...came here in our fourth year I think...and I don't think you'll get any answers when you floo" Hermione said turning her attention back to Ginny. "...you know it's Minister Fudge's birthday! They are having a celebration at the Ministry"

"Who cares Mione, that's useless information nobody's waiting for"

"Well, see if I let you use _MY_ useless potions-notes ever again" Hermione huffed. Ron paled and Ginny giggled.

_Ron's got some major sucking up to do if he wants to get those notes before his Potions test tomorrow_

Madam Pomfrey came in and saw all of the students sitting in the Hospital Wing. Ginny thought this was the moment to get the Golden Trio out before they start asking questions again. Shooting Blaise and Pansy an apologizing look, she turned to Pomfrey and let out a _HUGE_ yawn.

Pomfrey-instincts kicking in, she immediately shooed away all of the visitors.

"Have some rest dear, here's a bottle of Dreamless Sleep" She handed Ginny the vile and gave Draco one too. Draco and Ginny looked at each other. Draco nodded his head towards the plant that was in the middle of their beds and simultaneously they poured their Dreamless Sleep in it.

_That plant's not gonna survive much longer_

Pomfrey _FINALLY_ left after she thought they were sleeping. The minute she was gone, Ginny was up again.

"Why'd you want us to throw away our sleeping potion?" Ginny asked.

"Well for one: That stuff's nasty!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"And?..."

"And second: I've just gotten an idea for that Mind-plan of yours" Ginny's ears perked up at that information.

"What is it?"

"We've got to get to the Ministry of Magic" Draco said.

"Yes I know; Vider shouldn't be there! It wasn't her fault!"

"Yeah that too, but I've gotten another task to do there too"

"What is it?" Ginny asked, urging Draco to tell her.

"Ginny, you know I can't say it in here. The walls have ears you know"

Ginny slumped back in her bed. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when we get to my room, we have to get Blaise and Pansy too"

Ginny was confused. Blaise and Pansy were going to be part of the plan too? "Why do we need them for our plan?"

Draco just answered with one word. "Reinforcement"

They snuck away, which was surprisingly easy. (Because Pomfrey heard nothing while sleeping with a snore that could wake up a whole city) Through the corridors, they knew everybody was at lunch now and so were Pansy and Blaise.

Cautiously, looking around the corner and into the Great Hall, Ginny could see them sitting at the Slytherin table. Blaise stuffing his face full of food, while Pansy was talking with Millicent Bulstrode.

"How are we going to get them out of there without getting noticed?" Draco whispered behind Ginny also looking at the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind them. Both Draco and Ginny whirled around. It was Colin.

"Merlin Colin! Don't sneak up like that!" Ginny snapped at having been scared out of her wits. Draco put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"He could come in handy..." Ginny understood and said to Colin.

"Get Pansy and Blaise here without rousing much suspicion...as possible for a Gryffindor asking the Slytherins something..."

"Oh and if somebody asks...you haven't seen us" Draco added.

Colin was a bit suspicious as to why they wanted him to do this, but after he had seen what Ginny could do when you get her mad...well... let's just say he wasn't taking _ANY_ chances.

After Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Ginny finally made it to Draco's room, Ginny plopped down and so did Draco. Ginny was still having trouble with walking fast, but it was getting better.

"So what do you want?" Blaise asked when the door was closed.

Ginny looked at Draco. "Hell if I know, you have to ask 'Mister-Brilliant-Plan' here"

Draco first told Pansy and Blaise about what happened in the Room of Requirement.

Pansy gasped. "She stabbed you?" looking at Ginny horrified.

"Yeah, but it wasn't her fault...Imperious made her you know..."

Draco continued. "Okay here is what I want you guys to do...you know Fudge is having a party at the Ministry tonight right?"

Both nodded. "Okay, so Gin and I are going to sneak into the Ministry-building. Then I want you two to create a diversion somewhere in the East-Wing"

"Why? Aren't you just going there to get Vider out of trouble? There's no reason to sneak in for that" Blaise said handing out a butter beer for everyone out of Draco's private stash.

After taking a mouthful of butter beer, Draco answered. "There is something else..._REALLY_ important that we need to do there and we can't be caught. We can't tell you exactly what it is, because...we can't risk anyone besides us knowing about it...no offence"

Pansy held up her hand. "None taken, we know that there's stuff that you have to do without us...what I really want to know is...do you really expect us to just go in there and make a fool out of ourselves?"

Draco stood up and walked to his bookcase that was in the corner. After muttering a password or something, a secret compartment appeared. He pulled out two bottles and gave one to Pansy and Blaise each.

"What is this?"

"Polyjuice potion...can't let anyone know it's you...your task is to make a big commotion" After the details were discussed, they decided to go at 11 o clock, Pansy and Blaise left.

Draco turned to Ginny and said the answer to the question, Ginny was dying to know.

"And our task...is to break into The Department of Mysteries"

**Okay...so this chappie is finished. It's not all to great I know...I needed "THE PLAN" to be set in motion. Next chappie is going to be better...just need a little encouragement (for the one's who don't get it...this is a SUBTLE hint...) :D ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Shocked Ginny looked at Draco.

"What? Hell no, I'm not going back there again!" Ginny shouted. Draco looked confused.

"What do you mean again?" Ginny frowned.

"Didn't your father tell you about what happened there in my fourth and the dream team's fifth year?"

Draco looked at the wall behind Ginny in thought.

"Well, Lucius did tell me about a bunch of kids breaking into that department...didn't quite say whatever for...he was a bit vague about it...wait a minute...you was one of them?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah...Voldemort somehow manipulated Harry into believing that Sirius Black was there and in trouble. So he got out the Dream Team, Luna, Neville and me. We went to the ministry of Magic with the use of thestrals. When we actually came to the department of mysteries, we found out it was a trap...to lure Harry. Death Eaters were swarming the place. I had broken my ankle and got stunned in the near end...I…I've never been so scared in my life...it was then I decided not to let anyone push me around..._YOUR_ father was one of the Death Eaters you know"

"Oh...sorry bout that then…" Draco didn't really know anything else to say. _Guys...will be guys_

But he continued. "It's really important that we go there!"

"Why?"

"Look, when I was younger Lucius took me to the ministry once. I was about 9 years old. Lucius told me to stay in the waiting room, but of course me being just a kid...I didn't listen"

"What's this excuse about being a kid? You never listen" Ginny joked.

Draco glared at her. "This is serious Gin"

"Sorry..."

"_ANYWAYS_...I ran around a bit...trying to see if there was something interesting to see or play with...I saw a buncha wizards and seeing as I had no better things to do, I followed them, thinking maybe they had something interesting. They went into the Department of Mysteries and me being so small, they didn't notice that I sneaked in with them. I got distracted by so many different doors that I chose another door then the group did. I saw many...different, strange...unexplainable things, but let's…

"Get on with it!" Ginny said unable to contain her curiousness.

"_LET'S NOT_ go into that right now" Draco continued, again glaring at Ginny...who muttered a low apology.

"I came across this room which had a sign that said: **All confiscated books that are considered dangerous for wizards of witches to know outside the ministry**"

"Ooohhhh..." Ginny said finally getting the point. "You want to go in there and see if The secret book that contains helpful, but dangerous methods to take your enemy out" is there...to find that technique about duelling in the mind?"

"Yes!" Draco said, glad that Ginny understood.

"But what if the book isn't there? I mean there must be a million other places it could be...and what if we're caught? How are we going to get in there in the first place?" Ginny rambled.

Draco shuffled a bit on his feet and paced around the room. "Haven't quite figured that out yet..."

"Well, thank you 'Mister-Genius-Plan'...what are we gonna do now? This thing has to be tonight! When all the people are partying at that party of the oversized lunatic Minister"

"Well aren't you helpful! I can't do everything you know! I wasn't given much time to come up with the perfect sneak-plan"

They glared at each other. Both knew that they weren't really mad...it's just the tension and graveness of the situation that's got them all hyped up. But hyped up or not...they still had to get a plan of action.

"Well...we could get around in the ministry with the Invisibility Cloak Harry has..." Ginny suggested.

"Potter had an Invisibility Cloak?...no wonder I could never land him detention for being out after hours when I _KNEW_ he was there"

"That's not the point..." Ginny sighed.

"HEY wait a minute! In my third year, I was attacked by snowballs who came out of nowhere...I even saw Potter's head...floating..._IT WAS THAT CLOAK_! I'll get him..." He ranted...mumbling about revenge...

"This isn't really the time Draco!"...

No reply...

"YOUHOE?" Ginny waved her arms...

"Harry asked me out again...I think I'm gonna say yes to him...what do you think?" She said trying to get him back to the REAL WORLD.

_THAT_ snapped Draco back to attention.

"Huh?...what did you just say?"

_Merlin's beard...boys never change!_

"So back from LALA-land?"

Draco growled.

"Back to the plan...I'll...get Harry's cloak...or rather I'll borrow without asking and return it without him ever knowing that it was gone..."

Draco nodded..."Yeah let's do that...now...how are we going to open THE door at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Hello Draco...Ice Prince and Fire Princess...ring a bell? We can do wandless magic and have freaky Fire and Ice magic..."

"Yeah I'll guess we'll just go there and see what happens..."

"What are Pansy and Blaise going to do for a diversion?" Ginny said intrigued...

Draco smirked..."They're brooding right now and be sure as hell...when we find out what they did there...it's going to be funny as hell!"

"Yeah...but let's go and 'borrow' Harry's cloak"

They went on their way and arrived to the Gryffindor portrait. Draco stopped, but Ginny walked just by.

"Hey...I thought this was your entrance..."

"It is...but I'm gonna use my personal passage to go to my room and from there go to the boys dormitories"

"I'll just...wait here..."

"Be right back" Ginny said and disappeared. It was still dinnertime so Ginny figured the boys would be still in the Great Hall...stuffing their faces. After crossing the hall, she entered the boy's dormitory. There were five beds; belonging to Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan...and Ron and Harry of course. One bed was particular messy. That had to be Ron's bed...  
Walking straight to the bed in front of it by the window, she knew that was Harry's bed. One would say she knew because of her excellent instinct...or one would say it was because of the fact that there was a trunk beside it with the initials HP on it...which would be Harry Potter's of course.

Opening the trunk she dug in deep, trying to ignore the...boxers lying there. Finally she felt the silky material of the cloak she was looking for. Carefully she picked it up, she always admired the cloak. Then she heard footsteps. Whipping around, she panicked...what was she gonna do?

Flinging herself in the nearest closet, she closed the doors, praying that nobody would find her...otherwise she would have _A LOT_ of explaining to do.

"So mate...do you like Hermione?" she heard a familiar voice say.

Ginny opened the door a little bit and saw Ron walking over to his bed. He sat down on it and looked at something Ginny could not see. She figured it was Harry. A moment later he came into view.

"Well do you?" Harry spoke again. Ginny could almost see Ron's head getting red.

"Uh...well...a little bit...maybe...I guess"

"Ah come on...we all know you like her! You have to ask her out!"

"Why are you so prone on me asking her out lately?"

_Poor Ron...doesn't even know that the whole Common Room is having a bet for when he asks Hermione out...Harry is due this week..._

"Just wanna see my two best friends happy...with each other...which will only happen if you ask her out...now would be a good time..."

Ron got his hopeful, puppy look. "You think Hermione would say yes?"

"..Uh...Sure...go ask her now..."

"Yeah maybe I should..."

Ginny sighed a breath of relief...they were leaving.

Out of nowhere she saw a spider and panicked. She fell with her back to the closet, making a loud _THUMP_.

She could hear feet shuffling.

"Did you hear that?"

_Oh No!_

* * *

**Author's Note: this one is finished...I know it's not so great, but I'm gonna think REAL HARD to make the following event's really...good...keep fingers crossed to let inspiration come to me :D Don't know how long it's gonna take...but maybe a few of you have any suggestions? Let me know aight? THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I've already had! hoping for more...:P**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Ginny quickly put on the cloak...and just in time to. The closet doors flew open, revealing a suspicious Harry. Ginny held her breath, standing as far to the back as she possibly could. Harry was looking to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to inspect closer, Ron piped up.

"Come on Harry...it's probably nothing and we have to go to Hermione now, before I loose my nerve"

Harry retreated and closed the doors again.

"Yeah you're right"

After they were gone, Ginny cautiously stepped out.

Slipping back to her own room, she went down her personal exit. She could see Draco pacing around. He was visibly relieved when he saw her.

"Thank Merlin you're alright. Potter and Weasley came by. I had just enough time to hide. You didn't get caught I assume?"

Ginny grinned.

"Nope"

"Kay, let's get out of here"

Together they walked back to Draco's room. They stayed there until 10:24.

"D'you reckon we should go get Pansy and Blaise and find a fireplace connected to the Floo network?" Ginny asked, pulling away from their little snog session.

"Hmm...Maybe we should" Draco mumbled before pulling her back into a kiss.

"I mean it come on!" They got up and went down to the Common Room. Slytherins were used at seeing Ginny in their Common Room so they paid no special head to them. They arrived at the exact same time as Pansy and Blaise. Blaise was holding a bag, but no one could see inside it.

"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing at the bag.

Pansy smirked. "Diversion-stuff"

"Can't wait" Draco said. "But let's go"

They walked out casually...like they were going were a late stroll. When in an empty corridor, Blaise asked: "Where are we going to find a fireplace to floo to the Ministry?"

"Well...All the fireplaces in the Hospital Wing, classrooms and teachers private rooms are connected to each other, but only two of them are connected to the outside Floo-network" Ginny explained.

"Which two?" Pansy asked, taking over the bag from Blaise and swinging it over her left shoulder as they rounded another corridor.

"The one at Professor Snape's private office and the fireplace in the Headmasters office" Draco said.

"Yes, but we all know that Snape would have much more advanced magic on the protection of his fireplace, so I suggest we take the fireplace of Dumbledore" Ginny added.

"Yeah...That's the best option I suppose..."

When they came to the statue of the Eagle, the entrance of headmaster Dumbledore's office, they had no idea what the password was.

"Draco! You're Head Boy! How can you _NOT_ know the password?" Pansy snapped, nervousness already getting to her.

"Well The prefects-meeting was yesterday so I am so sorry that I had been _lying IN THE HOSPITAL WING_ at that time" Draco snapped back.

_Well...so much for the Slytherin calmness at situations_

"You guys...just guess the password...can't be that hard right?"

"Uh...Minty birds? Polar groppies?...freebees?...pickled mash?..."

(It went on for a few minutes)

"This has no use! It's already 10:45 and we need to be there BEFORE 11 O clock!" Draco cried out in frustration.

"Okay let's try something else" Ginny said calmly while taking Draco's hand entwining their fingers. Draco looked at her with a look that plainly said: What-do-you-think-your-doing-this-isn't-the-time-you-know.

"Remember wandless magic? Training? Cassie said we could do almost every spell if we really set out mind to it. We've never tried 'Alohomora' before, but we both know that this door opening is _REALLY_ important...so let's focus!"

Draco looked as if Ginny had just fallen from the sky with Angel's wings and a halo above her head.

"Yeah...we could try that...you know I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea that we're so strong..."

"Me neither, but let's not waste time and focus"

Both and Ginny thought hard. Both of them could almost hear the instructions that Cassie gave them. You have to _WANT_ the door to open. You have to _WILL_ your magic to open this door for you.

Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco and Ginny curiously. They of course knew that Draco and Ginny were able to do wandless magic, but they were never present at the trainings and have never actually witnessed them doing wandless magic from close by.

The eagle statue began to shake, as if invisible magic was pushing against it. Eventually...it worked! The statue went aside and they could see the staircase leading to the office.

Draco and Ginny grinned. They did it. They walked up the spiral staircase and into the office. Draco raised his wand and said: "Accio floo powder" a jar filled with green stuff came from the top of a big bookcase into Draco's outstretched hand.

Each of them took a handful and walked over to the fireplace.

"Okay everybody listen up" Ginny instructed. "Pansy, Blaise, clearly state: 'Ministry of Magic', when you throw your floo powder. You will arrive in the reception-room. Now clearly there will be many people there and they will be surprised when they see you. After you guys are gone, Draco and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and floo too. Distract the people in the waiting room long enough for them not to notice the flames turning green. Then create a diversion in the West-Wing as Draco and I need to go East. We'll go from there"

Ginny said it all so fast that she was practically out of breath when she finished. Blaise and Pansy said that they understood and everybody braced themselves. This plan had a thousand and one ways to go wrong and they needed it to go right.

"You ready?" Draco asked..."Okay go!"

Pansy threw in her floo and shouted: "Ministry of Magic!" Blaise did the same and they were both gone.

They waited for about 10 seconds before throwing the cloak on and stepping through the fire. When they were at the other side of the fireplace, they were met with a sight that would be marked in their minds for quit a while. Everybody was standing with their back to them and looking at Pansy as she threw a tantrum.

_"I WANT TO SEE SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP GET VIDER WINTERS OUT OF THIS PLACE_!"

An unknown man stepped forward and tried to say soothingly: "Don't worry child, your friend is safe, but this is not the time to be here, come back another time!"

Needless to say it was pointless. Blaise yelled next.

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY GIRLFRIEND AS IF SHE WERE A MERE CHILD MAN? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM..."_

Ginny and Draco could not wait around to enjoy the show, because they had to go to their destination.

As quietly as they could they tiptoed away from the crowd that was still busy to get Pansy and Blaise to calm down.

"Do you know where to go?" Ginny asked as they were walking for a while now and even though Ginny had been to the Department of Mysteries, she still didn't recognize any of these corridors.

"Well...it's been a while since I've been there" Draco whispered back. Ginny tried not to be annoyed. Damn time was always working against her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Really sorry! But now I've got to do some major brooding If I want this chapter and the net ones to be good. Ideas are welcome, but plzz review cos I really really really really really really like REVIEWS!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

It was so quiet. That must be one of the most unnerving things. You could just hear your own hart beating against your chest. Letting you know that you're not as calm as you want to be.

Draco and Ginny were walking for quite some time now and they seemed to be getting nowhere.

"How far is it?" Ginny asked, clearly aggravated.

"I don't know...best thing now is keep walking and hope we recognize a corridor or something" There wasn't much light and you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. The walls were bare; almost no decoration. (Aside from the ugly faces of Cornelius Fudge hanging there, smiling as if he were just crowned ruler of the entire world...reminding them of Lockhart)

And aside from not knowing where they were, in territory where (if caught) could mean expulsion of school, walking under a cloak with _TWO_ people wasn't fun either.

"Ouch! That's my foot!"

"Well then don't put it in front of _MY_ way!"

"Sounds good; if only you would get your elbow out of my freaking stomach!"

"Oh...sorry"

"Hey _STOP_!" Ginny yelled. Draco looked up exasperated.

"I'm not doing anything!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean it that way...look!" Ginny pointed at a painting of an old witch, with long white hair and a grim expression.

"I know that painting! I have seen it just before we entered the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries"

Suddenly they both heard voices of people speaking. When they looked behind their backs they could hear two voices clearly.

"Are you sure you heard a voice yelling, my dear Frollick?" one voice said.

"Yes Royce, I'm quite certain"

Draco and Ginny, because of their arguing hadn't noticed that the Invisibility Cloak had fallen off; the cloak being almost weightless, so they hadn't noticed. They noticed it too late because when the two men came around the corner they looked right at them.

"There! Two intruders, Royce!" said one of them, who will probably be Frollick then.

"Run" Draco mouthed and with the Invisibility Cloak, they both ran...like hell. They could hear the footsteps getting closer as they were running. Was Ginny scared? YES! Her legs felt numb and still she was forcing them to stride faster, harder. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold this for much longer; her hip hurt too much.

"Draco!" She panted. "We have…" (turning corridor, still with the two men following) "To hide somewhere..."

With no warning at all, Draco grabbed her sleeve and pulled her sideways into a closet. He closed a hand over her mouth to muffle any sound. It was a small closet and they were practically squished together. Ginny could hear Draco's hart racing. Both of them were standing there, still pumped with adrenaline, waiting for the footsteps. Indeed they came. They could hear them coming closer. And then...they stopped...

"Where d'you reckon they went?"

"No idea Frollick...you go that way and I'll go this way...we're gonna get those little buggers!"

Footsteps were leaving until they heard them no more...

Draco pulled his hand from Ginny's mouth and both of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Their gone" Draco said.

But the second he sad that, the door was flung open, blinding Ginny and Draco with sudden light.

"AHA! Here you've been hiding...sneaky little..." One man was standing in the doorway, with the other behind him. The first man leaned forward and grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"Come here little one" Ginny got mad. She kneed the man in the groin and he fell down whimpering. The second man then lunged at Ginny.

Draco...needless to say...got mad also.

He waved his arm strongly and it was like the man was struck back by an invisible force. He hit his head on the opposite wall. Ginny took out her wand and Stunned the other man. Both of them were now knocked out

They dragged them into the closet, put a silencing spell on it (Just in case they might go yelling or something when they woke up), took their wands and locked the door.

"...that was close" Ginny said, rubbing her arm. The man had grabbed her quite roughly.

"No time to waste, come on" And they went on again.

They turned back the corners that they passed and got back safely to the painting of the old woman they had seen earlier. The woman looked at them with (still) a grim expression...like they weren't worth to stand there.

"And who...might I ask...are you?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Paintings nowadays think quite highly of themselves.

"Uh...we're looking for the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries" Ginny said.

"And why...exactly...do you think I would just give you directions like some common painting"

Ginny was just about to say something snappy back when Draco cut her off.

"Oh...but My Lady...we are aware that we are not talking to just an ordinary painting...we both know who we can speak with and not some low-life paintings..." Draco said silkily.

The woman in the painting looked at Draco and you could almost see the corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

"Ah...finally someone who can understand the royalty that they are talking to...unlike others…" She said, glancing towards Ginny as if making a statement.

Ginny's annoyance was growing...drastically.

"Could you, Fair Lady, be so kind as to give us useful information that a painting of your standards surely will possess?"

The mouth of the Lady now indeed was upwards in some sort of a way...you could almost (_ALMOST_) mistake it with a...smile.

"Of course...you're close actually...just follow this corridor, turn right and it's at the end of the hall"

"Thanks" And off they were.

They followed the corridor, turned right and could see the door.

"This is it..." Draco said.

"Yeah...it is"

"Well...here goes nothing" Draco grabbed the door-knob and turned it. Of course...It didn't open.

_What a surprise...things can never go easy here_

"Wandless magic?...like we used at Dumbledore's office?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded.

They closed their eyes and concentrated. They wanted the door to open really badly and the door was shaking a bit...

But it stayed closed…

"Why doesn't it work?" Ginny asked, not understanding.

"This is _THE_ door of the Department of Mysteries. Many secret and dangerous things lie beyond this door. It will probably be protected with much more advanced magic and numerous defence spells"

"Why thank you, Hermione Granger" Ginny said sarcastically.

Draco pretended he didn't hear the comment and asked: "What do we do now?"

"Okay...let's try it my way" Ginny said and brought back her hand. Then she swung it towards the door. (Much like a tennis move) A _BIG_ fireball, created by Ginny, connected with the door and it burned down...until nothing was left.

Draco looked astonished.

"Your way's pretty good" he complimented.

When they entered, Ginny could see the familiar, circular room with the many doors. She looked at the door (or what was left of it) that they had gone through and saw that it was replaced...by a wall, that would make it a bit more difficult to find the exit. Ginny turned her gaze back and let it take up her surroundings. Draco had been here too, but he was smaller and hadn't been chased by numerous Death Eaters.

Ginny breathing became rapid as she remembered how terrified she had been. Draco noticed and turned to her.

"You alright?"

"I'm as good as I'll ever be, but I'll never be comfortable here...too many memories..."

Draco grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on..." and they entered a random door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Hey wait!" Draco said. "shouldn't we mark the doors or something?" (**Special** thanks to Moony's **Number** **One** :D)

Ginny turned to him. "Guess we should...you mark this door" Ginny said, pointing at the door they just entered. So Draco got out a knife and marked an 'X' on the door.

"You have a knife with you?"

Draco smirked. "Can never be prepared enough..."

Then they turned to face the room and met a sight they hadn't expected...of course they had expected the unexpected, but the expected turned out to be _STILL_ unexpected...you know?

It was an oval room and all the walls were made of glass. It's not the glass that's disturbing or even unexpected, but what's behind it. Fish of all sizes, colours were swimming there. There were fish with fangs the size of a normal goldfish, but there was also a _GIANT_ octopus and when I say giant...I mean giant.

In the middle of the room there was a table. On it was some weird looking creature with tentacles. Its eyes were closed and it's skin was...covered with ugly looking scales. Ginny stepped forward to have a better look, but Draco laid an arm on her shoulder.

"This is most certainly not what we were looking for. It may be best not to mess with other things while we're here"

"Yeah you're right..."

They turned to face the door again, but saw that there was a normal door...no 'X' that Draco had carved was on it.

"What the..." Ginny started to say until they heard a sound. The sound was so unexplainable and could not be expressed in words if one tried. Though it send shivers down Ginny's spine.

They slowly turned around to meet the unexpected...again...in the same room.

The creature that had laid in the middle of the room had apparently 'woken' up. Its eyes shot from right to left to take up the whole room.

"Stand still..." Draco whispered. "It might not do anything if we don't make unexpected moves"

Unfortunately... (As expected) it did do something. One of its tentacles shot out towards Draco and wrapped it around his waist and his arms.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled and tried to get the...tentacle-thing off him, but the tentacle would not relent. Instead it brought out another one and struck her away.

Draco in the meantime could do nothing. He needed his hands for magic and for wandless magic.

Ginny had gotten up and a huge gash was now across her cheek.

"Let him go, you ugly little excuse for something...seefishy!" Ginny said...although the last word came out a bit sheepish. The vile creature however, did hear and its eyes show towards Ginny at an alarming speed.

It dropped Draco, which was a relief as he was turning a bit blue from lack of oxygen. The beast turned to Ginny now. It used its other tentacles to function as feet and it 'walked' (if you could call it that way) towards Ginny.

When it reached her, it spit at her. Some sort of black, sticky liquid came out and would have hit her if she hadn't dodged out of the way.

Ginny ran towards Draco and tried get him up from where he was lying on the ground. She looked at the creature as it made it's way towards them. She turned back to Draco and slapped him across the cheek.

"Draco! You lazy git, get up!"

Draco opened his eyes a bit and groaned in pain.

Another slap came from Ginny.

"Get up! We have no time for moans of pain"

Draco was wide awake now. In the meantime the creature has reached them and 'spit' at them again. Draco pushed Ginny aside, but the movement caused the black stuff to hit Draco's arm. The stuff bit threw his clothing and as soon as it made contact with his skin, Draco cried out.

Ginny had grabbed her wand and shot a curse. "_Incendio_!" and it hit the...thing. It moved away and his in a corner. Ginny grabbed Draco and pulled him towards the door with no mark. She kicked it (like in the movies) and the door came down.

"Why aren't we able to just open doors...first one burned down, second one kicked down..." Draco commented with a sarcastic note.

When they walked through they were in the circular room again and when Ginny looked back to the door she saw that the door with the mark Draco had carved was back.

Turning back to Draco, she muttered a healing spell on his arm.

"That will make sure no more damage is done, but once we get back to school you have to get Pomfrey to look at it"

"And tell her what exactly? That we snuck into the Ministry building to get a book, to get inside Voldie's head, so we can defeat him?"

"My...aren't we in a sarcastic mood today?"

Draco stretched out his hand to touch Ginny's injured cheek.

"I'm fine" Ginny said. "Let's just go to the second door, because we don't know how long Pansy's and Blaise's diversion is going to work"

"Okay"

They chose out another door and Draco carved another big 'X' in it.

"So..." Draco said. "What's behind door number two?" and then he turned the door-knob.

* * *

**authors note: finished! sorry it took so long...I'm gonna begin the next chapter immediately...PLZ REVIEW:)...i like reviews...but guess y'all knew that already.. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Draco opened the door and the two of them stepped in. Draco hadn't been in this room before, but Ginny had. It was the room with a giant basin, with (according to Hermione) contained brains.

"Eeew...what are those?"

"Brains" Ginny replied at Draco's question.

Quickly the two of them left the room and back they were.

Ginny turned to Draco.

"Okay Draco, I have never seen this library when I was here, but you did. We can't just go picking out random doors, hoping we get the right one, because the one with the weird seefishy was scary enough! So concentrate and use the memories you have to find that door. What door do we need?"

As soon as the words came out of Ginny's mouth, a door at the other side of the room began to glow. Both of them stared at it.

"D'you reckon we should take that door?"

"Don't know...do you remember the door to the library glowing?"

"No, but d'you have any better idea's, Miss Granger?"

"This Miss Granger happens to be your girlfriend and is gonna withhold every snogging session in the near future if you keep calling me that" Ginny snapped stomping her way to the door. Draco followed silently.

Ginny touched the door and it swung open by itself. Both of them felt some kind of force, pulling them into the room. They were sort of 'sucked' in.

Ginny felt really weird. She could feel no ground, supporting her feet. Her eyes were opened, but she could only see white. No doors, no walls...no Draco.

"Draco?" she called out

...no answer.

"Anybody?" She yelled now, starting to panic, now that Draco didn't answer.

She felt a hard gush of wind and her head was thrown backwards. Her vision became black and she could hear a voice.

"Back in memories, back in memories" It sounded strange and Ginny didn't like the words as she had no idea what that meant.

As she opened her eyes, she could feel ground against her back. Her mind registered that she was indeed on a floor. Looking around to where she was, Ginny sucked in her breath.

She was in a large room. The floor was dirty and she could hear water dripping somewhere. To her right was the great statue of Salazar Slytherin. It was because of this statue that Ginny knew where she was; The Chamber of Secrets. Then she heard another voice...one she never thought she would hear again.

"I see that you are awake little Ginny" Ginny whipped around and came face to face with Tom Riddle.

He looked right at her. Ginny didn't understand that. When she recognized this room as the Chamber of Secrets, she had thought she had gone back into her memories. Usually when you looked back at memories (like when you use a pensive) nobody would know that you were there. So...how could it be that Tom was looking right at her...saying the same words he had said when she was eleven.

Ginny was dumbfounded...and scared as hell!

"I hope the journey wasn't too unpleasant" he said with fake concern, but it was spoiled by the malicious look in his eyes. He came advancing.

"D-don't...come any closer" Ginny said shakily. All her confidence was gone and instead there was the eleven-year-old Ginny Weasley...trapped by the younger version of Tom Riddle. She could not control her own body...it was moving on its own, doing and saying exactly the same things she did and said when she was eleven.

But not only had her body acted like all those years back...her emotions also. She felt petrified. The only thing she could do was look into those blue eyes with terror at not knowing what he was going to do.

"Ah...poor little Ginny, no need to be scared...You need to be alive for when Potter arrives. After Potter dies...then be scared" He cackled at the look of horror in Ginny's eyes.

"I'm bait?" Ginny said timidly.

"Yes...you are...the reason Potter will come here and die...you're the reason he'll die"

Ginny's fear changed to anger. She could not let this happen. She lunged at Tom. Every fibber in her body was screaming with anger.

"You will not harm anyone you monster!" Ginny screamed. Tom easily defended himself at Ginny's uncoordinated attack and pushed her away. Ginny fell to the ground and cried out. Her ankle had gotten quite a blow and Ginny thought she had sprained it. Tom raised his wand at her and she knew what was coming next…

"_Crucio_!"

Pain shot threw her, and every single place imaginably hurt (and a few more). She twitched on the ground. But as soon as it came it was gone.

All was black and the only thing she could hear was her own rapid breath. Her chest heaved fast

"Draco?" she called out softly. But...as expected no answer came back.

Then the same voice came again.

"Back in memories, back in memories"

She opened her eyes again and the scenery had changed. She was now in The Maze. She recognized it as one of the first times she entered it. She saw a corner and light came from it. She knew she did not want to round that corner. The Ginny from the future knew what was behind it. But no matter what she did she rounded the corner anyway.

A familiar sight came to eyes and she saw the creature before her; a Mongro. A vile creature and flames covered his body; protecting him from various spells and a weapon also. Its eyes flew and grew when the Mongro set his eyes on Ginny. It spewed fire at her and Ginny immediately flung up the most powerful shield she knew and started running away. The fire was detained, but came through eventually. It hit Ginny in different places, but the shield had weakened the fire greatly.

Ginny closed her eyes, tears prickling from them as she felt the burns. She remembered the pain, the fear, but also...what would come next.

Ginny had fallen to the ground and was unable to get up. Rolling over until she was on her back, she saw the Mongro coming. It hovered over her and Ginny's fear increased. It brought his hand (or rather claw) down on her neck and tried to choke her, while the flames were also hurting her.

Ginny felt the claw against her skin. Her inability to breath caused her to panic. The flames hurt immensely. She knew that the Death Eaters would come and save her, because Voldemort didn't want her to die...only to suffer in order to make her stronger.

Indeed the Death Eaters pulled the creature away, but not before Ginny's vision blacked out again.

The blackness came again and Ginny welcomed the rest. Tears were still prickling from her face. She could still feel the claw against her skin, the heat and the pain and fear that came with all the memories.

The voice came again.

"Back in memories, back in memories"

"No!" Ginny yelled. "Back in present, back in present"

Whoosh! Ginny felt she was flying through air and she fell to the ground heavily.

"Ginny!" She heard Draco's voice, but Ginny still didn't move. She lay on the ground, keeping her eyes close. Strong arms pulled her into sitting position and she felt her head resting against a chest.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Draco's concerned voice reached her ears.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back at her. Looking around she saw that she was back in the room with the many doors.

The first thing that came out of Ginny was:

"W...What was that?"

"I…don't know..." Draco answered. "I got sucked in and relived certain...memories that weren't so...pleasant" Draco's voice sounded far away...as if he was thinking of those memories. When he spoke again, his voice was steadier and with more confidence.

"But the good news is that I also relived the memory where I entered the library and I know now where it is!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review and let me know if you like this chapter :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Ginny stood up and looked at Draco amazed.

"You do? How?"

"Well when I was in that...room, I relived the memory of when I went to that library. I was way shorter back then and I remember seeing a weird mark on the door. It sort of looked like a cross upside down. We look for the cross and find the door to the library" Draco said, sounding pleased with himself.

Draco then turned his attention back to Ginny.

"What happened in there to you?"

Ginny's eyes glazed over as she told him of the memories she had seen. After she was finished Draco indulged her in a hug. After a short kiss they began looking for the Mark that Draco described.

It wasn't long before they found it.

"Found it" Draco said. Both of them entered the room. The both of them were standing in what could possibly the biggest library _EVER_!

Rows and Rows of bookcases, filled with numerous books as far as their eyes could reach.

"This is amazing" Ginny said in awe.

Well, I'd prefer it to be a bit less amazing, seeing as we have to find 'The secret book that contains helpful, but dangerous methods to take your enemy out' in a library that is about 50 times bigger then the one at school an we aren't even sure that it's here"

"Aren't we optimistic?"

"Well, what do you suggest then Miss Gran---uh...I mean Ginny" Draco stuttered as he remembered Ginny's threat of no more snog sessions. Ginny almost grinned.

"Well...every library must have some system to search for particular books and a library as big as this one probably'll have a damn good one" Ginny reasoned. They began walking down an aisle, staring at some of the books.

"Man, some of these books could really come in handy" Draco said. Ginny glanced at the book he was holding.

a 1000 and one ways to take revenge that the ministry doesn't want you to know about

_Figures_ Ginny thought.

"Come on Draco! There's no time for that...let's try something out"

Ginny pointed her wand at the aisles and yelled:

"Accio' secret book that contains helpful, but dangerous methods to take your enemy out'!

Draco and Ginny listened carefully and after a moment or two they heard something zooming in their direction. Ginny caught the book and it was _HEAVY_.

"It's here!" Ginny squealed.

"Oh no" Draco said.

Ginny looked at him in worry.

"Oh no? What do you mean with 'Oh no'? I don't like the sound of Oh no!"

Ginny took a first look at the book and saw what he meant with 'Oh no!'

Words were on the book and it was not the title. It said:

_Please give the password of this book, which has to be given to you by Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic or an alarm will go off, alerting all guards within the building_

"Okay" Ginny said slowly. "I'm definitely with you on the 'Oh no' thing"

"Yeah…"

"So what do you suggest, dear Draco?"

"I was thinking of...running!"

"Great idea"

And then they ran! When they had set one foot outside of the library room, they felt a small bit of magic going through them. They figured that it must be the magic, alerting all the guards and they picked it up because their magic was strong.

Back in the room with the many doors, they found the door leading to the exit very quickly. The door still smelled after a bit of smoke. When they went outside they could already hear the guard coming as their footsteps could be heard. Their hearts began beating faster as they thought about the consequences, if they were caught!

"Okay" Ginny said firmly. "Point your wand at your own eyes and say: _'Clearios'_...don't ask questions" Ginny added the last part as Draco opened his mouth, but closed it quickly after hearing the last part. They did the spell.

Ginny pulled out a vile and hid it behind her cloak just as the guards rounded the corridor.

"There!" one of them yelled and the guards ran towards them. Draco began raising his wand, but Ginny stopped him.

"No! Not yet!"

They waited and waited. The guards were coming closer with a great amount of speed and Draco began fidgeting nervously.

When they were just a few meters away Ginny raised the vial and smashed it in front of their feet. The guards stopped, surprised. As soon as the vial broke and the liquid came in contact with the air, it began to create a huge fog! Within seconds no one could see their own hand in front of their eyes...except for Draco and Ginny.

"RUN! And stun as many as you can!" Ginny yelled at Draco. They began running and shooting stunning spells at the guards. One by one they fell down, but the ones still standing began shooting spells randomly. Luckily they weren't hit and were now running out of the corridor, away from the fog.

Vaguely they could hear one man yell at the guards and soon they were being chased again.

"W...What was...that?" Draco panted while running.

"Just a little potion...you said it yourself...you can never be prepared enough!"

They were turning corner after corner and found that they could no longer hear the guards. They stopped to take a breath.

"Pfew...that was close!" Ginny said. Her hip was hurting badly and she didn't know if she could do another running 'contest'.

"Too close if you ask me...d'you still have the book?"

Ginny pulled it out of her cloak.

"Sure do" A look of pain crossed her face as she switched her weight on her injured hip. Draco was beside her in a second, with a concerned voice.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just...my hip you know"

"We have to get out of here a soon as possible"

A pause...

"Where do you think we are?" was the next thing that came out of Draco's mouth.

"Uh...lost?"

"Correct in one guess"

"Suggestion?"

"Just walking, hoping we won't come across any guards, find Blaise and Pansy and find an exit"

"...sounds like a plan to me"

They began walking again.

_How many freaking doors and hallways are in this place? _Ginny wondered.

Draco grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. It gave Ginny the comfort she needed and calmed down a bit. Draco made her feel so safe; she wondered how she ever could have hated him at the beginning of the year.

_Because then he acted like a snotty prick _was Ginny's first thought.

But much has happened since then and Ginny was happy, having Draco.

They came across the door where they had locked up the first two guards in the beginning.

"Wait" Ginny said and she conjured up a parchment and quill.

When she was done writing she hung the piece of paper on the door. Draco looked over Ginny's shoulder and read it.

Two _men_ are locked in here

Sorry for the trouble

Draco looked at Ginny in question. Ginny shrugged. "Can't just leave them there...who knows how long it would take for them to be found?"

They continued their search for Pansy, Blaise and the exit. With a crazy amount of luck they found the reception hall and the fireplace where they had entered. The room was deserted. Now, they only had to find Pansy and Blaise.

"Where could they be?" Ginny asked.

At that moment the giant doors on her left opened and there were two unknown people, but the polyjuice potion wore off and there were Pansy and Blaise. The sight of them...was a sight they will always remember...

* * *

**a/n: Wanna know what Pansy and Blaise did for a diversion? PLZ REVIEW! and next chapter will come up soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Diversion: (Chapter 28)**

Pansy threw in her floo and shouted: "Ministry of Magic!" Blaise did the same and they were both gone.

When they came out of the fireplace everyone was looking at the two of them in surprise. The feast was only for Ministry people and it was obvious that Pansy and Blaise weren't. One man stepped forward.

"What are you two doing here?" he said in a very annoyed voice.

"I am here for Vider Winters...get me the man that is authorised to sign the forms for her release" Pansy said in a bored voice, waving her hand dismissingly as if she expected that they would do as she wishes.

"Go back to wherever you came from, you are the one that is not authorised to be here" a man said.

"_I WANT TO SEE SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP GET VIDER WINTERS OUT OF THIS PLACE_!"

An unknown man stepped forward and tried to say soothingly: "Don't worry child, your friend is safe, but this is not the time to be here, come back another time!"

Needless to say it was pointless. Blaise yelled next.

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY GIRLFRIEND AS IF SHE WERE A MERE CHILD MAN? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM BLAISE ZABINI AND MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF YOUR RUDENESS TOWARDS ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND_"

Meanwhile somebody had called security and Pansy and Blaise were put into a wizarding holding cell; which is just a nice term for a prison. They were left there until someone would come to discuss the punishment of the scene they had just made, but that will most likely be handled tomorrow morning and not earlier. But Blaise and Pansy were not planning to stay there very long...

Each of them pulled out the vile containing the polyjuice potion and drained the entire vile. After they changed (on a most painfully way) they looked at each other. Blaise was the first one to speak.

"I can't complain about your appearance, but I like the normal you better"

Pansy (after the transformation) had long, black hair that came to her but and her eyes had changed colour. Once they were a soft brown, but now a dark shade of brown...almost black.

Blaise had changed too. His once shaggy, brown hair had turned black also and his eyes were bright blue.

"Yeah...just getting used to it" Pansy said. They quickly changed into the clothing they had brought "Now, we have to get out of this cell. You said that you had something for that"

"I do" Blaise grabbed his bag and pulled out a long knife. (Guys must have some thing with knives)

"A knife" Pansy said astounded. "What are you gonna do? Smash it into the door three-thousand times until we have a hole big enough to crawl through?"

"Magical knife...it can unlock every door, they don't make many of these, but they can come in handy...paid a pretty galleon for it, too"

He unlocked the door and it took three seconds. Pansy looked at Blaise approvingly. "Good job...lets move"

Quietly as possible, Pansy and Blaise walked through different corridors.

"You were in charge of finding a way around here, Pansy" Blaise said.

"I know and I have just the thing" She replied and grabbed the necklace that she had been wearing.

"See this?" She asked Blaise. Blaise leaned closer. He saw a golden chain, with in the middle a beautiful emerald stone. Pansy continued speaking.

"It's a family heirloom. Mother gave it to me when I turned fifteen. Other then the fact that it's gorgeous, it also comes with a handy trick. If the owner (which is me) needs to get somewhere and 'calls upon the help of the necklace' or something like that...it helps!"

Blaise looked sceptical. "Have you ever used it before?"

A blush crept up to Pansy's cheeks. "Well...no...Never needed it, but I'm sure it'll work!"

"Pansy!" Blaise said in a whiny voice.

"Blaise!" Pansy said, just as whiny, mocking Blaise. Blaise growled in reply.

Pansy grabbed the necklace and closed her eyes.

"_Hello?"_

Pansy's eyes shot open. She glared at Blaise.

"I am trying to concentrate! _STOP_ talking!"

Blaise looked surprised. "Pansy...I didn't say anything..."

Pansy looked confused.

"_Hello? Anybody there?"_

"You don't hear that?" she asked Blaise.

"You _do_ hear something?"

Pansy closed her eyes again. With her mind, she reached out.

_Uhm..._ Pansy thought. _Is anybody there?_

_Yes...it is I, the Necklace of Everywhere_

_Hello, Necklace of Everywhere...can you help us?_

Of course dear, what is your destination?

_Ministry Of Magic, Second Floor, Reception Hall_

_Okay, follow me!_

Pansy opened her eyes and smiled at Blaise. She felt the Necklace pull softly and began walking. She told Blaise about the conversation.

"Wow..." He said. "Did it really say 'It is I, The necklace'?"

Pansy nodded. "That's just plain...weird"

They walked on, guided by the necklace. Each time they approached a corner, Blaise peaked his head around it, to see of the coast was clear. Luckily they encountered no one, though they did come across a door, which was probably a closet. Banging came from it, but neither Blaise nor Pansy wanted to know what was in it. They found the Reception Hall pretty fast.

_Thank you necklace _Pansy thought.

_You're welcome until next time_

"You know Pans, that _IS_ a pretty handy necklace"

"Don't even think about it Blaise! Nobody can borrow, steal, loan it without permission or even with permission…it only works for me!"

"Bugger" he muttered.

Both of them turned towards the Great doors, where the party was held. Loud noises came from it and it was clearly filled with people. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other.

"This is it" Blaise said. "Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready, but...let's do it"

And with that, Pansy and Blaise opened the Great Doors. Immediately, all faces were directed at them, all of them thinking who would come late to such an event and how rude it was. They saw two people, whom nobody knew. The two intruders were clad in black dress robes and with their black hair; they almost looked gothic-like.

Pansy and Blaise's face held no expressions. They walked into the room with an air of confidence. The crowd divided and a path became clear for Pansy and Blaise to walk upon. Together they walked towards the podium that was centred in the middle of the room. Cornelius Fudge was on it. It looked like he just wanted to begin a speech before they had walked in.

Whispers went through the crowd, but no one spoke up. When Pansy and Blaise stepped up the podium, Fudge appeared to have regained his voice.

"Who are you and why are you here? I don't think you have received an invitation did you?" He snapped, obviously annoyed that they had to steal all the attention from him.

Pansy said nothing, but Blaise shoved Fudge from the podium. He then raised his wand at himself and said: "_Sonorus_!" he did the same to Pansy.

They turned their attention towards the crowd.

"Terribly sorry for the interruption, really I am!" Pansy rambled in a high squeaky voice.

"Yes, Yes...I agree with my wife here" Blaise said.

"We have a very good reason, really we do!" Blaise had to keep himself from laughing out loud at the voice Pansy made.

Fudge was now _REALLY_ annoyed... "_SECURITY_!" he yelled.

"Oh Stuff it, you grumpy, fat little man!" Pansy snapped "That won't do very much right now"

"Yes, I have just placed a charm on this podium. No one can come near it now..." It was true; the aurors that were present as well as the guards at the party came face to face with an invisible barrier.

"Now that I have everyone's attention...my name is David Cummings and this..." Blaise said pointing at Pansy. "..Is my wife Emily Cummings…and now that the introductions are done, let's continue to discuss a serious matter..." Silence ensued. Everybody held their breaths. Every one was hanging at Pansy and Blaise's lips.

Pansy pointed at a badge on her robe. "Does anyone know what kind of badge this is?" Nobody answered her...so Blaise did.

"It's from S.P.E.W. and no, it does not mean spew, but S.P.E.W...Anyone know what kind of organisation it is from?" Again silence. Blaise knew what came next and once more thanked to Merlin that the Slytherin's knew how to keep a blank face; otherwise he would've laughed out loud.

Pansy spoke up. "S.P.E.W.-Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare"

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! 'Part 2 of the diversion is the next chapter! and sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter! PLZ REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Diversion part 2! (Chapter 29)**

Many jaws from different people in the crowd dropped. Amazed expressions were seen and some people inhaled sharply. The press-people, who were present, began taking pictures.

"Excuse me?" Fudge said. "You have interrupted _MY_ party for some stupid _HOUSE ELVES_?" he roared.

Pansy put on an appalled face. "Minister Fudge! How dare you! We speak for those, who do not speak for themselves"

Blaise decided to give them his input. "Yes! Slaves are they! They work, but do not get paid. Many families do not realize the work that the House Elves do and we, meaning Emily and myself, want to have a Law. In that Law, it must state that House Elves should be paid"

"And of course, we want the Ministry to provide work-clothing. It can be picked up by the House Elves and so it wasn't their master that gave them clothes, so they won't get fired, but do have normal clothes"

Fudge turned to the guards and aurors. "I don't care what it takes to get those people out of here, but _DO IT_!"

Blaise then removed the spell that makes their voices so loud.

Pansy turned to Blaise. "D'you reckon we gave Gin and Draco enough time?"

"Yeah...let's do the Spell"

Both Pansy and Blaise raised their wands and shouted: "_Scouius Regua BLOMMA_!"

The change was seen immediately. Buckets of water appeared, together with sponges. Every person and Fudge dropped to their knees. Every one grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the floor! It wasn't that they wanted to; the spell made them do it.

"Well, now you can experience first hand how it is to be a House Elf! Of course this is only a fraction of what they do on a daily basis!"

"Ingenious spell, Blaise" Pansy complimented.

"I know! Remind me to use it on Draco sometimes, it'll _REALLY_ piss him off" (Evil Blaise!...)

Pansy giggled. Blaise stood in front of her and bowed low.

"Would you like to dance, my fair lady?"

"Why yes, thank you kind sir" Both of them grinned as Pansy put her hand in Blaise's. They stepped of the podium and walked to the middle of the room. Blaise waved his wand and music began to play.

They began to dance, carefully stepping around the cleaning people. Pansy felt such pleasure dancing with Blaise. He smiled at her and she almost melted. Blaise twirled her around and then dipped her low. While Pansy was dipped, her head almost touched the ground; she turned her head to the right and saw Fudge almost shaking with fury as he scrubbed a particular nasty stain.

"Missed a spot" she mocked as Blaise pulled her up.

"Why not have fun, while crashing the Minister's party?" Blaise said.

Pansy's eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot" She stepped out of Blaise's arms and stepped back onto the podium, where their bag was stashed away. Looking into the bag, she pulled out...a camera.

Pansy glanced at Blaise and saw him grinning.

"It's a reminder for us and a present for Ginny and Draco" Pansy said. She looked to the crowd and said: "Everybody smile!" Everybody _DID_ look up, but they didn't smile...just glared.

FASH! "Done..." Pansy said. She walked towards Blaise, who was looking at Fudge.

Once again, Blaise magically amplified his voice.

"Don't worry Folks! This spell will only last for...two hours or so! By that time, this room will be sparkly clean" Blaise grinned again. He was having fun! No wonder that Snape always liked to give out detention to Gryffindors. But even Blaise had to serve detention with Snape once...and what Pansy and he made the people here do was nothing compared with the detentions of Snape. Then again, it could be that Snape was just more nasty then usual, because he had made the Potions master's clothing a bright pink! Needless to say that Snape didn't appreciate much.

He focused his attention back to reality; Pansy was standing in front of him, smirking.

"Back from Dreamland?" she mocked.

"Shut up!" He grumbled. He looked at his watch and then back at Pansy.

"It's time to get the hell outta here" he said.

At that moment, the Great Doors flew open and in came...

Damien Zabini (Blaise's father) and Cassius Parkinson (Pansy's father)

_I smell trouble_

"Sorry we're late everyone, there was a little bit of a crisis at the..." Damien's voice died down as he glanced around in the room. His gaze finally stopped when it rested upon Blaise and Pansy.

They walked towards Pansy and Blaise and when they were close enough, Damien whispered: "Blaise!...and my guess is that this is Pansy" Cassius spoke next. "What are you doing here? What have you done?" Blaise knew how Damien and Cassius knew it was them. The cleaning spell they had used was a rare one. Damien had come across it in ancient text and explained the spell to Blaise. Damien, Cassius, Pansy and himself were the only one's who knew about it.

"Uh..." Pansy said, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Father, but this is one situation that I will not explain"

Cassius raised an eyebrow. "Very well, you must know the consequences of you actions" And with that, he removed the spell and everyone could get on their feet again. Fudge immediately gave the order to arrest Emily and David Cummings.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other and nodded. They knew they were going to get in trouble for this, but they already were in trouble. Pansy then quickly Stunned Cassius and Damien and it worked, because they didn't expect their offspring to turn on them. They fell down.

The aurors came advancing at them and Blaise reacted. "We're going to have to shower after this one Pans" he said.

"_Smergov_!" A green mist came out of the tip of Blaise's wand. It formed a huge cloud over the whole room. "_Gona_!" he then yelled. The green mist became solid and fell on every one in the room, including Pansy and Blaise. Blaise then performed a spell on Pansy and himself, while muttering words that Pansy could not hear.

"Run!" Blaise yelled. Both of them turned and ran. The aurors and guards slipped out on the goo and fell down. Pansy and Blaise did not. The spell that Blaise had done made sure they would not fall, slip, trip or something else. The rest of the people _DID_ fall and if Pansy and Blaise weren't running like hell, it would've made a funny sight.

They opened the giant doors and went through. Immediately they saw Draco and Ginny.

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco said, looking at them. They were covered in black robes, with a badge that said: 'S.P.E.W.' and they were covered from head till toe in green goo. Blaise and Pansy had to admit, they guessed they were a pretty, funny sight.

* * *

**ghegheghe...REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked, looking at his two friends. He almost couldn't hold his laugh!

"We'll explain later, because right now, we have to get the hell out of here!" Blaise stated.

The four of them grabbed the jar of floo powder off the mantel. They threw the floo powder in and pretty soon they were all back in Dumbledore's office. But...something happened which they had not foreseen.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini" Dumbledore greeted.

The four of them stared at the old man in front of them dumbfounded.

"May I ask how it is that you came through my fireplace when I know that there are only two fireplaces in Hogwarts connected to the floo network and I doubt that you used Professor Snape's fireplace just to floo to my office"

Their headmaster stared at them, with a very serious expression. He continued speaking.

"And why are you, Miss Parkinson and Mister Zabini, dressed the way you are? And covered in what looks like...green goo?"

Still no answer came.

"Where have you four been?" Dumbledore asked, his voice raising. He stood up and walked over towards them.

_Who knew that a two-hundred year old man could be so menacing? _Ginny thought.

"Ahum" Ginny spoke up. "With all due respect Headmaster, you are aware of the weight that lies upon the shoulders of Draco and I?"

"Yes, but I fail to see the need to remember me of that fact Miss Weasley"

"Well then Professor, I hope you will understand that some things have to remain secret as you never know which walls have ears"

From behind her, Ginny could hear Blaise muffle a snicker.

"I assure you no walls of my office have ears and I demand to know where you four have been"

Ginny sighed. They couldn't exactly tell Dumbledore their plan. He wouldn't approve, that's for sure. But she could see he wasn't about to let them go on this matter so she was forced to play hard.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am afraid that I cannot tell you this and neither of us will either. Punish us as you see fit, but we know it won't be bad. We are too important for the wizarding world. I don't want to be like this, but I have no choice" Ginny said in a firm voice.

"I see...of course I cannot expel you two, which I would have in any other case...but...I cannot speak for Miss. Parkinson and Mister Zabini" Dumbledore said in a low voice.

Ginny's eyes widened. He wouldn't do that would he?...This wasn't the Dumbledore she had known for years.

"Expel them and I will go with them" Draco said.

"Me too" Ginny piped up.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat with a sigh.

"A month worth of detention, no Hogsmeade trips, no Quidditch, you will stay in your room, except for classes, meals and training. If you need to go to the library, you will have to be accompanied by a teacher"

Pansy and Blaise gasped.

"But Profess..." But Dumbledore cut Pansy off.

"I will not change this punishment. Unless of course, you will tell me where you four have been"

Ginny had enough! _THEY_ had to rescue the world of Voldemort and he didn't even trust them enough! She stepped forward and looked straight in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Dumbledore, make no mistake. Should you choose to test my resolve in this matter, you will be looking at an outcome that will have a finality that is beyond your comprehension"

(Yes I know, that is a line from the movie: Meet Joe Black, but I couldn't help myself)

"Miss Wea.."

Draco then spoke. "Furthermore, you will not restrict us from Quidditch, Hogsmeade trips or anything else for that matter. You expect us to trust you, you expect us to rid the world of Voldemort. Then _WE_ can expect some trust in return, can we not?"

Dumbledore then realized what he had done. They were right.

"My apologies, I should not have behaved the way I did. I hope you can forgive me. I am just concerned of your well-being"

"We understand, Professor. But realize, with a destiny as ours, danger is never far away...can we go now?" Ginny said.

"Yes, of course"

The four students trudged their way down the stairs. After the statue of the Eagle close, Blaise immediately spoke up.

"Please tell me that you guys have whatever it is you went for"

Draco grinned. "Yeah, we did...but why are you looking like this?" He aid, indicating with his hand towards the black, goo-covered robes with a spew-badge on it

"Yeah, why are you wearing that badge from Hermione's organisation of S.P.E.W?" Ginny asked.

Pansy smiled evilly. "We'll tell you when we're back in Draco's room"

So the four of them went to Draco's room; Blaise and Pansy told their story and Draco and Ginny were laughing all the way through the story.

"And this is the picture we took while they were cleaning" Pansy said and showed them the picture.

"That picture is funny as hell!" Draco remarked.

"So...how did your...excursion go?" Blaise asked.

Draco and Ginny told them their story, leaving out the part with the library-room. They just said, they found what they were looking for, but that they triggered an alarm or something.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going to take a shower and then I'm off to bed" Pansy yawned.

"You should definitely take a shower! You smell like hell!" Ginny said, earning a punch on the arm from Pansy.

Draco took the book they had 'borrowed' and hid it well, after that the four of them split up and went to bed.

Following morning

Ginny decided to sleep in that day. She figured that she had deserved it after last night. She slept like a rose and woke at 11:37. It felt wonderful to just sleep in. So she got up late and took her time to shower and dress. When she was (finally) ready to leave the room, she was starving! She hurried to the Great Hall and went in. She headed for the Gryffindor table and saw to her amazement that Vider was there, sitting between Dean and Seamus.

"Vider!" Ginny squealed. She ran towards her and threw her arms around Vider. She could feel Vider stiffen and Ginny pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Vider said nothing, just looked at her with big, empty eyes, full of fear.

"Vider...you're not scared of me, are you?" Ginny questioned, afraid of what the answer might be. Vider began shaking and Dean put an arm around her.

"Gin...I think it's best if you left Vider alone for a while...I'm sure she'll come around..." Dean trailed of, betraying that he wasn't as sure as he said he was.

Ginny stepped back and looked around. Once again was she the center of attention.

Hatred...

Hatred filled her...for Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and everyone supporting them.

She held her head high, turned around and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. She was not about to flee; she had enough of that. Instead, she satisfied herself with thinking about her plan to attack Voldemort. They would have to be well prepared for this.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy weren't in the Great Hall, neither was the Dream team. After lunch, Ginny would find Draco and then they would get everything they would need in order to set the plan in motion.

_Tonight _Ginny thought fiercely..._Tonight_...

* * *

**A/N: I know, this isn't the greatest chapter...but PLZZ REVIEW!The next chapter will be better then, I promise:)**


	31. Chapter 31

After lunch, Ginny had still not seen Draco or the rest of her Slytherin friends for that matter. She still felt bad about the thing with Vider, but there were more important things at the moment. She went back to her room and walked directly towards her shelf of books. There were so many, that it would put Hermione and her book collection to shame. Running her fingers across the books, she examined the titles, thinking about which book would help her the most. Finally she found one and picked it of the shelf.

Tricky potions, spells and charms to get you out of tricky situations by Siara Felge

After reading for about ten minutes, she heard a knock.

"Come in" She yelled, thinking it was Draco, Blaise or Pansy. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't know you three knew where my room was" Ginny said, surprised to see them in her room.

Harry answered. "Hermione is Head Girl, she asked professor McGonagall"

"Yeah...now that I think of it...I don't think we've been here before...ever" Ron said thoughtfully.

_I've had this room since Second Year_... Ginny thought wryly, putting her book back on the shelf. This action caught Hermione's attention and she gasped.

"Ginny! I didn't know you had this many books" She said, looking at the books on the shelve. "Some of these are very rare...how did you get these?"

"I have my ways.." Ginny said vaguely. She didn't want to mention that she went to Knockturn Alley a few times. The books weren't forbidden, but it wasn't student material either.

"Do you think...that I can...borrow them sometimes?" Hermione asked shyly.

"You do know, that some of these books aren't really on the Must-read-list of the school?" Ginny asked, teasing Hermione. She knew as well as Hermione that some of the teachers wouldn't approve some of the books.

Hermione blushed. "Yes..I know"

"Then you can borrow them" Ginny said. Turning her attention back to Harry and Ron. "why are you here?"

Ron fidgeted and Harry looked uncomfortable, but determined.

"Gin...we know that you and Draco are destined to take Voldemort down, but...we want to help" Harry said firmly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. (If you're hanging out with Slytherin's then you're bound to pick up some of their traits)

"Yeah, Ron and I have always helped Harry fighting Voldemort and now we want to help you!" Hermione added.

Again a knock was heard. Ginny shouted that the door was open and Draco came in. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the company Ginny was in. (Slytherin-trait, I told you!)

"Ginny?" he asked, obviously questioning her about why the dreamteam was there.

"They want to help us in the fight against Voldemort" She explained.

"Oh?...they want to help now, do they?" Draco said.

"You're not seriously thinking about it, are you?" Ginny said in amazement.

"Why not?" Ron said hotly.

"Can I speak to you in private...Draco?" Ginny growled. Draco followed her in the bathroom. Once Draco closed the door, Ginny turned round to face him.

"What are you thinking, Draco! They can't help us! They are only likely to get hurt" Ginny whispered.

"Gin..think about this! If we use that book to get in Voldy's head, then we still have no strategy! We have no idea what to expect and what to do! Granger, Potter and Weasley (well...maybe not Weasley...this requires brains) can research things"

Ginny thought this over. "I suppose you're right about that, but...that means we have to tell them what we're going to do! They wouldn't ever help us then. They'll think it's too dangerous"

"Swear them to secrecy, tell them and convince them that we're not going to wait around until Voldemort is going to attack and if they're still refusing...just a memory charm" Draco answered.

Ginny grumbled. "Fine"

They walked out the bathroom. Hermione had her nose in one of the books she borrowed from Ginny and Harry and Ron we're sitting on the sofa, talking. They looked up when they re-entered the room.

"D'you think we should get Pansy and Blaise here too?" Draco nodded at Ginny's question and walked out. Hermione, Ron and Harry knew they had to wait until Draco, Pansy and Blaise we're back so they said nothing. Ginny went to sit on her bed. collecting her thoughts.

_What if they refuse to help us? _She thought. _Am I even doing the right thing? _

Draco came back with Blaise and Pansy. They didn't say anything, just sat on the bed while Ginny stood up and went to stand besides Draco. Ginny and Draco looked at each other and Ginny nodded.

Draco spoke. He told them about the book they had (ahum) borrowed from the Department of Mysteries and their plan. By the time Draco was finished, five jaws dropped.

Nobody said anything for a while, but Ginny knew who would speak first.

_Hermione will protest, saying it will be too dangerous and starts explaining what the consequences could be _Ginny thought

"What! You want to get in Voldemort's mind! You can't do THAT! Numerous things could go wrong; like HIM trapping you or winning the duel and then you'll be zombies who can't do anything, but drool! Not to mention the only two people who can rid us from Voldemort will be whimpering away in ST.Mungo's looking at the clouds as if it was the most fascinating thing you've ever seen!"

_Then Ron (who doesn't get it anyway) will agree with Hermione because he fancies her_

"I agree" the male redhead replied.

Harry stayed silent.

Ginny looked over at the Slytherins. Slytherins aren't that easy to predict. Gryffindors say the immediate thing that comes to mind and it's easy to read them. Slytherins are more reserved and think things more through. Ginny had no idea how they were going to react.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and entwined their hands. Turning back, Pansy spoke for the both of them.

"We think it's dangerous, full of risks, could go wrong on a million points...but we understand"

Draco nodded, grateful. Hermione still didn't get it. Pansy and Blaise were Ginny and Draco's friends right? How can they UNDERSTAND that their friends are going to do something that will most likely get them killed.

Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, Harry said his opinion.

"I agree with Pansy and Blaise" he said. Ron and Hermione looked at him in amazement.

"WHAT!" Ron roared. (grrr...) "How can you agree Harry! You of all people should know that you can't just go and place yourself in such situations!"

"It's because I know how it is...being chased by Voldemort. Neither of you can imagine it. It's like knowing he will come for you and it's inevitable, but still hoping that he won't. Voldemorts best tactic is to lure or surprise you into a trap. I understand that Ginny and Draco won't wait until he caughts them off guard, but to attack him when HE is not ready for it"

They all agreed. Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Blaise and Ron are going to research all day to come up with things that could help Draco and Ginny.

In the meantime, Draco and Ginny will read the book they had (once again) 'borrowed'.

* * *

**A/N I know it's not so great...but I try! Thanks for all the reviews I've received. Next chapter will be better, but that needs encouragement (hint, hint) **


	32. Chapter 32

**chapter 32**

Ginny had the book on her lap and Draco looked over her shoulder. She opened the book with a weird feeling in her stomach. This was it! The book they needed. Opening it, she looked through the contents, looking for that special bit of information that they desperately needed. After a while they found it. Apparently the technique was called the 'Comprendiex' spell.

The Comprendiex Spell

_The Comprendiex Spell is a very complicated spell that should only be performed by highly educated and powerful wizards or witches. But even if performed by someone who has the aforementioned qualities, the spell still brings danger and is very risky. The inventor of this spell was Bregnus Amenia who at the age of 36 had casted this spell twice. The first time was against his rival. He won the duel, came back successfully and wrote down his experiences in a journal. (Relevant information of this journal is on page 237) His second experience was not such a success. He performed the spell, but lost the duel. As it turns out, the one who loses the duel will suffer consequences that are different each time. He duelled with his arch nemesis, Frederick Prognus. After the duel, Frederick has talked about how he was attacked by Bregnus and won. He came out of his trance that he had fallen into and now Bregnus was a permanent patient at St. Mungo's in America until he died in 1723. Since then this spell was considered dangerous and part of Dark Magic. Not much is known of what happens after you've performed the Comprendiex spell, because in some strange way, the persons who've done this spell were unable to talk about there experiences there aside from the fact that they've won or lost. Though it is said, that when Mr. Bregnus Amenia (when at St. Mungo's) kept talking about someone named Rosie, but many don't take it seriously since it could just be an imaginable friend created from his now mentally unstable mind (As you can read in Mr. Armenia's journal). _

_How to perform the spell:_

_First a potion must be made to break down the mental walls of the caster and the recipient of the spell. See the list of ingredients below:_

Draco and Ginny read in silence. As they read through the list of ingredients they began to comprehend how difficult it was going to be. But difficult as it may, the thought of finally getting rid of Voldemort only made them more determined.

"Some of these things are hard to get by, Gin" Draco said looking up.

"Will you be able to get them?"

Draco smirked. "Am I a Malfoy or what?"

Ginny pretended to look at him thoughtfully. "Not really" She decided.

Draco looked offended. "Excuse me"

"Oh...nothing" Ginny waved her hand as if it were nothing. "Just paying a bit more attention to your hair, nowadays, don't you?"

"Do not..."

"Do too"

"Do _NOT_" Draco growled. Ginny giggled as Draco absently-minded put a hair in place. After realizing what he just did, he stood up immediately.

"I have to owl a few acquaintances to get these ingredients, be right back" And off he was.

Ginny lay down for a minute, savouring the silence and peace. Something she hadn't done for quite a while. Even though she was trying not to think of anything, her mind couldn't help wandering of to the plan. She was still having doubts about it; wondering if they were doing the right thing; because the result could be great, but also it could also be devastating. Then there was the fact that the spell was dangerous to perform in itself and numerous thing could go wrong.

Shaking her head, Ginny looked when her door opened. In came Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are you done already? Because...if you are...that's fast!" Ginny said.

"It's not hard to get the information you want when you have somebody who knows every single book in the school library" Ron said, while inclining his head to Hermione. She blushed.

"Well...I do know some books yes" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we've come up with a charm that can make everything possible to take with you to the...otherworldly...place...thing" He said.

"Yes, but there is only a maximum number of things you can take. It's one of the rules, apparently. It says so in: _'Rules of Mystical Places'_" Hermione added.

At that moment Draco returned with Blaise and Pansy. "I've arranged every ingredient. The last one should arrive in no less then an hour"

"Good acquaintances then" Ginny said, raising her eyebrow.

Draco raised eyebrow back in question.

"Female acquaintances by any chance?"

"Maybe, jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"No"

"Then I'm not" Ginny continued. "Okay, Hermione, how many things can we take with us, aside from our clothes?"

"Five"

"Draco? What should we take with us?"

He looked thoughtful. Pansy spoke up though.

"Here" She said, taking of the necklace she had on. (_THE_ Necklace of Everywhere) and gave it to Ginny. "This necklace is magical and it will help you to find your way. I've commanded it to listen to you"

"What do you mean commanded?" Ginny asked, while taking the necklace.

"Don't worry, you'll find out" Was all Pansy would say.

Further, Ginny and Draco decided on their wands (of course), a dagger each and the necklace. It wasn't much, but it was something. Also probably more then Voldemort would have.

Owls were beginning to fly in, with packages on their legs and soon they had all but one ingredient. That one wouldn't come until dinner, because it had to come from wizarding China. Draco and Blaise started to put together the ingredients while listening to Ginny, who was reading the instructions out loud. Pansy and the dream team left.

The potion took a few hours to prepare, which was pretty fast considering how many difficult potions usually take 4 to 12 weeks to be ready. The instructions weren't easy and Draco almost botched up the potions three times (Blaise only once) When they were done, it was Dinner time. They went to the Great Hall and sat down with their respectable table.

Ginny looked at her food and didn't feel hungry. Still, she put some mashed potatoes on it, because she knew that she needed the strength (And otherwise it would be to stop Ron, Harry and Hermione watching her like hawks to see if she was eating well) She took a few bites, but the anxiety in her stomach prevented her from eating much more. It could be her last meal...or it could be her last meal with Voldemort terrorizing the world. In any way, it would all be different when she and if she would be back.

When they all got back from dinner, the mood was grim. Harry grimaced, Hermione looked thoughtful and Ron just had a blank face (So what else is new?) Pansy and Blaise were anxious, but only the trained eye (mostly Slytherins) could see that. The last ingredient came and Draco added a scale of the Chinese Fireball. The potion bubbled and went: Poof!

Draco looked up to the many people.

"It's finished"

Ginny went to stand by Draco. The rest came by each of them and hugged each other. (Except for the Trio and the Slytherins) All of them whispering encouraging words.

Ginny and Draco measured out a vile each and '_clanked'_ them together and drank it all at once. At first nothing happened (As usual) but then...something happened (very surprising don't you think?)

Ginny felt her eyes roll back and slumped to the ground.

When Ginny woke up, she immediately felt strange. She couldn't exactly say what it was, but the environment felt...foggy and strange. She opened her eyes and saw a misty room. Yes...a misty room. To her right, was Draco; and in front of her...

Was a girl with black medium length hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hi! My name is Rosie! So glad you could be here...there hasn't been anyone new here since...well a long time, but anyways..._YOU'RE HERE_!" And then she did...a victory dance.

* * *

**(Who doesn't love Victory dances?) :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_The world has gone mad!_

First thought of Ginevra.

_Or maybe I have?_

Was the second thought.

There before her was a girl, looking at them like Christmas had come early (not to mention the little victory dance that had just passed). Looking around, Ginny saw that the room was _REALLY _misty. She had noticed it before, but now she could see the room looked like it was _made _of mist. She could see no shape and because of the mist had no idea if the room was really small or large. It was like she, Draco and Rosie were just standing on clouds.

"I'm not dead am I? Did the potion fail or something?" Draco had gotten off the...floor (if you can call the cloud they were standing on a floor) and stretched his hand out to help Ginny up. She took his hand just as Rosie answered.

"Dead? Of course not!" Rosie snorted. "You're in the otherworld! Don't you think that that is just a tacky name? I tried to get them to change it, but they won't listen to reason, I tell you! Who doesn't think that 'cloudyworld' isn't a good name! Barking mad, I tell you!" She ranted.

_What do we do now? _Was what Draco and Ginny were both thinking.

"Uh...yes, I think cloudyworld is a _very _good name, but do tell who you are and why you're here?" Draco drawled arrogantly.

Rosie looked at him. "Oh, How _RUDE_ of me! I should have introduced myself, shouldn't I have? I mean, it's not like YOU already introduced yourselves already, right?" She said, looking at him with an eyebrow raised and hands on her hips.

Draco looked at Ginny. "Sharp tongue"

Ginny was next to try and get information out of Rosie. "We're sorry! I'm Ginevra Weasley and this here, is Draco Malfoy. We're here because we performed the Comprendiex Spell...at least...I hope that this is the place where we're supposed to be after performing the Spell"

Rosie's eyes widened. "You've performed the Comprendiex Spell?"

Ginny nodded. Why was she so amazed? Were they in the wrong place or something? She looked at Draco and knew that he thought the same thing as her, because she saw the flash of worry pass through his eyes, before he shielded everyone from it.

"That's great!" Was the outburst from the girl in front of them.

Now it was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrow.

Rosie continued. "I feel power radiating from you two. It seems that the enemy you have chosen must be strong also then, seeing as you used this spell probably as a last resort. Most people use this as a last resort. And...if you two are strong...and you're enemy is also powerful then this realm is in for a great spectacle. Isn't that great?"

Ginny grinned a bit. She had long ago noticed that this girl wasn't here to harm them. The girl had spirit.

"You have yet to introduce yourself" Draco remarked.

"Call me Rosie and I'm like...some kind of a receptionist. People come, I look at the reason why they are here and guide them if the need arise...and of course contact the department, which it concerns"

"Department?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Didn't you know? You performed the spell after all...haven't you read all the information?" Rosie asked astonished. She said it with a tone like it was impossible for that to happen, but at the same time acknowledging that there was a slight possibility.

"Well...most books about it have been destroyed" Draco said.

"Am I to understand that you two have performed his spell with only the knowledge of how to make the potion and nothing else?" Rosie said slowly.

"You are to understand that" Draco said sarcastically.

"Dear Zeus, I'll have to get you to your department right away then!"

"Department?" Ginny asked for the second time.

"Yes...I'll have to take you to Ares" She said as she began walking, over the clouds, making turns as if there were paths to walk upon. Her hair seemed like a river, with it waving beautifully around her. She seemed to know where to go.

Ginny's mind reeled. Ares? As in...Ares, God of war?

"Ares? As in Ares, God of War?" Draco said, reading Ginny's thoughts.

"Why yes...You are going to battle with your enemy, so it would be logical that this would be his department. Who'd you think it would be then? Aphrodite? Not bloody likely" Rosie said. The first thing she muttered with anything else then a smile or with amusement in her voice.

"We'll be there in a sec" Rosie said, turning _FULL_ blast on the cheery mood again.

While walking, Ginny dug in her mind for every piece of information of Ares.

Ares, God of war and son of Hera and Zeus. Hated by the Olympians and loved by only Aphrodite (goddess of Love and Beauty)...that was it. All Ginny ever knew of Ares.

They walked around for a while until Rosie spoke.

"I hereby represent, Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley. There business here is because they preformed the Comprendiex Spell" Her voice was very loud and echoed a bit, like they were in a very, large room. Suddenly, doors appeared and they entered.

Ginny looked in awe; the room was the biggest one she'd ever seen. It was impressive as well as scary. Different creatures were on the sides of the room, all of them, scary looking (Hence the room being called scary).

In the middle was a path, leading towards a big throne where Ares was. He was watching them coming close with a look of interest. When they arrived, Rosie bowed and explained to Ares that Draco and Ginny did not know any of the rules that come with the Comprendiex Spell.

Ginny was about to speak when Ares held up his hand, silencing her. When he spoke, chills went through Ginny's body (And no pleasant one's either).

"We shall wait, until the chosen enemy has arrives" was all he said, with an ominous voice. Ginny grasped Draco's hand, because that would mean that he was gong to be in here...with them. Even though, they were the ones that brought it upon themselves, the thought of Voldemort with them _TOGETHER_ in a room full of dangerous and weird-looking creatures and _ARES_, God of _WAR_ wasn't as comforting as it would seem.

Rosie's voice echoed through the room, which was odd, because Rosie was standing right next to them and not doing anything.

"I hereby represent, Tom Riddle mostly known as Voldemort. His business here is because he was the chosen enemy of the Comprendiex Spell"

The door swung open and an exact duplicate of Rosie came through, together with Voldemort. Draco and Ginny stood together, ready to defend themselves if they needed to. Ginny shot a questioning look at Rosie. Rosie understood her 'telepathic' question and explained.

"That's my twin-sister Iris"

"Iris?" Ginny replied.

Rosie shrugged here shoulders. "Mum liked flowers"

As they reached, Voldemort was on one side and Ginny and Draco were on the other side of Ares.

"Fancy seeing you again...Ginevra...Draco...Ares" he said smoothly.

Ginny gasped, as did Draco.

"You've seen Ares before?" Draco asked.

"Yes" was the answer.

* * *

**Oh! It's really going to begin now! Action will come in next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Ginny had not expected that! How could He have met Ares before? Voldemort took it upon himself to answer Ginny's unspoken question.

"Yes, After all...Ares is the one I've sold my soul to" (which would explain the creepy, non-human look and red eyes of Voldy)

_He's fucking twisted! _Ginny automatically assumed that he was lying...and Ares _JUST_ had to burst her bubble.

"He's telling the truth. He wanted immortality!"

"You've given him immortality?" Draco asked.

Ares sneered at him. "Of course not fool! I am Ares, God of War and the father of Deimos ((Fear)) and Phobos ((Terror)) and the Spirit of War. Hades is a powerful ally as the Lord of the Underworld. Granting someone immortality would not go over well with someone whose power is over people that are dead. It would break our alliance"

Voldemort continued. "Instead of immortality, he made sure age would not catch up with me for a long time. Which is fine by me, I'll have enough time to find another way."

Ares held up his hand, silencing them all again.

"I shall explain the rules to you" Rosie looked exited. "First, you three will go through a test and after that, I shall decide if the duel will be worth doing and if so, you'll duel"

"What are the rules?" Draco asked.

"There are no rules" Iris answered with a serious expression. Rosie was definitely the cheerful one of the two.

"What do you mean with 'no rules'?" Ginny asked Ares.

"Just that; there are no rules; have you never heard of the expression 'All is fair in War and Hate?"

"Don't you mean Love and War?"

"Nah...That was just made up by my ex-girlfriend Aphrodite; she being Love and me being War; glad that I dumped her!"

Draco started to get annoyed. Ginny could tell. She wanted everything to begin as well, instead of putting off something that is unavoidable.

"When do we start?" Ginny asked, before Draco had a chance to snap at Ares. When Draco is annoyed, he'd snap at anybody and something told Ginny that Ares wouldn't like being snapped at. Well...nobody would appreciate being snapped at, but when snapped at, Ares could do much more then snapping back like many others.

"You start right now, have fun!" Rosie said. The second that Rosie finished talking, the ground beneath Voldemort crumbled. The ground disappeared and Voldemort fell into the hole. He did not scream. Ginny walked over to the hole.

"Where did he go?"

Iris answered. "He's gone to take his test. He and you two are different parties. You and Draco Malfoy will go through the test apart from Voldemort" And the ground crumbled again and this time, Draco and Ginny fell through.

As Ginny started to fall, she knew that she could hear Rosie say: "See you later" But maybe she'd imagined it. It was dark and Ginny could feel nothing but the wind around her and Draco. She waved with her arms, trying to grab something solid. The only solid thing she could feel was Draco's hand. The minute their hands touched, she grabbed it and held on for dear life. They clasped their other hands together too. Ginny could see nothing through the dark, but she knew that Draco's face was just inches before her and his hands gave her comfort.

It felt like they were falling forever. There was no light at the end of the tunnel/pit they were falling in. (Otherwise, Ginny knew, to _STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT_!) They landed, eventually. And it was not a soft landing like most would think. They fell hard on the stone floor. Ares wasn't made for things such as cushions on the ground for falling people. They weren't injured though, which was surprising, since the fall wasn't short.

The stone floor was filthy. Draco had noticed.

"They could clean this place once in a while, couldn't they? I mean, these are my _BEST_ robes from Gladrags! No cheap robe either" He muttered. Ginny rolled her eye.

"Don't be a drama queen and get your act together" Draco glared at her, but got the hint and stopped whining. The room they were in was very simple. Suddenly an unknown voice said something.

"**evinco ut unus**"

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"It was Latin...I know some of the language. I heard 'defeat' and 'one'...what do you think it means?"

"No idea" Ginny said, looking around. There were no windows or decorations; just a simple door. They opened it and stepped through.

They entered a room that was the size of about two Great Hall. In the middle...was Rosie.

"Hi guys!" she waved cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked rudely.

"Yeah...aren't we supposed to take the test?" Ginny added.

Rosie grinned.

"I am it!"

"You're what?" Ginny asked dumbly.

"The test"

"We have to beat you?" Draco almost laughed, thinking this was going to be easier then he'd imagined.

"Yep! No offence against you guys, but this is my job. Be prepared to lose. I've never been beaten before"

Draco smirked. Ginny was worried. A test set by the god of war was never easy, no matter how easy it looked.

Rosie took a step back. The three of them withdrew their wands. Rosie then grew. She was growing. When the growing stopped, she was not much taller, but other things changed too. Her clothes (first was a black cloak, wrapped around her) was now changed into a black dress, with a split on each side of the legs. Her eyes changed to a startling purple. Power seemed to radiate of her and the once seemingly innocent girl, changed into a dangerous woman, with an air of elegance around her.

Needless to say, it wiped the smirk off Draco's face.

"Let the games begin" Was all she said and send a spell towards them. Draco had to jump to the right, while Ginny jumped to the left. Ginny started running, while devising a strategy. She couldn't come up with anything. She shot off a fireball, but Rosie deflected it. Draco sent a beam of ice towards Rosie's feet in the hope to nail her to the ground. It seemed to work as Rosie's feet were covered in ice, with a radius of a meter around her.

Rosie smirked. "You'll have to do better then that" She lifted her right foot and the ice shattered. She kicked away the remaining ice.

At the moment Draco was on one side of Rosie and Ginny was on the other. Draco catched Ginny's eyes and nodded; they were going to try physical force now. Both ran to Rosie. Ginny tried kicking Rosie's legs from beneath her, but Rosie jumped in time. Immediately after that, Draco swung his fist, but Rosie ducked with such speed that Draco almost didn't see her move. She whipped her wand to Ginny.

"Impetus!" She yelled forcefully. (Impetus means force in Latin, I looked it up...at least...I hope I got it right) Ginny felt the force and was thrown backward. She slid over the floor until a wall decided to stop her. (That has _GOT_ to hurt.)

It did. Draco's ice flashed and tried to punch her again. He hit her shoulder instead, but it's something. Rosie clutched her shoulder and looked at him in disbelief. Draco ran back to Ginny who had her eyes closed.

"Wake up Gin" A trickle of blood came from the side of her mouth and Ginny groaned in pain as she opened her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Rosie's voice asked Draco.

"Do what?"

"Hit me...I move at the speed of light"

Draco snorted like he didn't believe it, but on some level, he did. Ginny stood up and everyone went back in fight-mode. Spells were thrown, but there were no serious hits. They battled like this for a while before Draco came up with a plan.

"Ginny! I've got it! I know what it means!"

"Draco! No time for bloody riddles" Ginny said as Rosie's severing spell slashed a gash across her right arm.

"evinco ut unus! It means: defeat AS one. We've got to defeat Rosie _TOGETHER_!"

"What do you think? I am on _YOUR_ side, we've already been trying to defeat her together Draco" Ginny sneered.

Rosie seemed to be getting nastier. She was shooting more spells, faster. It seems that she knew that Draco was onto something. All they could do now was dodging her Spells. In the meantime (after she stopped being as dense as her brother Ron), Ginny realized what Draco meant. They had to really join forces and after that realization came, Ginny saw that Rosie was trying to keep them on different sides...away from each other.

_Divide and Conquer _Ginny thought. _Smart little Rosie_

Ginny knew that if she would go around Rosie, chances were small to actually get to Draco without being hexed. So if not around Rosie, she would go _OVER_ Rosie. She walked calmly towards the woman in black, dodging spells as they came. Draco was on the other side, trying to find a weak spot in Rosie's defense. Ginny's speed increased and soon enough, she was running at full speed. When she came closer, she relied back on acrobatics and made a somersault over Rosie. When she was on the other side, she quickly dodged a kick from Rosie and backed up. When Ginny was standing next to Draco...nothing happened.

It was the silence before the storm...or in this case...the hurricane.

Ginny and Draco, once again, clasped their hands together and concentrated. They were flew a foot above the ground and the hurricane came. It was a magical one that filled the entire room. It was made of a bright gold, red, and ice blue.

A loud explosion came, along with smoke...

_Did we win? _Draco and Ginny thought.

* * *

**Pfew! That was a LONG chapter! Let me know what you think of it okay? **


	35. Chapter 35

**chapter 35**

The magical hurricane eventually vanished...Rosie was standing where it had been. She just stood there in the middle of the room. No expression. Ginny turned to Draco.

"It didn't work..?" She said, unbelieving. That was some pretty intense magic...it would have blasted away everything...except Rosie then.

Draco and Ginny just stared at Rosie, but she did nothing.

Staring continued...

Until Rosie squealed. "You did it!" She said happily.

"We did?...you sure?" Draco asked.

"I'm positive!"

"Then why are you still there...with not a scratch on you?" Ginny remarked.

Rosie frowned at her. "I used to think you were the smart one of the two...surely I would not take a job that could kill me! I'm defeated, but I don't have to die...sheesh!"

Ginny blushed. "Sorry" she mumbled. Then everything was dark again. For a second anyways. Ginny blinked and suddenly they were back in the room full of weird things, Ares and Voldemort and the flower twins.

"Took you long enough" Voldemort sneered.

"You passed the test too?"

He snorted. "Of course I did, you don't think it's hard to fight a little girl like her" He said while looking at Iris. It was clear that he had fought Iris while Draco and Ginny fought with Rosie. Iris glared at Voldemort's insinuation of her not being strong, but remained silent.

"I have watched..." Ares began speaking slowly. "And have considered everything...and decided...that this duel will definitely be worth of seeing"

"This duel just a big television-show for him" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Luckily...Ares didn't hear that comment.

"Peto quod Attero"

"What did he say?" Ginny questioned Draco.

"He said: 'Seek and Destroy'...I think"

That exact moment (Surprise, Surprise) they fell again. This time though, it was different. It was not dark, but they could feel sunlight on them. It wasn't a long drop this time, but they landed in water.

When Ginny resurfaced, she gasped loudly. Draco, who had come up too, asked her what's wrong.

"It...It's...the Maze"

"What do you mean 'the Maze'?"

Ginny glared at him. Draco got the message.

"OH! The Maze you were trapped in when you were kidnapped by Voldemort"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious"

They crawled out of the water.

"But…it doesn't make sense...why make the battlefield just like that Maze"

Rosie's voice boomed. "Voldemort has been here before, taking a test in which he could win a prolonged life. He won and got his prize. I'm sure this Maze that you are talking about is the same as here, because Voldemort must have copied it"

"Great" Ginny muttered. She didn't think to ever return here. Not that 'here' is actually 'there' where she had stayed, but it looks the same alright.

"Well...at least we don't have to search" Draco said, relieved.

"Why?"

"Didn't we take that necklace of Pansy that could...take us to where we need to go...where ever that is"

"Oh right" Ginny said and she pulled out the necklace from her pocket. She stared at it. Then back at Draco.

"How does it work?"

"Don't know…Pansy just said that it would help us find our way and that she commanded it to listen to us...a bit vague don't you think?"

"Yeah...maybe if you put it on, it will do something"

_It's from Pansy so it's safe I guess _Ginny figured, so she put it around her neck.

Nothing.

Hello, Miss Ginny

Ginny glared at Draco.

"Don't start to get funny with me now, Draco"

"What? I didn't do anything"

Why does everybody always think that I'm someone else?

Ginny scrunched up her face.

"What do you mean someone else?"

Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is this place getting to you so much that your brain malfunctions?"

Another glare in the direction of Draco which quickly shut him up (the threat of no more snogging-sessions is going to haunt him for life!).

I mean that I am the necklace of Everywhere, commanded to take you...everywhere

"Oh...ok...do you know where we are going?" (Draco obediently said nothing)

Well...no...mostly the person I'm talking to at least knows WHERE he wants to go instead of knowing that he wants to get somewhere, but doesn't know where...you know?

"Where do we have to go?" Ginny asked Draco. Draco said nothing, still thinking that Ginny was talking to some imaginary friend or something. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Draco…I asked YOU this time" he looked startled.

"I don't know"

And Rosie...spoke again. "To the center of the Maze...Isn't that logical? A house elf would know that!"

"To the center of the Maze" Ginny told the Necklace of everywhere"

"I heard her, _Ginny" _Draco said annoyed.

AND...glare number three is up.

"Not you, _Draco_!"

The Centre? Okay...let's go!

Ginny felt the necklace rise a bit and pulling her softly. Ginny then remembered something.

"Do you...think that you could...direct us the way to the center, but without meeting any creatures in this Maze?"

Sure...just a slight detour then...there was a Mager coming up the way I was going anyways

Ginny shuddered at the thought of encountering another Mager. She told Draco quickly about the necklace and he looked slightly relieved at the fact that she had not been going out of her mind. (he'd never admit to her that he was afraid of that, because he was a little more afraid that the aforementioned threat would be done...not that he would admit that he was afraid of that too!)

"..That explains it" was all he said though.

They walked for a while under the guidance of the necklace. Ginny knew that it was directing them the safest way possible, but she was still staying alert. You never know.

I am terribly sorry Miss Ginny, but there is a Skrewt coming up that we can only avoid if we go left which will only lead us to a more dangerous road

"Draco, there's a skrewt coming up"

"Okay" he said lazily. The skrewt came, Draco kicked, one skrewt less in the Maze. And on they went.

Surprisingly, it went well, with the necklace guiding them and telling them beforehand what was coming. They managed to find the center with only a few scratches here and there of an overgrown Garden Gnome (with fangs)who seemed a bit genetically manipulated.

The Center appeared to be only a big grass field, with some bushes here and there. Voldemort was already there.

"Took you long enough" he growled.

"Don't be so impatient for your death, Riddle. It will come soon"

"Pride goes before destruction" Voldemort said.

"and a haughty spirit before a fall" Ginny countered.

"The tongue speaks, but the head doesn't know"

"No one is so bold as a blind man" Draco added.

"Nothing is- " Voldemort started to say before he was cut off.

"Will you _STOP_ already with the stupid lines and get on with it already!" Ares' voice boomed.

"Okay, okay...don't bite my head off" Ginny muttered.

They all went into fighting-mode.

Then...the battle started.


	36. Chapter 36

**The battle (chapter 36)**

A huge grass field, occupied by three people; Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort. One might say that it would be unfair for it to be two against one. But it was hard against hard.

Ginny ducked for a stunning spell. She was trying to get closer to Voldemort so that she could attack him with the dagger she'd brought, but it was hard with all the spells coming her way. Draco was trying his hardest to distract Voldemort, but the evil wizard was not distracted that easily.

The next spell _JUST_ missed her and a chill went up Ginny's spine.

_What the hell are we doing? We have no plan or strategy! _Ginny was trying desperately to come up with a plan, but inspiration failed her. Well...it _IS_ hard to think while dodging spells! Another one soared past Draco and Ginny's hart clenched. That was close.

Ginny ran towards Voldemort, whose back was turned and raised her hand. Voldemort felt a presence behind him and turned. Therefore, the dagger missed its destination, but still hit the intended subject...in the shoulder. He cried out. Ginny felt a tiny flow of triumph, but it was short-lived. The evil wizard before her was livid! With a force she had not held possible he struck her and she flew backwards.

She fell on the ground. Did you ever know that grass should not be eaten, because it tastes really bad? Ginny says that it's true; she's had the experience. Spitting out grass, she stood up again and turned around.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled. And she could see why...just she saw it too late. A severing spell was sent her way and slashed her right arm pretty badly. She forced herself not to cry out.

Voldemort laughed.

"Is this all you've got?" He taunted. "Not much is-" He was cut off by Draco sending him a severing spell of his own at the exact same spot, Ginny's dagger had wounded him.

"Stop gloating, Voldie! And fight!" Draco sneered. Draco and Ginny advanced on him, dagger in one hand, and wand in another.

"Fine" he scowled back. He stretched out his hand and a sword appeared. Just like that. Bit of smoke and poof, sword for Voldie.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked. He looked at her disgusted.

"You really think that you're the only one allowed to bring five items? Fools"

Okay...so that was one slight factor that Ginny and Draco had overlooked. A swordfight broke out. But all of them were masters at sword fighting, so they soon changed back to wands.

Ginny had lost track of time. She didn't care how much time had past, but she felt like they had been fighting for hours. She was beginning to show signs of exhaustion.

_Dear Merlin, how much longer? _Ginny thought. She blinked. They were in a different room now. Voldemort was nowhere in sight. There were fluffy sofas, a pool with a waterfall providing new and warm water. Different kinds of food were placed on a table.

Draco looked at her. "What happened?" He asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know.

Rosie appeared. "This is your time-out. It is a place where you can renew your energy levels. This duel can only be won if your better that the other and not because the other is too tired to go on. So here you can eat and rest for a bit, but as soon as the break is over, the battle will continue" And Rosie has left the...place.

Ginny gingerly sat down on one of the sofas.

"Can I just say, that I for one am _SO_ glad, we get to have a break" Ginny sighed.

"Hell yeah" Draco muttered as he sat on another sofa. Then of course they started eating.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Ginny looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What's wrong" She asked with concern. Rosie appeared next to them and it scared the hell out of Ginny.

"What the- Rosie!"

"What?" she said innocently.

"Don't you people know doors?"

"Yes, but why use them if we don't need them?"

"Forget it...I'm sure you're here to tell me why Draco is gaping like a fish without water over there?"

"Yes, he wants to talk to you about strategies for defeating your opponent and that is not allowed"

Hearing this, Draco stopped gaping and tried to formulate a sentence without strategies.

"Why didn't you tell us first?" he snarled. Rosie glared at him.

"Well, most people know the rules when they get here so it is _NOT_ in my job description to tell you that" Rosie countered, very annoyed.

"Draco is sorry, aren't you Draco?" Ginny glared. Draco received this glare and immediately apologize to Rosie. He was just a tad irritated.

"Apology accepted" She smiled and disappeared again. Not much time was wasted and soon they had eaten enough food that could have lasted a small army.

"Pfff...I'm full" Ginny said.

"TIME!" Ares' voice yelled and soon Draco and Ginny found themselves back on the grass field. Voldemort looked prepared and shot a spell at them. The spell once again separated Draco and Ginny as they had to go different ways to get out of the way.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled. "Let's try the thing we used at Rosie's!"

Ginny got the idea and tried to run to Draco and he did the same. Voldemort however, didn't like that idea. He pulled something out of his cloak and threw it at their feet. The glass of the vial (as it turned out to be) created smoke and indulged Draco and Ginny just before they reached each other. The smoke disappeared and Draco and Ginny were stunned. No...Not stunned as in: I cannot believe this. It was stunned as in: I cannot move!

It was a sight. Draco and Ginny were standing towards each other in run-position. Their arms outstretched, ready to grab the hand of the other. Just a few centimetres between the hands separated them.

Though they could not move or talk, they could see and hear (Not very helpful, but it's something!). Voldemort dared to come closer.

"Great idea if I may say so myself" He said arrogantly. "A liquid potion that has the same effect as a stunning spell; but it surprises the opponent as they don't know what to expect" He laughed evilly a bit more.

While Voldemort thought he had all the time in the world, Draco and Ginny had different ideas. They hadn't used wandless magic yet, because it took too much energy for it to be used in battle, but now they tried.

Draco tried _'enervate'_ on Ginny while Ginny did the same for Draco. They grabbed each others hands before Voldemort could even blink and was thrown backwards by the force Draco and Ginny used.

Voldemort reacted quickly. Another potion came, causing an explosion that separated Draco and Ginny.

Ginny was mad now! She looked as Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco.

Draco did nothing. Panic began to grip her.

"Draco watch out!" Ginny shouted. He turned to look at her, but turned his gaze back at Voldemort and STILL did nothing. Ginny began running towards Draco, forcing her legs to run harder and harder.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The most feared words from the most feared wizard.

"NOOOO!" Ginny yelled. The green beam was faster than Ginny and hit Draco. His lifeless body fell to the ground.

Ginny couldn't believe it.

Draco was dead...

* * *

**For the love of MERLIN don't kill me! You all know I had to spice up this story. Don't judge me until that fat lady everybody is always talking about, actually sings!**

**Oh...and before I forget, everybody who reads this, I wanna know what you think of my story so: REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Disbelief...

Anger...

Hate…

That was what Ginny felt when she saw Draco falling down. It was like everything went in slow-motion. Her heart was beating fast as she replayed the green beam soaring towards Draco and hitting him and being close enough to see the sparkle of his eyes disappear, forever in her head. A tear fell down her cheek. Time stopped. Memories of their time together flashed in her mind. No more the friendly bickering. No more the sweet little kisses and his eyes twinkling when he was amused.

The prophecy was about her and Draco _TOGETHER_ defeating the Dark Lord. Does this mean that it's all over? Everything was for nothing?

She knelt down by Draco. She reached out to him with a shaking hand, almost afraid of looking to see if there was a pulse.

There wasn't one.

When she felt no pulse, the change was immediately. She dropped his wrist and stood up, turning her gaze to Voldemort. He was just laughing at her.

_Well _Ginny thought. _Without Draco I won't win, but I'm sure as HELL won't go down without a fight. _

Ginny looked back at Draco and thought one last sentence before all coherent thought was no longer possible.

_Without you Draco...I am nothing, I love you! _

Then her eyes went from a sparkling green to a darker one. A cold death glare is what Voldemort received, but not only that. Ginny began shooting spells at him; wandless.

Spell after spell. He had no time to attack just to defend. He tried taunting her.

"Awww, Your little lover is dead? I am _SO_ sorry" He said sarcastically. It didn't help. Ginny was deaf for the rest of the world now. Shooting and shooting. Different spells, ranging from simple stunning spells to full out '_Crucio'_.

Voldemort is a tough old duck and he could defend, with a couple of close calls and minor hits.

In the mean time, all Ginny could think about is how to hurt him the most. He has to suffer! Voldemort has no conscience, so he will only suffer by physical force.

She now stood a few meters before him and stopped shooting spells and instead raised a powerful shield. Voldemort saw his chance to strike back, but Ginny's shield was too strong.

Ginny felt something. It was peculiar. Chills went up her spine and she felt cold. Suddenly there was a pressure behind her, like someone pushing a pillow in her back. When it stopped...the feeling she felt, could not be described.

A presence. Ginny hoped that it him.

Draco? She thought hesitantly.

It is me, love Draco's voice came from far away in her mind. It is time to defeat him, together

Ginny nodded to herself. She felt an invisible hand on hers and felt comfort. Voldemort saw the look on Ginny's face. Her eyes, changing from green to silver and back to green.

A beam shot out of her (or 'their') hand. It was made of Flames and around it was Ice. Voldemort tried to run, but it didn't help much. Soon he was covered in Flames and Ice. Screaming and obviously in terrible pain.

_May he feel all the pain and grief that he is responsible for...from all the children, parents, brothers, sisters, friends...and my Draco _

After a few minutes of extreme pain on Voldemort behalf, the flames and ice went away. He stood there for two seconds. A light breeze came and he promptly fell backwards. He fell...only to never get up again.

Ginny felt the presence of Draco going away; she ran towards the body of Draco, hoping that he would be okay now.

He still wasn't breathing.

There was no pulse.

"NO!" Ginny cried out. "No, you can't be dead. I won't let you Draco, come back...come back please!" She rambled, desperately wanting Draco back. Tears running freely now; she was kneeling besides his body, hugging him.

"Please...just come back, I love you" Her breaths became short, painful gasps and she stopped talking and sat completely still. She closed her eyes, her head lying on Draco's chest; crying in silence.

After a minute, she felt her head lift and going down.

Suddenly she saw images.

_FLASHBACK_

She saw Voldemort shooting a spell at them; jumping out of the way, while she saw herself on the other side doing the same. Her mouth opened and Draco's voice came out.

"Ginny!" her voice yelled. "Let's do the thing we used at Rosie's"

Now Ginny understood. She was seeing everything from Draco's perspective. 'She ran' and saw Ginny do the same. The vial smashed. There was smoke and now they were standing still.

'Draco!' Ares' voice called out.

'Ares?' Ginny heard Draco think. 'What are you doing in my head?'

'We don't have much time. After you enervate Ginny and are both able to move, attack Voldemort together. But if it your plan has no effect, do nothing anymore'

'What do you mean nothing?' Draco said indignant.

'Just that nothing, Voldemort will use _Avada Kedavra_ on you. Let the spell hit'

'Really? How stupid do you take me for?'

'Stop interrupting boy, we haven't got much time. After you get hit, my power will lessen the curse so that it will only separate your soul and body. Go into the body of your girlfriend and defeat Voldemort, together'

'How do I know that you will do as you say you will do?'

'It's the only chance you've got'

_True_ Draco thought.

Then Ginny saw Draco and her moving again, clasping their hands together and sending Voldemort backwards. He threw another vile at them and an explosion was created. Draco fell to the ground, but quickly stood up.

Voldemort raised his wand at him.

_To trust the God of War or not to trust the God of War_ Draco debated with himself which Ginny heard.

"Draco watch out!" She heard herself yell. Draco/Ginny spirit looked at Ginny.

_I have to protect Ginny, this is our only chance. I'll do it _Draco thought as he looked back at Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Voldemort yelled.

_I love you Ginny _Was Draco's last thought before the spell hit.

Everything went black for a while and when vision was regained, she saw herself standing opposite of Voldemort. Draco's spirit 'merged' with that of Ginny's body.

Draco? Ginny called out, but sounded far away.

It's me, love Draco replied. It is time to defeat him, together

He placed his hand on top of Ginny's and a beam shot out. As soon as Voldemort fell over, Draco faded out of Ginny's body and he blacked out.

_END FLASHBACK_

Ginny felt her head lift and going down. She sat up immediately...

Draco's chest was rising...and he opened his eyes.

* * *

**SEE! I didn't kill Draco! well...maybe a little bit then, but he's alive now! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND:**

**REVIEW! Sweet eyes on FULL blast ...please?**


	38. Chapter 38

"DRACO!" Ginny yelled and hugged him.

"Humph" he said. "Easy, that stunt cost a lot of energy"

Ginny relented her grip a bit.

"Oh Draco, I thought you were dead!" Ginny shouted, half in tears and half mad. Draco caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Sorry love, I did what I had too"

"Yes, I'm getting to that...how the hell did you know what to do what you had to?" Ginny questioned.

"That...is a question for me to answer" Ares' voice boomed over the grass field. They were back now in the Great Chamber of Ares. A second of silence before an applause started. Draco was still sitting on the ground with Ginny beside him. Ares waved his hand and all creatures including Iris and Rosie left.

Ares continued. "When you were not moving, because of the stunning-potion Voldemort send you, I talked to Draco in his head. I told him, should your plan (That they used at Rosie's) fail, that he should do nothing anymore. I also told him that Voldemort will use the killing curse on him and that my power would lessen the curse to such an extent that he was able to separate his soul and body. The rest you probably have figured out already. He entered your body, you've defeated Voldemort and Draco returned"

Ginny took all this in. Then she turned to Draco.

"So...let me get this straight. YOU did nothing against Voldemort when you knew he was going to send you the killing curse, only because ARES god of the freaking WAR said so?" She shrieked.

"Yes" Draco answered. He had the decency to blush a little.

Ginny turned back to Ares. "And why exactly did you help us for no reason that I know of?"

"Simple, When you were fighting Rosie, Voldemort was already done fighting Iris. We made a bet. Should he win, I would grant him immortality. Should you two win then I would get a few powerful souls of certain Death Eaters that I have my eye on"

Ginny opened her mouth to ask another question, but Ares silenced her. (He seems to do that a lot) "No more questions, You shall return to your world now. Rosie will show you the way" Ares left after that. He didn't go poof but went for a 'whoosh' and disappeared.

Draco tried to stand up, but Ginny had to support him. Both were broken, tired and their magical energy levels were low. Ginny had a huge gash on her right arm. A few scratches from the overgrown garden gnome in the maze. She also suspected a broken rib, from when she was thrown backward. And certainly not to forget: The awful taste of grass in her mouth!

Draco, he felt pain everywhere. Like muscle ache after a intense work-out. Everything hurted. Also a few scratches. A weird feeling that you get when you are separated from your body. bruises everywhere. And a cut that was definitely going to leave a tiny scar on his abdomen.

They walked (half stumbled) to the doors where they met Rosie, leaving the Great Chamber of Ares empty.

"Oh! You were so wonderful! It was the most exiting fight EVER!" Rosie gushed.

"Glad at least you've enjoyed it" Ginny muttered, remembering Draco dying and all. Draco's hand tightened on hers, giving her comfort. They walked in silence as Rosie rambled on about how all the other fights were nothing compared with theirs. Ginny and Draco had a hard time keeping up pace with her as they walked through mist. Suddenly they stopped in what Ginny could only assume was the same misty room with no shape as where they had first landed.

They turned to Rosie to say goodbye. Ginny knew Rosie could be weird at times, but she would miss her! She was a positive figure in this adventure and you had to hand it to the girl; She had spirit!

"Well, you will return to Hogwarts on the quidditch pitch together with the remainings of Voldemorts body" Rosie explained.

"Thanks Rosie, for all you've done for us" Ginny said sincerely.

"Believe me! It was all my pleasure...I'm gonna miss you guys!" Rosie said. "To bad you have to leave...hey! maybe you could...like stay!" She said hopefully.

"Sorry...I…uh...need people who use...doors and you don't do that here" Ginny said quickly. Draco was getting heavier. He looked paler then he usual does with his usual pale-complexion.

"I understand...well here!" Rose said, giving them a beautiful rose. It was blood red and just by looking at it, you were in awe.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny said.

Rosie nodded. "And quite exquisite, I hear they are rare in your world...I'm not even sure they have them there anymore...but anyways...you get them, because your fight was so great" She said.

Ginny accepted the rose. "thanks, but could we leave now?" Draco (being the ever patient person that he is) said.

"Of course" Rosie clapped her hands and things started to get hazy in front of Ginny's eyes. When her vision cleared, she felt...airy. Looking at her left, Draco was there too. Problem was...nothing else was there.

Sky.

They were falling. Looking down, Ginny saw grass.

"aaaahhh!' She yelled as she plunged through the air. Landing was not soft. Then again, her experiences with landing weren't so great the last couple of hours.

_Ah, the sweet scent of grass _Ginny thought. _I almost missed it since last time_

Groaning, she sat up, trying to ignore the pain it cause about...everywhere. Looking again at her left, Draco was lying on the ground, on his back and eyes open.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped. She crawled over to him and put her head on his chest. No heartbeat.

_No! _Ginny said desperately. _Not now! You can't do this to me! _

Ginny felt hot tears running down. She had thought they'd made it! She thought that she and Draco would be okay, that they could live their lives now...together.

She heard noises and looked up. Teachers, students (including the dream team, Pansy and Blaise) came running. Ginny didn't care, she focused back on Draco.

She began to resort to giving him CPR. She closed his nose and descended her mouth upon Draco's, giving him two breaths of air. She stopped and looked for any signs of life. She followed routine CPR. Two breaths, followed by chest compressions. The student and teachers arrived and started shouting things.

"What happened?" A boy shouted.

"Is he dead" A girl shrieked with fright in her voice, though trying to get a better look.

Madam Pomfrey arrived and Ginny went aside, leaving Pomfrey to check Draco over. She scanned her wand over his body. She pulled her hand back and looked solemnly to Dumbledore.

"Well?" Ginny said, panic evident in your voice. "Why aren't you doing anything!" She shouted. Pomfrey looked at her sympathetically.

"There's nothing I can do" she said.

"NO! TRY! HE'S NOT DEAD! DO SOMETHING FOR MERLIN'S SAKE" She yelled, hysterically. But Pomfrey did nothing. Ginny pushed her aside.

"I'll do it myself then" she said through tears. She began to apply CPR again.

"Come on, Draco! Don't do this to me"

Pansy, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat beside her and simultaneously hugged her. Ginny struggled.

"No let me go! He's not dead, he was just alive, we won the duel! How can he- " But she choked on her words. Everyone didn't say anything, just continued hugging. Vaguely Ginny could hear Severus say that the body of Voldemort was found at the other end of the quidditch pitch...in pieces. He would be carried away in secret. The teachers began to bring the other students back. Dumbledore retreated, giving them some time.

Ginny continued sobbing.

"He cant...Just alive...won duel" she rambled. After a while they pulled back. Ginny had stopped rambling, but tears were still flowing. She leaned over Draco and closed his eyes with her hand. She reached down to give him her last kiss.

As her lips connected to his, she heard something.

'illic est quispiam nefas' It was Draco's voice.

Ginny pulled back and thought it over. She didn't know any Latin. It was probably just imagination. He mind wasn't clear right now.

She stood up. She saw the rose that they had gotten lying on the grass, forgotten. She summoned it secretly and hid it under her robes. But Dumbledore saw and looked thoughtful. He had just gotten back and levitated Draco's body with him. The rest of the students helped Ginny to the hospital.

She said nothing anymore, just cried. When they arrived at the hospital, she laid down on a bed. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and began healing Ginny, checking for curses etc. Madam Pomfrey was crying too. To be honest, everyone was crying. Hermione, Harry, even Ron, Pansy, Blaise. Outside were all the students of Hogwarts. All the teachers. They were also crying. Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore. Neville, Seamus, all the Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Everyone could feel the pain radiating from Ginny, all the pain for the loss of Draco.

They all left, giving Ginny time to heal. But there was one wound that would never heal. But her best friends steadfastly refused to leave and thus stayed.

Madam Pomfrey gasped. Hermione jumped up.

"What is it! A powerful curse! A terrible wound?" she shrieked.

"N-no...I was just checking her health situation" Poppy said.

Ginny looked at her.

"Miss Weasley, you're pregnant!"

* * *

Aww! I'm thinking of a sequel! This is the end of my first fic! Please tell me if you liked it? And also...If you would like a sequel? It would give more explanation of what exactly happened to Draco...wanna know?  
Review!...please? 


	39. Sequel!

SEQUEL!

hey everyone!

(coughs and stands up) It's me! (author) finished my first fic ever! Leaving it at a cliffhanger, because I'm making a SEQUEL!

for now it is going to be called:

**_'Love and a little bit of Hope'_**

**_summary:_**

**_Ginny lost the love of her life and she's pregnant. But something isn't right! And she is determined to find out what it is! A journey begins to find back her love with a little bit of hope!_**

Okay...so summary sucks...but keep in mind: summary may change further in the story.

I already posted chapter 1 (at least...I'll do it the second after I post this...author's note)

Please read and review! Chapter 1 is a bit short, but as the title says...it gives a little bit of hope

:D

Blue


End file.
